Au mariage !
by Grifane
Summary: Harry et Drago sont tous deux aurors et ont laissé derrière eux leurs intenses querelles pour laisser place à une entente cordiale. Drago demande à Harry de lui servir de "faux petit-ami" pour prouver à Pansy Parkinson qu'il n'est pas désespéré. Harry accepte pour ne pas aller seul au mariage de Ginny. Il ne se passera rien de plus, n'est-ce-pas ?
1. Chapitre 1

"Et je gagne quoi déjà ?  
\- Le droit de te moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.  
\- Je t'avoue que c'est terriblement tentant. Mais Malefoy, plus sérieusement, on est collègues depuis dix ans maintenant, comment veux-tu que qui que ce soit avale ça  
\- Je suis près à me mettre à genoux là. On se débrouillera bien non ?"

Harry soupira. Sa relation avec Malefoy s'était bien améliorée depuis Poudlard. Maintenant tous deux aurors, ils s'entendaient suffisamment pour faire de courtes missions ensemble.

Mais ce que Malefoy lui demandait semblait inconcevable.

"Combien de temps ?  
\- Une, deux semaines maximum. Juste le temps qu'elle y croit, qu'elle me lâche et qu'on fasse semblant de se séparer.  
\- Et pourquoi moi?  
\- Parce que j'ai, éventuellement, dit à Pansy que c'était toi, grimaça Malefoy.  
\- Pardon ?"

Harry s'étouffa. Après quelques secondes, il réussit à récupérer sa respiration normale.

"Crois-moi j'aurais dit n'importe qui d'autre si tu n'étais pas la seul personne qui me parlait sur cette terre à part Pansy et Blaise.

\- Et pourquoi pas Blaise alors ?  
\- Pansy et Blaise se retrouvent tous les weekends pour parler pendant des heures, ce ne serait pas crédible du tout.  
\- Mais avec moi oui ?  
\- Oui. Bien plus. Tout le monde sait que tu es bi, tu n'as pas eu de copain ni de copine depuis une éternité, tu es la seule personne avec qui je passe suffisamment de temps pour que quelque chose se passe. Tu étais mon choix le plus viable.  
\- Mais bon t'as pas beaucoup réfléchi non plus.  
\- J'ai pas trop eu le temps de réfléchir surtout. Alors ?  
\- Laisse moi un peu de temps. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul Malefoy, je suis pas sûr de voir pourquoi je m'y roulerais volontairement avec toi.  
\- Pour un ami ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans un mot. "Ami" était un mot un peu fort pour décrire leur relation. Le brun aurait plutôt dit quelque chose du genre "On se supporte mutuellement". Mais oui, il était vrai qu'ils ne se détestaient plus comme avant. Le temps efface les ardoises de comptes.

Drago finit par serrer la main de Harry et lui demanda d'y penser sérieusement. Harry lui promit, à demi mot. Harry se retrouva ainsi seul dans son bureau d'auror.

Il ramassa quelques papiers qui trainaient et se lança dans son rangement du vendredi soir. Cette habitude prise depuis ses années de formation lui avait de nombreuses fois permis de ne pas perdre la raison. La quantité de paperasse dans ce métier était aussi impressionnante qu'accablante pour l'homme de terrain qu'était Harry. Il se mit à classer en repensant à la proposition de Malefoy.

Harry devait faire semblant d'être en couple avec le blond durant deux semaines : rien de personnel, juste une ou deux apparences publiques, peut-être un baiser devant Pansy, deux trois remarques niaises. Tout ça parce que Malefoy était incapable de dire à sa meilleure amie que OUI il était célibataire et que NON il n'était pas un homme désespéré et déprimant. Pourquoi avait-il à embarquer Harry là dedans ?

Drago se débrouillerait seul et il le saurait à le première heure lundi ! Harry claqua le tiroir de son bureau avec une toute nouvelle détermination et attrapa sa cape sur le porte manteau. Après l'avoir jeté sur ses épaules, il ferma sa porte d'un coup de baguette.

"Bonjour Monsieur Potter.  
\- Bonjour Mathilda"

Mathilda était une mère de famille bedonnante, pleine d'entrain mais aussi la plus grande commère que le monde sorcier avait pu connaître.

"Vous avez vu monsieur Malefoy aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui effectivement.  
\- Vous avez une mission de prévu c'est ça ? Oh comme j'aimerais avoir votre métier Monsieur Potter ! Cela doit être tellement compliqué et dangereux… Je ne sais pas ce que le monde magique ferait sans vous. Ah ça oui ! J'en ai parlé à Madame Jones, vous savez, la secrétaire du service des créatures magiques ? Et bien elle est d'accord avec moi. Surtout n'arrêtez pas ce que vous faîtes.  
\- Ce n'était pas prévu, s'amusa Harry.  
\- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Bonne journée Monsieur Potter.  
\- A vous aussi."

Harry rit doucement quand la femme s'éloigna enfin. Malgré les apparences, cette scène avait lieu tous les jours, comme si Mathilda l'attendait devant sa porte. Chaque jour, elle avait une question, chaque jour elle le remerciait de faire son métier et elle parlait de madame Jones, précisant à chaque fois son métier.

Harry franchit les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre l'ascenseur. Là, il croisa ladite Madame Jones, occurence journalière. Son discours ressemblait à celui de Mathilda. Merci de faire votre travail, Mathilda est d'accord.

Aillant enfin réussi à s'échapper et à mettre un pied hors du ministère, il transplana.

Il arriva immédiatement au bar où l'attendait Ron, Dean et Seamus.

Il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment cette sortie était devenue hebdomadaire mais cette tradition devait avoir trois ans maintenant. Tous les vendredi soir ils buvaient un verre dans une rue moldue, racontaient leur semaine, parlaient de Quidditch et du bon vieux temps.

Il les repéra rapidement et enleva son vêtement, avant de s'écrouler sur la banquette du bar irlandais.

"Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! On a commencé sans toi. Reprocha Ron.  
\- C'est juste …"

Harry se reprit à temps, "C'est juste Malefoy" n'était pas la chose à dire durant ces soirées. Ron n'arrivait pas à se départir de son agacement envers l'ancien Serpentard. Il allait partir sur un monologue d'une heure à propos du dégoût que lui inspirait l'homme.

"C'était juste Mathilda..  
\- Encore ! Mais elle te lâche pas celle là ! Rit Dean.  
\- Je sais pas comment m'en débarrasser, mentit Harry qui aurait simplement pu lui dire d'arrêter de lui parler. C'est une sangsue !  
\- Ha la la, ta gentillesse de perdra mec, se moqua Ron. "

La remarque lança un petit rire général. Ron poussa vers Harry la bière qu'il avait commandé pour lui. Le roux s'adressa à Dean et Seamus :

"Et sinon les gars, il me semble que vous réserviez quelque chose à nous dire pour ce soir ? Ça fait une semaine que j'attends, alors ça a intérêt de valoir le coup.  
\- Oui, en fait, vas-y Seamus, se désista Dean.  
\- Ben…  
\- Vous allez vous mariez ! Le coupa Harry. J'suis sûr que c'est ça.  
\- Non ! S'exclama Seamus. On vous a déjà dit cent fois qu'on veut pas de mariage.  
\- Laisse un pauvre célibataire espérer, soupira Harry pour rigoler.  
\- Harry, chut, je veux savoir.  
\- On va adopter une petite fille ! Lança finalement Dean."

L'annonce déclencha un vif mouvement d'allégresse. Les hommes trinquèrent pour la nouvelle famille, heureux d'être présent. La petite arriverait à la maison dans deux semaines. Elle s'appelait Mona.

"Et sinon toi Harry, tu amènes quelqu'un au mariage de Ginny ? Demanda Dean quand le calme était enfin revenu.  
\- Non, terriblement et définitivement célibataire, ironisa-t-il.  
\- Harrryyyy… grogna Ron.  
\- Quoi ? Depuis quand es-tu si déçu par ma vie sentimentale ? C'est pas différent de d'habitude pourtant.  
\- En fait .. J'ai parié vingts gallions avec les frères que tu ramènerais quelqu'un.  
\- Vingts gallions ? Mais t'es débile, se moqua Dean. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il est célibataire. Tu voulais juste perdre une fortune ?  
\- Je vois que ça, renchérit le quatrième homme.  
\- Je l'ai fait il y a sept mois ce pari, je pensais que ça évoluerait d'ici là ! T'es sûr que t'as personne en vue ?  
\- Personne, insista Harry. Je peux pas croire que t'as parié de l'argent là dessus.  
\- Et même si je te passe cinq gallions sur les vingts tu as personne ?"

Harry pensa à Malefoy puis à Ginny. Il avait promis de réfléchir à la proposition du premier. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller au mariage de son ex-copine en étant célibataire. Peut-être pouvait-il faire d'une pierre deux coup. Enfin d'une pierre trois coup s'il pouvait gagner des gallions.

"Pour dix gallions j'ai quelqu'un."

Dean siffla. Seamus tapa sur la table en bois, hilare de la tournure que prenait la discussion.

"Mais tu es déjà hyper riche Harry ! C'est pas juste.  
\- Je vais devoir me coltiner quelqu'un pendant une soirée pour toi je pense que c'est plus que mérité. Alors, adjugé ?"

Ron serra la main tendue d'Harry, murmurant un "adjugé".

"Tu penses à quelqu'un Harry ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Oui, mais ce sera une surprise. Par contre il faudra dire à personne que c'est pour de faux. Sinon pas de gallions.  
\- Oui monsieur !  
\- Très drôle.  
\- Et c'est qui ? Le relança Dean.  
\- Ah ça c'est une surprise, sourit Harry"

Harry ne tenait pas beaucoup à dire que c'était Malefoy. Le choc serait suffisamment grand au mariage et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher la bonne ambiance en parlant de l'ancien prince des Serpentard.

"Ok, j'ai hâte d'être dimanche prochain pour voir qui c'est."

—

" J'y ai réfléchi Malefoy et du coup je suis d'accord je veux bien faire ça.  
\- Tu veux bien faire quoi ? Demanda Malefoy, comme déstabilisé.  
\- A ton avis ? Prétendre être ton copain pour Parkinson. Mais par contre j'ai besoin d'un service en retour.  
\- C'était trop beau, railla le blond.  
\- Ha mais si tu veux je te rends pas service et tu te débrouilles, dit Harry en espérant que le Serpentard ne se désiste pas vraiment.  
\- Je retire ce que je viens de dire, s'excusa Malefoy à demi-mot. Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?  
\- Ginny se marie samedi.  
\- Et ? Je fais pas le service Potter, dit Malefoy en levant un sourcil.  
\- Hilarant, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.  
\- Trop honte d'être célibataire au mariage de son ex ? C'est mignon, sourit Malefoy.  
\- Moque toi ! Mais c'est exactement ça. J'ai pas envie savoir l'air pathétique. Alors tu acceptes ?  
\- Marché conclu."

Harry soupira. Une bonne chose de faite.

"J'ai un repas dimanche soir avec Mère et Pansy. Tu y sera ?  
\- J'imagine oui.  
\- Formidable, alors rendez-vous à dix-sept heures pour aller t'acheter un costume.  
\- C'est quoi ça Malefoy ? J'ai déjà des costumes.  
\- J'ai déjà vu toutes tes robes de soirées et crois-moi, rien ne conviendra. Le noir, il est beaucoup trop simple. Le bleu nuit est trop classique et le gris fait homme de quarante ans.  
\- J'hésite entre être vexé et surpris que tu connaisses toutes mes affaires. De toute façon il me faut un costume pour le mariage.  
\- Tu vas pas mettre le même deux jours de suite ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?"

Harry se passa la main sur le visage, caressant sa barbe de trois jours : la semaine allait être longue.

"Je t'excuse cette question et on va acheter deux costumes ce soir.  
\- Tu me payes le second si tu veux que j'en ai un autre. J'ai pas que ça à faire de dépenser de l'argent pour te faire plaisir, grogna Harry.  
\- Evidemment je te le paye. Je te force à venir, je suis pas un connard non plus.  
\- Bizarrement j'en doutais."

Drago ne prit pas la peine de relever et s'en alla en le saluant brièvement. Harry s'affala à la chaise de son bureau. La paperasse n'allait pas se faire seule.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait presque réussi à oublier Malefoy quand ce dernier frappa à la porte de son bureau.

"Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi décidément, se moqua Harry.  
\- Quel humour ! On a une mission, tu viens ?  
\- J'arrive."

Harry se leva, ferma sur ce que il travaillait puis releva la tête en arrivant au niveau de Malefoy qui lui tendait sa cape. Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête et les deux hommes marchèrent sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau du chef des aurors.

"Harry, Drago ! Je suis content de vous voir. On a eu une agression au Manoir Greyhound. Il me semble que vous connaissez les lieux Drago, vous guiderez donc Harry là bas et vous l'aiderez bien évidemment. Je veux un rapport complet."

Harry hocha la tête en même temps que son collègue.

Ils ne leur suffirent que de quelques minutes pour se rendre sur place.

"Ce sont des amis de la famille" se contenta de répondre Malefoy quand Harry lui demanda comment il connaissait les Greyhound. Ils transplanèrent directement devant la porte du manoir : autorisation exceptionnelle de monsieur.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement :

"Ah Monsieur Malefoy! Je suis content de vous voir, c'est terrible, terrible ce qu'il se passe. La pauvresse, elle devient folle. Rentrez, rentrez !"

Harry fut surpris d'être ignorer de la sorte, bien que pas mécontent que l'attention ne soit pas une fois de plus portée sur lui. Il passa la porte après Malefoy, essuyant comme le premier ses pieds sur le paillasson. Harry n'était plus surpris devant le faste de ces maisons de riches sorciers mais toujours énervé qu'on puisse investir tant d'argent dans d'inutiles parures d'or. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, laissant Malefoy faire.

Cela lui était dure à admettre mais Drago gérait bien mieux la haute société qu'Harry pouvait le faire.

"Bonjour Monsieur Greyhound, comment allez vous ? Nous avons été envoyé ici sans aucune information, pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur les faits ?  
\- Ma domestique a appelé le bureau des aurors. Elle est persuadée qu'elle est mal traitée ici. Je ne comprends pas ! C'était une si bonne domestique. La meilleure que j'ai eu depuis que les elfes ont été interdits dans nos maisons. Obéissante, silencieuse, parfaite pour ce travail. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit Mr Greyhound avec un ton si plein de condescendance que Harry en aurait vomit.  
\- Je vous entends. S'est-il déroulé quelque événement différent de l'ordinaire ? Demanda Malefoy, très professionnel.  
\- Non, bien entendu, c'est ce pour quoi j'ai peur que l'enfant ait perdu la raison.  
\- Que faisiez vous avant que la jeune femme appelle le bureau ?  
\- Rien de bien différent de d'habitude, croyez-moi, insista l'homme, de ce même ton si insupportable."

Si Harry avait été seul, il aurait demandé à voir immédiatement la victime. Mais apparemment, dans ces milieux, on ne parlait pas aux domestiques avant le maître de maison : Harry l'avait appris à ses dépends. (Il avait été jeté dehors à coups de sortilèges).

Il patienta alors bien silencieusement, le temps que Drago négocie pour voir la domestique.

"Agit-elle différemment depuis longtemps ou est-ce juste récent ?  
\- Je l'ignore, je pensais que tout allait bien. Mais maintenant que vous poser la question, il est vrai qu'elle était assez peu concentrée ces derniers jours, j'ai du la reprendre plusieurs fois sur du travail mal fait."

Harry avait aussi appris ce que cela voulait dire. La servante était certainement battue et maintenue au silence au bon vouloir du maître de maison. L'auror sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Comment, dans ce monde civilisé, cela pouvait-il encore arriver ? Il garda son calme. Malefoy savait ce qu'il faisait.

"Je suis persuadé que vous l'avez fait comme vous pensiez qu'il était bon de le faire. Est -elle restée après avoir appelé le bureau des aurors ?  
\- Et bien oui, elle refuse de sortir de la salle de bain bleue. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais elle crie sans cesse dès que je m'approche ; c'est insupportable. J'espérais que vous réussissiez à lui rendre raison.  
\- Puis-je envoyer mon collègue ?  
\- Je ne le connais pas, mentit le maître de maison, après tout qui ne connaissait pas Harry. Je préfère que vous y alliez avec lui. Je serais entrain de prendre un verre au petit salon.  
\- Bien. Mr Potter suivez moi."

Quand les hommes s'éloignèrent suffisamment pour ne pas être à distance d'écoute, Harry demanda :

"Il ne risque pas de s'enfuir ?  
\- Il me fait bien trop confiance pour ça. J'ai un peu peur de l'état dans lequel on va la retrouver.  
\- Toi aussi tu penses qu'elle n'a pas perdu la raison ?  
\- Greyhound est un homme violent, un père tyrannique et un mari intransigeant. Il pense que je ne vais rien dire, que j'ai eu l'habitude de tels traitements. Mais je sais qu'elle est probablement entrain de trembler de peur là haut.  
\- La pauvre, soupira Harry en montant les marches.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver obligée à faire le ménage pour un tel homme ?"

Ils montèrent les marches sans un mot et ne reprirent leur discussion que devant la salle de bain.

"Elle a sûrement besoin de cet argent. Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour rester, supposa Harry.

\- A toi de jouer."

Harry respira à fond et toqua doucement à la porte.

"Ne rentrez pas ! Ne rentrez pas ! Vous aviez promis."

La voix était pleine de sanglots, apeurée.

"Je ne suis pas monsieur Greyhound. Je m'appelle Harry, je travaille au bureau des aurors. On m'a dit que vous aviez appelé parce que vous êtes maltraitée.  
\- Vous .. vous êtes venus ?  
\- Oui. Je vous assure, je ne vous veux aucun mal.  
\- Est ce que … vous êtes Harry Potter ?  
\- Oui."

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Harry s'y faufila. La porte se referma derrière lui.

Harry vit une jeune femme à terre, les bras entourant ses jambes. Elle portait un uniforme de bonne, un habit noir et blanc en dentelle, tel un soubrette datant d'il y a quarante ans. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry étaient les marques de doigts sur sa peau. Il y en avait partout, quatre empreintes allant du bleu au jaune passant par le violet, témoignant de la fréquences des violences. Elle portait un mouchoir plein de sang dans la main, et son visage rouge témoignait qu'un coup au visage l'avait sûrement fait saigné de la lèvre.

"Comment allez vous ?  
\- J'ai peur.  
\- Je vous comprends, Ne craignez rien en ma présence, je ne ferais rien pour vous rendre inconfortable, d'accord ? Quel est votre prénom ?  
\- Mona."

"Ironie du sort" pensa Harry.

"C'est un très joli prénom.  
\- Merci. Vous savez, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
\- Vous ne me déranger pas le moins du monde, je suis là pour ça. Est ce que vous saignez encore ? J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois vous emmenez à St Mangouste tout de suite.  
\- Non ça c'est arrêté. Je ne voulais pas embêter Mr Greyhound. Il m'a donné un travail mais je n'en pouvais plus.  
\- Il vous frappe souvent ?  
\- Oh non, assura Mona. Il me prend le bras de temps en temps, parfois il me ramène à l'ordre mais il ne me frappe presque jamais. Ce n'est que la troisième fois. Mais j'ai eu très peur, il a hurlé comme jamais il n'avait hurlé auparavant. Il m'a menacé de mort. Je n'aime pas quand les hommes lèvent la voix sur moi, ça me terrifie.  
\- Vous savez, ce qu'il vous fait vivre n'est pas normal, vous êtes tout à fait dans votre droit en nous appellant.  
\- Je vais perdre mon travail n'est ce pas ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
\- C'est probable, mais nous nous assurerons que vous soyez aidée le temps de retrouvez un travail. Quel âge avez vous ?  
\- Dix-sept ans."

Harry se retint de crier. Il avait imaginé la jeune femme avoir un peu plus de vingt ans. Dix-sept ans ? Quel genre de monstre pouvait embaucher une adolescente et la traiter comme tel sans le moindre remords ? Elle devait être fraichement sortie de l'école ou peut-être même déscolarisée.

"Mona, ce qui arrive est grave. Mr Greyhound n'a pas le droit de vous employer. Mais surtout, il lui est interdit de vous toucher de la sorte, et ceci par la loi. Vous n'êtes pas en tord.  
\- Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?"

Harry s'accroupit à côté de l'enfant, suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Je vais devoir vous emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Mais d'abord mon collègue et moi allons arrêter Monsieur Greyhound.  
\- Mais, il a une femme et des enfants !  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux Mona : nous les aiderons comme nous allons vous aider. Pour l'instant nous devons veiller à votre sécurité. Cela vous va ?  
\- Oui."

Mona semblait moins crispée, elle avait relâché son mouchoir et elle ne pleurait plus, se contentant de renifler ça et là.

"Je vais vous demander de vous mettre debout. Vous voulez une main ?"

Mona se leva sans l'aide de Harry. Il se retint de hurler une fois de plus face à la courbure inhabituelle du nez de la jeune femme.

Faire ce travail le rendait fou. L'homme en bas des escaliers se sentait tellement dans son bon droit qu'il ne pensait même pas que montrer sa servante pleine de trace de coups le mettrait à mal. Il pensait sûrement éduquer la jeune femme, comme un homme de son âge se doit de le faire.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

"Je préfère l'accompagner jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste Malefoy, je reviens dans très peu de temps."

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'il transplana avec l'adolescente. Sainte Mangouste avait été alerté : il eut juste à assurer à la jeune femme qu'on prendrait soin d'elle avant qu'elle ne fut prise en charge par un infirmier.

Il transplana de nouveau dans l'autre sens.

"Tu n'as pas fait ton speech de "moi aussi j'ai été un enfant battu" aujourd'hui ? Sourit Malefoy.  
\- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne raconte jamais cette histoire de gaieté de coeur. Cette fois ci, elle n'était pas nécessaire. Alors tais-toi et aide moi à arrêter cet enfoiré. La gamine a dix-sept ans.  
\- Pardon ? (La voix de Malefoy était partie dans les aigus)  
\- Heureux que je ne sois pas le seul choqué, parce que devant le Greyhound, t'avais pas l'air retourné.  
\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense Potter, et tu sais que j'agis dans le but des victimes. Alors arrête de me reprocher des trucs qui n'existent pas."

Le deux hommes descendirent les marches vers le petit salon.

"Monsieur Greyhound, en raison de votre apparente violation d'une bonne petite dizaine de lois, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous amener au bureau des aurors pour un interrogatoire plus complet.  
\- Allons Monsieur Malefoy, vous plaisantez j'espère. Cette femme a perdu la raison, et j'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter ses jérémiades.  
\- Cette jeune femme a dix-sept ans et elle porte plus de bleus et de marques sur le corps que je n'en portais après la bataille finale. Vous allez donc nous suivre sans histoire et répondre de vos actes.  
\- Il est intolérable que vous veniez m'accusez sous mon propre toit de tel inepties !"

L'homme eut à peine le temps de brandir sa baguette que Harry le désarma et que Malefoy l'immobilisa.

"Il ne me semble pas que c'était une suggestion Monsieur Greyhoud, lâcha Malefoy, sarcastique"

—

"Il était presque trop facile à arrêter, c'est frustrant," grogna Harry après l'avoir délivré à la station de garde du bureau des aurors.  
\- C'est un vieux badaud, il n'a jamais rien fait de sa vie. Ça doit être la première fois que quelqu'un lui tient tête.  
\- Ton monde m'étonnera toujours…  
\- Ce n'est pas "mon monde". Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais comme ça, Malefoy répondit avec dédain."

Harry se souvenait de leur première mission ensemble, près de dix ans auparavant. Ils étaient en pleine formation pour le métier d'auror. L'affaire avait été chaotique : ils ne s'écoutaient pas, se hurlaient dessus même, sans parler de l'absence totale de confiance entre les deux hommes. Il y avait de ça dix ans, Malefoy aurait répondu qu'Harry n'avait pas à critiquer "son monde" ; que les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient. Malefoy d'il y a dix ans n'aurait pas été si répressif face aux actions de cet homme.

Harry attrapa un formulaire sur le bureau.

"Bon, sur ce, j'ai du travail inutile à faire. Salut Malefoy.  
\- Potter."

Malefoy claqua ses talons et s'en alla sans plus de discours. Harry fit de même après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Malefoy lui inspirait toujours cette envie.

Harry claqua la porte de son bureau et se mit à travailler. Il avait une bonne dizaine de cas comme celui-ci à devoir commenter. Son retard s'expliquait par la longueur des cas comme celui de la matinée. Mais certain prenait des heures.

A midi il mangea à son bureau. Il ne sortit pas de l'après-midi.

Quand dix-sept heures arriva, il s'attendait à voir Malefoy arriver, mais l'homme semblait avoir du retard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. A dix-sept heures vingt, il finit par envoyer un de ces avions en papier à son collègue.

Harry hésita à partir quand il vit que la réponse continuait à se laisser désirer quelques dix minutes plus tard. Mais il se sentait obliger de rester au cas où une réponse de l'homme arriverait. Il reçut une réponse pas moins de quarante minutes après son premier message.

"Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, nous irons demain."

Harry grogna, dire qu'il était resté pour rien. Il attrapa sa cape sans plus de préambule, dit bonjour à Mathilda, remercia madame Jones, puis transplana au chemin de traverse.

Comme à son habitude, il choisit le magasin de Madame Guipure. Une vendeuse, cousine de la gérante, vint à sa rencontre.

"Monsieur Potter ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Vous venez pour le mariage j'imagine !  
\- Oui, comment ?  
\- Mais tout le monde en parle monsieur Potter ! La jeune Weasley qui se marie avec quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train lors de votre séparation, mais là, cela dépasse tout entendement. Vous faîtes des heureuses monsieur Potter, les dames pensaient tout espoir perdu car on pensait que vous retournerez avec la jeune Weasley. Mais maintenant, beaucoup sont rassurées. D'autres sont tristes de voir que votre couple n'a pas fleurit.  
\- Elle se marie avec Neville, je ne peux pas être plus heureux pour elle.  
\- Allons, allons, ne parlons pas de sujets qui fâchent, coupa Madame Guipure.  
\- Ils ne me fâchent pas. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde embêté. Ma relation avec Ginny est arrivée et elle est terminée.  
\- Peu importe, rejeta la vendeuse du revers de la main. Quel type de robe de sorcier cherchez-vous ?  
\- Moins "classique" , demanda Harry, vexé que la vendeuse puisse penser qu'Harry était accroché à la jeune Weasley."

Si la résolution de l'homme en demandant quelque chose de moins conventionnel était de surprendre Malefoy, il échoua lamentablement. Il quitta le magasin avec un costume sombre au veston rayé.

Harry avait pourtant regardé les propositions de la jeune femme mais tout lui semblait trop osé, sinon dans les couleurs ou dans la coupe.

Il finit par rentrer chez lui, épuiser par la séance et énervé contre Malefoy de l'avoir fait attendre une heure.

* * *

Une romance bien clichée en perspective je crois. Je m'étais toujours interdite de tomber dans les clichés habituels de la fanfiction. Mais je me suis dit "tant pis", je vois pas pourquoi ce serait quelque chose de mal ^^

En espérant que ce début vous plaise.

Cordialement,

Moi.


	2. Chapitre 2

Pour Harry, le retour à la maison n'était jamais le plus agréable. Le 12 square Grimmaud était son héritage, mais aussi bien trop grand pour lui. Il avait longtemps hésité à faire louer l'immense maison et se prendre un appartement dans le centre de Londres, mais les remords l'en avait empêché.

Depuis la mort de Kreattur, c'était pire encore, la maison respirait la tristesse. Heureusement, il avait changé les tapisseries sombres et les miroirs d'époque en une décoration plus agréable. Malgré tout, le vide l'accompagnait. Parfois quand il marchait devant la tapisserie Black en faisant le ménage, une larme coulait sur sa joue en voyant les marques brûlées sur le mur. Il imaginait le portrait de son parrain sous le noir brûlé et tous les Black rejetés par la famille.

Les Black n'étaient pas ravis que la maison reviennent à Harry. L'homme s'était plusieurs fois fait menacé par de lointains cousins de son parrain. Le ministère n'était pas franchement ravi qu'on s'attaque à un auror et encore moins à "Harry Potter".

La justice avait alors clairement indiqué à qui appartenait le logement : Harry hérita.

Harry jeta sa cape sur le sofa, et alla s'ouvrir une bière. Il grogna en voyant la vaisselle qui s'amoncelait, se maudissant une fois de plus de ne pas avoir investi dans des éponges magiques. Il laissa cependant tout en place et alla s'écrouler dans le canapé.

Personne ne lui avait dit que ce serait si dur de revenir chez soi quand il n'y avait personne avec qui passer la soirée.

Harry alluma la télé : les mêmes émissions encore et encore. Quelques blagues sur BBC one, de l'information sur ITV, un talkshow sur BBC two. Il but une gorgée et prit le livre sur la table basse.

Il allait pour l'ouvrir mais le reposa : il essayait toujours de lire sans succès. Il prenait des mois pour lire une centaine de page. "Lis pour t'occuper" avait dit Hermione.

Comme souvent, il finit sa soirée à regarder la télé, une pizza tout juste commandée à la main. Il s'endormit dans le canapé, préférant le sofa à son lit trop grand.

—

Drago était un idiot. Il le savait depuis longtemps mais il ne pensait pas qu'envoyer une lettre en pleine journée à sa mère provoquerait ce genre de réaction.

"Mère,

Je ramènerais quelqu'un à dîner dimanche.

Drago"

Quelques mots sur un parchemin, rien de particulier ? Faux. Madame Malefoy avait décider de rendre sur le champ visite à son fils.

"Mère ? Que faites-vous là?  
\- Je te pensais plus heureux de me voir.  
\- Vous savez que je suis toujours heureux de vous voir, mais il me semble que vous ne devriez pas venir au ministère. Si quelqu'un venait à vous surprendre, je pourrais avoir de sérieux problèmes…  
\- Le ministère a bien changé alors. Tant pis, allons dîner ensemble."

Au moment où Drago allait répliquer que bien qu'il voulait bien dîner avec sa mère, il était tôt, un avion en papier atterrit sur son bureau. "Merde, Potter" pensa-t-il sans le répéter à voix haute. Il lu le court mot pour que sa mère ne suspecte rien puis le mit de côté.

"Tu ne réponds pas ? Je pensais t'avoir mieux éduquer que cela.  
\- C'est déjà une réponse en elle même, mère, mentit l'auror.  
\- Bien. Alors pour le dîner ?  
\- Rejoignons nous dans une heure plutôt, nous n'allons pas manger à 17h20.  
\- Si tu rejettes ainsi ta pauvre mère, alors soit. A dans une heure. "

Et elle claqua la porte sans un mot. Drago soupira. Le dîner allait être long. Il regarda de nouveau le parchemin.

"Il est dix-sept heures vingt, j'espère que tu as une excuse valable.

Harry."

Drago se maudit une fois de plus. Pas question de répondre tout de suite. S'il faisait ça, il devrait aller rejoindre l'auror sans l'excuse de ne pas avoir vu son mot.

Bien qu'une virée shopping donnait bien plus envie à Malefoy que de devoir mentir à sa mère pendant une heure, les conséquences de manquer le dîner seraient bien trop importantes.

Il resta donc assis à son bureau, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce mot pendant les quarante minutes suivantes. Il essaya bien de faire son travail mais un semblant de culpabilité lui accaparait son attention. Il se contenta alors d'attendre bêtement. Il finit par rédiger un mot d'excuse quand il décida que suffisamment de temps était passé pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, puis rangea ses affaires. Il sortit finalement à dix-huit heures dix, redoutant les prochaines heures.

Sa mère l'attendait comme prévu devant le ministère. Elle portait un manteau de fourrure qu'il n'avait pas vu quand elle était rentrée.

"Vous êtes bien chic pour un soir de semaine, dit Drago.  
\- Il fallait bien, je n'en ai plus beaucoup l'occasion. J'ai réservé à l'hôtel Corêt, J'espère que cela te conviens.  
\- Ce sera parfait, mère."

Draco détestait ce restaurant, et sa mère le savait. Elle voulait juste le mettre mal à l'aise pour qu'il écourte le dîner en lui racontant tout ce qu'elle désirait savoir.

Madame Malefoy glissa son bras sous celui de son fils qui transplana vers la direction indiquée. Elle eut la décence d'attendre que tous deux ait reçu leur premier plat pour aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Qui invites-tu à dîner mon fils ?"

Drago avait deux options. Soit il prétendait pendant tout le repas que c'était une surprise et le dîner du dimanche serait doublement un enfer, soit il crachait tout de suite le morceau.

Il hésita. Après tout sa mère avait voulu le déstabiliser… Alors il ferait de même :

"Harry Potter.  
\- LE Harry Potter ?  
\- Vous en connaissez d'autres peut-être ?  
\- Ne joue pas au plus malin Drago. Pourquoi invites-tu Harry Potter à dîner ?  
\- Harry et moi sommes ensemble."

Drago se sentit bizarre en prononçant le nom de son collègue. Il l'appelait très rarement ainsi. Très exceptionnellement en temps de crise, mais jamais dans la vie courante. Quand à la mère de Drago elle resta sans voix pendant un moment.

"J'espérais que la personne avec qui tu te marierais serait une femme, malgré tous ces penchants."

Drago faillit se lever de table et partir. La colère était monté en lui d'un coup.

"Quoi que vous en ayez toujours pensé, ce ne sont pas des penchants, c'est ce que je suis.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas de quoi tu parlais, contra sa mère.  
\- Et puis pourquoi parlez-vous de mariage ? Demanda Drago, la voix vibrante.  
\- C'est la première personne que tu emmène à la maison, et je sais que tu as eu beaucoup d'amantes, cela devait donc être sérieux.  
\- Cette relation est tout à fait sérieuse mais nous ne sommes pas sur le sujet du mariage !"

Drago s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans son mensonge. Dans quoi avait-il mis les pieds ? Il regarda sa mère lui demander de parler moins fort de la main puis dire après une hésitation :

"Me voilà rassurée alors.  
\- Mère si je décide un jour d'épouser un homme j'épouserais un homme, peu importe ce que vous semblez en penser. Nous n'en sommes pas à ce stade là avec Po-Harry.  
\- Tu l'appelles Potter ? Remarqua sa mère.  
\- Un habitude entre nous."

Pendant que Drago tentait en vain de se calmer, sa mère sirotait son verre de vin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Je suppose que nous lui devons beaucoup pour le procès.  
\- Vous pensez réellement que je fais ça pour le procès ? Que je lui fait une fleur ? C'est incroyable. Cela fait dix ans mère. J'ai payé ma dette depuis longtemps.  
\- Contrôles tes émotions, le reprit sèchement Madame Malefoy. Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela fait dix ans qu'il est ton collègue de travail. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu m'excuseras d'avoir certains doutes Drago, mais je ne vous ai guère vu ensemble. Prétendre que cette relation est "sérieuse" me paraît bien précipité.  
\- Nous allons au mariage de Weasley samedi. Jusque là notre relation était plutôt secrète, c'est tout, bredouilla Drago."

Il avait l'impression que sa mère lisait à travers lui. Il avait si peu réfléchi à son plan, tout ça pour prouver à Pansy qu'il était quelqu'un d'attirant et qui ne repoussait pas quiconque s'approchait. Il avait fallut qu'entre toutes les personnes, il choisisse Potter. Il se maudit intérieurement.

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Drago, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien que tu forniques avec le survivant.  
\- Forniques ? Mère, je vous en prie.  
\- Je pense que tu devrais vraiment voir avec ce jeune homme s'il est bien que vous veniez dimanche."

Drago accusa le coup. Il avait été surpris que sa mère prenne aussi bien sa sexualité à l'époque. Il lui avait dit autour d'un thé, durant un après-midi. "Et bien, soit", avait-elle seulement répondu après un court silence. Elle avait par la suite changé de sujet. Il pensait que c'était sa façon à elle de dire "Après tout ce qu'on a vécu durant la guerre, tu mérites ce que tu désires." Drago s'était bien trompé.

Il se leva sans un mot et commença à mettre son manteau.

"Tu agis comme un enfant. Tu me déçois beaucoup.  
\- Je vais faire l'enfant ailleurs. Bonne soirée."

Drago sort la tête haute, mais les larmes ne se firent pas attendre quand il sortit. Il n'en revenait pas. Il marcha jusqu'à son appartement, se laissant rageusement pleurer.

—

Quand Harry vit entrer Malefoy dans son bureau, il se prépara à s'énerver contre l'ancien Serpentard pour l'heure qu'il avait attendu la veille. Mais celui-ci lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Potter ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier soir. Ce n'était pas correct.

\- Ça non, je t'ai attendu une heure ! Mais bon, faute avouée, faute à moitié pardonnée. A quoi dois-je l'honneur de t'avoir dans mon bureau ?  
\- J'ai réfléchi à notre histoire de "faux couple "et nous devons la rendre plus crédible que ça.  
\- Ah ? Se contenta de répondre Harry.  
\- Tout à fait."

Drago s'assit et sortit un parchemin qu'il avait préparé la veille après son rendez-cous avec sa mère.

"Premièrement, nous allons nous appeler par nos prénoms, il est important de ne pas mettre de distance sur ce point là. J'ai pensé que les noms d'oiseaux seraient inutiles pour la crédibilité de notre couple.

Deuxièmement, nous devons passer plus de temps ensemble en public.

Troisièmement, nous devons nous arrêter de nous disputer sans cesse et prendre ce temps pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Il serait inconvenant de ne pas pouvoir répondre à une question si elle nous est posée.  
\- Tu me fais peur. Tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire tout ça ? On ne peut pas juste inventer sur le moment ? proposa Harry.  
\- Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour improviser, avoua Drago en se rappelant de la scène de la veille. Et puis si on nous pose des questions séparément, il ne faut pas qu'on se contredisent.  
\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais on ne fait pas ça maintenant, on est au travail.  
\- Quand ? Demanda Drago.  
\- Ce soir, après avoir acheté un costume, on prendra un verre ou quelque chose du genre.  
\- Tu proposes un rendez-vous ? dit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité, rit Harry en retour. Allez ouste, j'ai du travail."

Quelques minutes après le départ de Malefoy, Harry était toujours entrain de sourire. Quand Malefoy voulait, il n'était pas si insupportable que ça.

—

"Je ne suis pas convaincu, répéta Drago pour la énième fois."

Harry râla sans s'en cacher. Quand est-ce que le blond était convaincu ? C'était la septième robe de soirée qu'il essayait. Et la différence entre elles était très minime.

"Elles sont toutes pareilles ! J'aime beaucoup celle-ci, on ne peut pas arrêter ?  
\- Juste une dernière."

Harry grogna et referma le rideau. Une main lui tendit une tenue qu'il enfila sans y prêter attention. Il ouvrit le rideau avec un large mouvement.

"Alors on ne dit rien pour une fois ? Rit Harry avant de se rendre compte que l'autre homme était littéralement bouche bée. J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Est ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?  
\- Non.  
\- Rends toi service et fais le, finit par dire Malefoy."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers le miroir. Il comprit : il avait l'air… beau. Un mélange entre homme d'affaire et mannequin avant-garde, avec quand même la touche de folie qu'était ses cheveux.

"Cela vous convient monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda une vendeuse.  
\- Parfait. Nous prendrons ceci et les boutons que j'ai commandé la dernière fois.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
\- La vache tu es doué à ça, lâcha Harry.  
\- Merci."

Drago sourit et laissa le brun enlever son costume, satisfait de lui même. Il paya le costume sans que son collègue le sache. Drago connaissait le problème d'Harry avec l'argent, et il ne voulait pas que l'homme fasse une crise cardiaque en voyant le prix de ce trois-pièce.

Harry ressortit avec son jean, son polo et ses baskets. Drago avait du mal à l'admettre mais même dans cet accoutrement moldu, Harry était beau. Pas aussi attirant que dans son costume hors de prix, mais suffisamment pour que Drago le remarque à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce.

"Bon maintenant que je me sens redevable, tu viens à la maison pour ta liste ?  
\- Fierté gryffondor, ironisa le blond. Je te suis."

Quand Drago vit la maison des Black il murmura :

"J'avais oublié que tu vivais ici.  
\- Tu connais toutes mon enfance tragique mais tu ne sais pas que j'ai hérité des Black ? S'amusa Harry.  
\- Ça m'était juste sorti de la tête, calme toi."

Drago entra à la suite de Harry sans un mot.

"Ça a changé.  
\- J'en pouvais plus du noir et des toiles d'araignées. Tu excuseras le désordre. "

"C'est mieux comme ça", se retint de dire Drago. Harry n'allait pas recevoir deux compliments dans la même journée. Harry se déchaussa et jeta sa cape sur un portemanteau. Il invita Drago à faire de même. Ce dernier retira juste sa cape.

"Du vin ?  
\- Pourquoi pas, dit Drago en observant une fois de plus son environnement."

L'étroit couloir qui servait jadis d'entrée avait été détruit au profit d'une plus grande salle à manger. Les murs taupes étaient maintenant blancs.

Quand Drago se reconcentra, Harry se tenait face à lui, deux bouteilles à la main.

"Tu préfères lequel ? Offrit Harry.  
\- Aucun. N'as-tu pas aussi hérité de la magnifique cave à vin des Blacks ?  
\- Si, sourit Harry en le voyant si sérieux pour un simple verre de rouge. Mais je ne saurais faire la différence entre un bon vin et ceux que j'ai dans les mains.  
\- Moi si, ajouta Drago, clair de ce qu'il désirait.  
\- J'ai compris, je t'emmène à la cave, Monsieur Malefoy choisira le vin à sa convenance."

La situation était bizarre pour Drago, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas pris la tête depuis au moins vingt minutes. Harry agissait vraiment trop "amicalement" pour que ce ne soit pas suspect. Cependant, le blond ne dit rien et descendit les marches à son tour.

La lumière s'alluma sur une grande cave où était entreposé une grande quantité de meubles, de portraits qui semblaient tous s'en être allés dans d'autres tableaux. Finalement, il y avait une porte qui menait vers ce que Drago savait être la cave des Black. Il était déjà venu petit, le froid du lieu l'avait toujours intimidé.

Drago ne mit pas longtemps à choisir ; rien de trop spécial, l'occasion ne le méritait pas. Il remonta seul car Harry avait déclaré vouloir trouver des verres.

Quand il revint dans la salle à manger, le lieu avait été rangé à coup de baguettes, les déchets du repas de la veille évaporés. Harry l'attendait avec deux grands verre à pieds.

"Tu ne connais pas le vin, mais tu connais les verres qu'il faut pour le boire, remarqua Drago.  
\- Désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai juste pris les plus imposants.  
\- Tricheur, accusa Drago.

\- Non, juste malin."

Harry sortit un tire bouchon, visiblement un instrument moldu que Malefoy ne connaissait pas.

"Il y a des sorts pour ça.  
\- Habitude moldue, expliqua Harry, soulagé que Malefoy ne fasse pas de commentaires désagréables."

Harry versa deux verres et lui proposa de s'asseoir au bar pendant qu'il tentait de préparer à manger.

"Je te promets rien de fou, je dois pas savoir faire plus de quatre plats. "

Drago leva un sourcil, lui même ne savait pas en faire un. Harry ouvrit son frigo pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire.

"Pâtes à la carbonara ?  
\- Tu sais faire ça ? S'étonna le blond.  
\- Pas la version officielle mais la version "Harry" oui."

Harry commença le repas en parlant avec Drago. Ils parlèrent du compte rendu sur l'affaire du lundi, comparant leur versions. Les deux hommes avaient déjà eu des problèmes à cause de leur perception très différente des affaires.

"Bon, pendant que ça cuit, tu m'expliques ta liste ?  
\- Il faut qu'on soit crédible si on se met en couple, commença Drago.  
\- Ça oui, je suis d'accord.  
\- D'abord on s'appelle par nos prénoms.  
\- Ok.  
\- Puis, on passe plus de temps ensemble.  
\- C'est ce qu'on fait, remarqua Harry.  
\- En public, rajouta Drago.  
\- On a pas vraiment le temps avant samedi, entre l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Neville et mon sommeil …  
\- On pourrait manger à l'extérieur ensemble un midi ? Si on a pas d'articles dans le journal, je ne suis pas sûr que notre relation soit sérieuse."

Harry lâcha un rire mais s'arrêta en voyant le blond absolument pas amusé. Harry s'excusa brièvement avant de reprendre :

"J'ai suffisamment fais les titres des journaux pour ma vie entière, et ça arrive encore tout les deux mois. Donc, si on peut éviter, s'il te plaît, ce serait fantastique.  
\- Tu veux être crédible ou non ?  
\- On aurait bien pu garder notre relation secrète, non ?  
\- J'ai déjà utilisé cet argument, il était pas très convainquant, soupira Drago en se rappelant la discussion avec sa mère.  
\- Bon, soit. On verra ça avant la fin de la semaine."

Drago regardait la bouteille de vin avec insistence alors Harry lui remplit de nouveau son verre. Il en profita pour commencer le sien. Pour être honnête, bien que le vin était bon, il ne sentait pas une différence majeure entre celui-ci et sa bouteille habituelle.

"Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Arrêter de s'engueuler.  
\- Celle-là je l'avais retenue, sourit Harry, comme fier de lui.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu es agréable depuis tout à l'heure ? Je comprends mieux.  
\- Non ça c'est parce que tu m'as pas encore emmerdé ce soir, précisa Harry, vexé.  
\- Hilarant, Potter.  
\- Harry, le reprit ce dernier en levant son verre. On a tenu trente minutes, bravo à nous."

Harry taquinait le blond autant qu'il le raillait. Il reprit une gorgée de vin, et finit de préparer le repas. Il versa la moitié de la casserole dans une assiette puis regarda Drago. Culpabilisant soudainement, il sortit une cuillère de service et tenta d'arranger celles de son collègue.

"Bon appétit"

Un moment passa.

"Tu es bien silencieux … Drago, tenta Harry.  
\- C'est bon, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
\- Merci ?  
\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est super bon, tu as appris où à cuisiner comme ça ?  
\- J'ai vécu seul pendant des années. J'ai pas eu le choix au bout d'un moment, je pouvais pas commander de la nourriture tous les jours. Même si je t'avoue que ça reste le cas plusieurs fois par semaine.  
\- Je vis tout seul aussi mais pourtant je ne sais rien faire.  
\- Elfes de maisons ? Demanda Harry.  
\- Oui. J'en ai une. Elle ramène de la nourriture du manoir.  
\- Tous les jours ?  
\- Pratiquement, seulement pour le petit déjeuner, je ne mange pas le soir. Je préfère me coucher léger, expliqua Drago.  
\- On dirait une grand-mère qui parle, se moqua Harry.  
\- Qui te dit que je n'en suis pas une ? Sourit le blond.  
\- Depuis tout ce temps tu étais sous polynectar ? Oh. Mon. Dieu, je vais te dénoncer au bureau des aurors.  
\- Je suis terrifié, railla Drago"

Les deux hommes laissèrent un rire complice s'échapper. Harry en était à son deuxième verre de vin, Drago à son troisième. L'alcool déliait les langues. Les deux hommes finirent leur repas. En plaçant les assiettes dans l'évier, Harry proposa :

"J'ai un jeu d'échecs si tu veux."

Harry s'étonnait presque lui même en se disant qu'il ne voulait pas que l'ancien Serpentard ne parte. Il avait l'impression que la maison prenait vie.

"Oui, pourquoi pas. Il paraît que tu es fort en plus.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Bonne question, une vieille rumeur de Poudlard je suppose. (Drago haussa les épaules). Tu as pas autre chose à boire ?  
\- Si, du blanc, quelques bouteilles de bières, tu connais ?  
\- J'ai fais suffisamment de bars pour connaître la bière. Crois-le ou non, c'est passé dans le monde sorcier il y a bien longtemps."

Harry sortit l'échiquier et se mit côté noir, frôlant à la même occasion l'épaule de Drago sur le passage. Ils s'étaient installés près du feu de cheminée, que Drago avait allumé d'un coup de baguette. "Ça aussi tu le fais à la main ?" Avait demandé Drago en pointant le feu éteint. Bien sûr que non, trop d'efforts.

"Si c'est pas ironique, s'amusa Drago.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Toi du côté noir et moi du côté blanc.  
\- T'inquiètes pas, tu as toujours des pions à ton service, répondit Harry du tac au tac. Désolé. Je voulais pas … te vexer.  
\- C'est pas grave. Tu sais, commença Drago avant d'avancer le premier pion, c'était aussi mes amis. Vince et Greg était pas les plus intelligents mais j'appréciais leur compagnie. Je sais ce que vous en pensiez à la table des Gryffondors.  
\- Je suis désolé. Mais pourquoi au passé ? Gregory Goyle est ?  
\- Mort, oui. Il a pas bien supporter les procès et la mort de Vince. Il s'est tué.  
\- Je n'ai jamais su, s'excusa Harry.  
\- Joue donc, au lieu de parler de ça."

Harry se sentit stupide. Il ne voulait pas aborder un tel sujet. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Crabbe et Goyle mais il pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'avait ressenti Drago à leur perte. Il resta silencieux un moment, se contentant de boire de petites gorgées et de répondre aux attaques de Drago sur le plateau.

"Et sinon, tu voudrais peut-être qu'on discute de comment on s'est mis ensemble ?  
\- Pour ?  
\- Crédibilité, tout ça, rougit Harry sous le regard du blond.  
\- Hmm, oui. Des idées ? Hey je l'aime pas ce coup, grogna Drago en voyant Harry échanger son roi et sa tour.  
\- Non, on peut dire que c'était un rapprochement progressif, qu'on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui a déclenché la chose.  
\- Premier baiser ?  
\- Pas quelque chose de romantique, grimaça Harry, Ginny sait que c'est pas mon truc. Elle se douterais que ça cloche.  
\- Pourquoi pas après être allé boire un verre après le travail ? On était alcoolisés, proposa Drago.  
\- On a réalisé que plus tard la portée du baiser."

Harry eut un frisson. C'était tellement étrange de parler de ce scénario comme s'il s'était réellement passé. Pire encore, la discussion lui rappelait leur propre soirée. "Boire un verre après le travail, bourrés"

Ils n'étaient pour ainsi dire bourré, mais quand Harry se resservit un verre de bière, il sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder du tout. Un silence s'installa de nouveau. Harry aurait adoré savoir ce que son collègue pensait à cet instant précis, savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul dérouté par la conversation.

"Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Euh oui, accepta Harry, étonné que le blond prenne la peine de demander.  
\- Pourquoi tu es célibataire ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il célibataire ? Parce que il ne trouvait personne ? Quelle drôle de question.

"Parce que tu l'es par choix, toi ?  
\- Non, mais je n'ai personne qui m'adule comme toi tu peux être adulé. L'entièreté de la gente féminine et sûrement tous les gars gays rêvent de coucher avec toi, tu as le choix, alors pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu as envie de coucher avec moi ? Quoique non, ne répond pas à cette question je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je sais que j'attire les gens à cause de ma célébrité mais j'ai pas vraiment envie que ce soit pour ça que quelqu'un sorte avec moi…  
\- Tu es connu parce que tu as battu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, que tu as prouvé courage, force et humilité en témoignant à certains procès. Tu n'es pas Lockhart, les gens admirent de réelles caractéristiques chez toi.  
\- Ils pensent tous me connaître, croient ce que disent les journaux. Mais soyons clairs, aucun d'entre eux ne connait ce que j'ai vécu. Seul mes amis savent la vérité. Toutes les fois où j'ai été perdu, incapable de bouger, celles où je me nommais moi-même le survivant, fier d'une valeur que je n'avais pas. Je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui m'idéalise.  
\- Je suppose que c'est logique, dit Drago en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
\- Quand à toi, tu n'es peut-être pas adulé, mais tu vas pas me faire croire que tu as du mal à trouver des gens avec qui coucher, surtout avec ce physique, protesta Harry.  
\- Merci, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin. Si c'est pour les coups d'un soir, il me suffit d'aller dans un bar moldu où personne me connaît, personne ne me hait là-bas. Mais pour une relation sérieuse je t'assure que ça ne se bouscule pas au portillon, grogna Drago en abattant le fou de son adversaire.  
\- Tu vas dans des bars moldus ?  
\- Oui, ça t'étonne ?  
\- J'ai la vague impression que tu avais encore des problèmes avec la pureté des sangs.  
\- C'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai insulté un moldu ou un né-moldu devant toi ?  
\- Pas faux, grogna Harry en voyant son second cavalier disparaître.  
\- J'ai juste encore du mal avec leur coutumes, leur façon de procéder. Mais bon, c'est comme si tu m'invitais dans une famille tahitienne, expliqua-t-il, je n'aurais aucune idée de comment me comporter."

Harry sourit quand enfin il réussit à reprendre la main sur le jeu. Le blond le distrayait bien trop ce soir et il jouait n'importe comment. Il finit par abattre son dernier coup et mangea la dame de son adversaire avant de dire "échec et mat".

"Bien joué, dit simplement Drago."

Il tendit la main vers celle de son adversaire qui la serra.

"Je me demande des fois pourquoi on se déteste encore, soupira Harry.  
\- Vieille habitude. Même après dix ans on s'engueule toujours pour rien.  
\- Digestif ? proposa Harry.  
\- Ok."

Harry se leva de sa chaise pour se rendre compte qu'il titubait. Il tenta de faire bonne figure mais fini par se faire rire lui même en ne marchant pas droit.

"Un coup de main peut-être ? Se moqua Drago.  
\- Je gère. Le placard est juste là. Hum, eau de vie à l'anis ?  
\- Pas fan.  
\- Cognac de France ?  
\- Déjà mieux. Tu savais que mon nom de famille était français ?  
\- Je me souviens vaguement que tu me l'as dis une dizaine de fois.  
\- Est ce que je t'ai dit que je savais parler français ?, ajouta Drago  
\- Tu sais parler français ? (Harry écarquilla les yeux:) Comment ça se fait ?  
\- On a de la famille là bas et une maison de vacances près de Cannes. L'été je jouais avec les enfants du village. Tous des gosses de riches sang purs, mais français."

Harry et Drago prirent un petit verre chacun et avalèrent l'alcool d'une gorgée.

"On va pas être bien demain pour le boulot, bredouilla Harry.  
\- Rien à faire, sourit le blond en retour.  
\- T'es presque cool quand tu enlèves le balais de ton cul.  
\- Faut que tu travailles sur tes compliments, se moqua Drago encore une foi. C'est presque une insulte dit comme ça.  
\- Je voulais pas dire …  
\- Je sais. Je te le dis juste. Revanche ? Répondit-il en pointant le plateau du doigt.  
\- Ok"

Harry et Drago se lancèrent alors dans une seconde partie gagnée de nouveau par Harry, au damn de Drago qui protesta pendant toute la partie que ce n'était pas juste car Harry avait bien plus d'expérience que lui.

"Je crois que je vais aller dormir, dit Harry.

\- Ok, je vais rentrer alors.  
\- T'es sûr de vouloir transplaner dans cet état, protesta Harry. Si tu te loupes …  
\- J'ai déjà transplané avec beaucoup plus d'alcool dans le sang, je gère."

Drago marcha avec difficulté jusqu'à sa cape qu'il enfila aussi difficilement. Il salua le brun d'un signe de la main et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Harry sourit pour lui-même. Peut-être faire semblant d'être avec Malefoy allait juste être facile comme ce soir.

* * *

Bien le bonjour !

J'ai mis un peu de temps à arrêter de supprimer tout ce que j'écrivais, ce qui allonge le temps d'écriture. Enfin bref, en espérant que la suite vous plaise

Love

PS : Réponse à Enchantix : Merci ! En espérant que celui là t'a plu !

Mwa


	3. Chapitre 3

Harry se rendit vraiment compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait quant il lut la première page de la gazette du sorcier.

La journée avait assez mal commencée. Il s'était réveillé avec la gueule de bois, comme il s'y attendait. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à son armoire à pharmacie avant de vider son estomac à terre. Après avoir pris la petite fiole dorée et retrouvé des idées un peu plus claires, il lava sa nuit sur le tapis. Mais par un destin qu'il maudissait, il ne se souvenait plus du sort pour les odeurs, si bien qu'il dû ouvrir ses fenêtres et se préparer en se retenant de vomir de nouveau. Il passa le quart d'heure avant de transplaner avec une horrible odeur pour seul réveil.

En arrivant au ministère, il avait eu la vague impression qu'on le dévisageait particulièrement et il n'y avait pas pire pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il s'en mettait à regretter la veille. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il attrapa le journal qu'on lui tendait sans même le regarder, n'attendant qu'une chose, se retrouver seul à son bureau.

C'est uniquement quand il croisa Mathilda qu'il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mathilda ne disait rien. Elle ne lui parla pas de Madame Jones, ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Non, elle regardait le sol, l'air coupable.

"Bonjour Mathilda, commença Harry.  
\- Monsieur Potter."

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas comme d'habitude.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Je vous jure que je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient ça. On m'a juste posé une question alors vous savez comment je suis monsieur Potter, j'ai répondu. Je ne savais pas que le monsieur était journaliste.  
\- Journaliste ? S'étonna Harry avant de monter la Gazette à son visage"

'Le secret du survivant : une relation plus que polémique'. L'article commençait avec un énorme photo de Malefoy et lui, le sourire aux lèvres après avoir quitté le magasin de vêtements. Harry sourit en voyant leur air rieur respectif : Drago avait blagué sur la vendeuse, parlant de son accent si hautain.

"Toi qui voulais un article dans le journal, gagné" pensa Harry. Il soupira.

"Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur Potter, s'excusa encore Mathilda.  
\- Cet article allait arriver à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon. Je vous excuse. Je vous laisse, j'ai de la lecture, grimaça Harry en secouant le papier devant le visage de la cinquantenaire. Au revoir.  
\- Au revoir monsieur Potter."

Mathilda s'éclipsa, toujours honteuse, pendant qu'Harry fermait la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Même s'il avait pardonné la femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange de frustration et de colère non seulement vis à vis d'elle mais surtout du journal.

Ce torchon épiait ses moindres faits et geste depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu le droit à une page , c'était pour montrer sa présence à un match de quidditch national. L'article n'était pas sur la victoire écrasante des Harpies de Hollyhead, non ! Il portait exclusivement sur le soutien inconditionnel du survivant pour Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley : "Vont-ils se remettre ensemble ?"

Ginny était alors fiancée à Neville depuis un an et demi. Comment pouvaient-ils manquer autant de considération ?

La fois précédente, c'était sa tenue à un repas officiel qui avait fait la deuxième page du journal.

Mais avant tout, ils s'étaient gentiment chargés de son coming out. Avant même que Ginny ne soit au courant de sa bisexualité, le gazette titrait : " L'élu renie-t-il son camp ?" Avec pour photo lui et un moldu, perdus dans un baiser.

Harry avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à cacher ses expérimentations à ses amis. Il avait voulu être sûr de lui avant de s'exposer au regard des autres, le temps de ne pas regretter. Mais la gazette ne prenait pas en compte ce genre de facteurs. Il était bien plus important de tenir à jour sa myriade de lecteurs. Il avait alors dû gérer des amis qui se sentaient trahis et une Ginny dans une colère noire.

"Alors c'est pour ça !" Avait-elle crié en débarquant dans son bureau sans prévenir. Il avait reçu une gifle monumentale. Ginny s'en voulait par ailleurs toujours. Sa réaction avait été un peu … disproportionnée.

Harry et la Gazette avaient donc déjà quelques rapports houleux avant ce matin. Même si Harry était conscient qu'un tel article dans le journal était rêvé pour leur crédibilité en tant que couple, il détestait paraître dans ces pages.

Harry prit alors le temps de lire l'article. On les aurait surprit à la sortie du magasin de la rue Eisenhower puis transplanant ensemble vers une destination inconnue mais indéniablement commune. On y retrouvait aussi l'interview de Mathilda. "Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy font des missions ensemble parfois. On dit qu'ils sont parfaitement complémentaires dans leur travail." "On ne les pensait pas ensemble, et je ne peux pas vous dire si c'est vrai". "Ils ont quitté le bureau ensemble ce soir, ils sont très gentils avec moi, vous savez." "C'est vrai qu'ils se voient plus souvent que d'habitude maintenant que vous le dîtes. Il se dit même qu'ils se sont envoyés des messages secrets qui ne parlaient même pas de travail."

Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, remarqua Harry. Elle avait réussi à décrire tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours avec le maximums d'insinuations possibles. Cependant, il était vrai que le journal n'était pas reconnu pour l'exactitude des propos rapportés.

L'article concluait sur la sexualité d'Harry, les conséquences sur le monde magique et bien entendu un conclusion sur : "faut-il pardonner après la guerre?"

Deux pages rien que pour eux, quelle chance !

Harry jeta la gazette sur son bureau et en même temps on frappa à la porte. Malefoy ou Ginny ?

La tête rousse qui passa la porte lui confirma ce qu'il craignait :

"Bonjour Harry ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'apprenne ces choses là par la gazette.  
\- Excellente question …  
\- N'aie pas peur, promis, pas de baffe cette fois ci. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?  
\- De ?  
\- Fais le con ..  
\- Je suis avec Malefoy parce que je l'apprécie ? Tenta harry, se frappant mentalement d'avoir l'air si hésitant. "

Ginny sembla ne pas remarquer le malaise d'Harry car elle enchaîna :

"Et me prévenir n'était pas dans tes options, j'imagine ?  
\- Tu n'es pas sa mère, Weasley, il a encore le droit de voir qui il veut sans te prévenir, intervint Malefoy qui était rentré dans la pièce sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoive "

Il portait la robe de sorcier traditionnelle des aurors, quelque chose de rare de sa part. Le marron n'était "pas sa couleur".

"Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy, grogna la jeune rousse.  
\- Drago, le salua Harry, toujours incertain de comment dire ce simple mot.  
\- Harry, répondit Drago, ignorant Ginny.  
\- Quand je disais : "tu peux épouser tout le monde", je ne pensais pas à Malefoy.  
\- Moi non plus, grommela Harry.  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde parle de mariage ? grogna Malefoy à l'exact même moment, masquant les mots d'Harry.  
\- Mais enfin, Harry, tu aurais pu en parler ?  
\- J'allais le faire ! J'ai pas eu le temps, il faut que tu te fasse à l'idée que je suis passé au dessus de notre histoire.  
\- Quoi ? Je sais que tu …Si tu le prend comme ça.. Je m'en vais, Tu viendras pas te plaindre."

Et Ginny s'en alla comme elle était rentrée, en coup de vent.

"Et merde je l'ai vexée, soupira Harry.  
\- Qu'elle charmante petite dispute de couple…  
\- C'est pas le moment d'être jaloux Malefoy, on a autre chose à régler.  
\- C'est Drago pour toi, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
\- J'ai pas oublié, répondit sèchement Harry.  
\- C'est l'article qui te met tant en colère ? Demanda le blond, un sourcil en l'air, comme toujours. Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas en colère toi-même, à vrai dire, ils y ont pas été de main morte tu sais.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas lu, figures toi, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que ce truc dit.  
\- Il n'y a pas raison que je sois le seul à en profiter. Laisse moi te lire un passage, qui, je suis sûr, va beaucoup te plaire : "Cette incongrue romance force l'admiration autant qu'elle dérange : 'L'ancien mangemort et le sauveur' sera-t-il le conte moderne des chaumières anglaises ? Car tout y est : un gentil au coeur d'or qui se bat pour le bien, un sombre méchant en rédemption, et le trajet d'un héros vers sa vérité.  
\- L'ancien mangemort et le sauveur ? Mes dix dernières années à me trouer le cul, excuse mon langage, à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin pour ça ?  
\- Cette réaction est plus rassurante, merci. Mais tu devrais le lire, je t'en prie prends une chaise, offrit Harry, toujours debout, appuyé contre le bureau."

Drago, debout jusqu'alors s'assit sur une des chaises at attrapa le journal qu'Harry lui tendit. Pendant cette lecture, Harry put observer le regard de Drago changer au fur et à mesure.

D'abord irrité, il passa à l'incompréhension puis à quelque chose qu'Harry interpréta comme de la deception, ou peut être de la tristesse. Harry en doutait. Il n'avait pas vu Drago être triste ou même pleurer devant lui depuis des années.

"Ça va ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins.  
\- Hum, oui…  
\- J'aurais pas dû te forcer à lire..  
\- Je suis pas en sucre, si je ne voulais pas je l'aurais pas fait.  
\- C'est pas ce que j'insinue, tu clairement es affecté parce qui est dit dans ce torchon et ça te ressemble pas.  
\- Tu le serais aussi si l'on parlait de toi comme ça. Je pensais que c'était enfin derrière moi, au moins un minimum, je pensais avoir montré que j'avais changé. Et pourtant cet article écrit comme si la guerre était le mois dernier. J'ai gagné une médaille du courage pour avoir débusqué sept des grands vassaux du mage noir, merde !  
\- Tu as changé Drago, ne laisse pas ce truc te monter à la tête, il ne mérite pas ta colère. C'est un torchon. Le nombres de mensonges dans ce truc dépasse le nombre de chouette dans la volière. Crois moi, ce truc ne mérite pas ton attention, j'ai fais suffisamment fait la une pour savoir.  
\- Je.. Peu importe. Ce soir il y a le dîner officiel des aurors. Je voulais savoir si on y allait ensemble.  
\- Oh merde, j'avais oublié."

Harry laissa Drago changer de conversation. Voir l'ancien serpentard si .. fragile le mettait mal à l'aise mais curieusement plus à l'aise en sa présence. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Drago portait l'uniforme des aurors. Un repas officiel méritait une tenue officielle.

"Je crois pas avoir le courage de sortir après … ça, dit-il en désignant vaguement le journal d'une main.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, dit le blond en reprenant un peu de contenance, on ne sera pas à la même table. Au pire, on devra être à côté le temps de l'apéritif mais le plan de table est déjà publique.  
\- Je suppose que ça me rassure."

A vrai dire, Harry aurait préféré passer sa soirée à la table de Drago, au moins ils se soutiendraient dans cette catastrophe.

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi on continuerait ?  
\- C'est un peu tard pour te poser la question."

Drago se leva et quitta la pièce.

Quand Drago claque la porte de son bureau, il pleura de rage. Pas doucement avec une larme à l'oeil. Non, il détruisit son bureau, il pleura jusqu'à s'effondrer au sol. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années : se laisser autant aller à ses sentiments.

—

"Drago,  
\- Harry.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je viens transplaner avec toi. C'est bien plus crédible que si on y va séparément., s'expliqua le blond.  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Tu as l'air déçu, s'amusa le blond.  
\- J'ai le coeur brisé, répondit sarcastiquement Harry. Allez, donne ton bras !  
\- Pas question, JE nous transplane.  
\- T'as quel âge ? Donne moi ton bras, insista Harry.  
\- Je sais bien mieux transplaner que toi, j'ai envie de vomir à chaque fois que tu veux nous faire transplaner.  
\- Tu m'exaspères, soupira Harry tout en remarquant qu'il avait raison."

Harry lui tendit son bras et sentit le tourbillon habituel l'aspirer. Il arrivèrent immédiatement dans la rue qui donnait sur la salle de réception. Depuis la guerre, plus aucune réception n'avait lieu dans les locaux du ministère afin d'éviter tout accident sur les lieux même du pouvoir. Le bâtiment était juste à l'extérieur de Londres, lourd de sorts en tous genres.

La salle en elle même était décorée comme si elle appartenait à un ancien manoir du 19ème siècle.

"Harry Potter ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.  
\- Je suis ravi aussi, comment allez vous ?  
\- Bien bien, vous savez mon travail n'est pas toujours facile mais je m'en sors bien, je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps, je vous devine occupé."

Harry regarda le femme s'en aller. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette personne.

"Helene Goldenberg, c'est la directrice adjointe au département de la coopération magique internationale, précisa Drago tout bas.  
\- Merci. Tu connais tout le monde ? Parce que je te paye deux gallions si tu me présentes chaque personne avant qu'elle arrive.  
\- Trois gallions et je te dis de quoi il faut parler.  
\- Deal."

Harry remercia intérieurement Drago de lui sauver la vie, il n'y avait pas pire pour le survivant que ces dîners trop longs où il ne connaissait personne. Il passait son temps à poser des questions maladroites. On ignorait ces remarques car il était le sauveur du monde magique, heureusement pour lui. En plus, cela faisait du bien de retrouver un peu de complicité avec Drago après les problèmes de journal.

"Elie McGreggor, archiviste, il vient de découvrir un ouvrage vieux de deux milles ans qui contiendrait plus de magie noir que Bellatrix n'en connaissait sûrement. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison de son invitation, il n'est pas très aimé aux archives.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, intervint l'intéressé.  
\- Monsieur McGreggor.  
\- Vous me connaissez ? Dit le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, complètement ébloui.  
\- La découverte de ce livre fait du remous, toutes mes félicitations.  
\- Merci monsieur Potter, ajouta le jeune homme en s'en allant.  
\- Lui je le connais, chuchota de nouveau Harry, Olas Bartholdi, directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.  
\- Oui, se moqua Drago, il y a cinq ans. Il est employé du service maintenant, il vient de demander la régulation de l'utilisation des voitures moldues par les sorciers."

Ce manège continua un temps, et Harry en aurait presque oublié l'article du journal tant personne ne faisait de commentaires. C'était sans compter sur la chère journaliste du jour, même rédactrice du délicieux article de la matinée qui vint les voir. Drago se fit un plaisir d'informer Harry des fonctions de cette dernière quiavait à peine 25 ans : une interne.

"Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy. Quel plaisir de vous voir.  
\- C'est tout à fait partagé, minauda le blond en serrant la main de la journaliste.  
\- Bonjour Madame.  
\- Je couvre le dîner de ce soir et je me demandais si …  
\- Si nous avions lu l'article de ce matin et si nous voulions répondre à quelques questions ? Supposa Harry.  
\- Et bien… commença la jeune femme. "

Drago coupa Harry. Le brun allait s'énerver et envoyé paître cette journaliste et il était hors de question que Drago ait aussi à se sortir de ce fiasco. Il posa une main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme, ressentant un frisson quand il le toucha.

"Nous vous accordons deux questions, ensuite nous devrons aller saluer d'autres personnes. J'espère que vous comprendrez. "

Drago était affable, mais Harry connaissait l'homme à ses côtés et comme personne. Il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer. Personne n'avait haï Drago plus que lui, personne n'avait fait tant de mission avec cet homme, personne n'avait été aussi obsédé par Drago que Harry avait pu l'être. Harry connaissait la colère de Malefoy et là, il la cachait très bien, personne le verrait. Mais Harry la sentait.

"Je comprends, bien entendu, bien entendu. Alors au moins, étanchez notre curiosité : confirmez vous votre relation ?  
\- Oui, répondit Harry.  
\- Est-ce la seule déclaration que vous avez à faire ? Reprit la journaliste, déstabilisé par une réponse si courte.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et ..?  
\- Deux questions seulement mademoiselle, vous étiez d'accord, rappela Drago.  
\- Je …  
\- Vous étiez d'accord, insista le blond avec un sourire des plus faux."

Il attrapa le bras d'Harry dont le coeur s'accéléra un peu, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Il avait été surpris. Drago n'était pas du genre tactile. Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'en aller quand ils entendirent la réaction de la journaliste.

Honnêtement, elle aurait pu parler moins fort, et elle aurait pu choisir des mots moins… méchants. Pour sa défense elle était choquée d'avoir été traitée de la sorte et d'avoir été forcée à faire cette interview. Elle ne voulait pas la faire, comme elle n'avait pas voulu faire ce premier article. Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire que le grand Harry Potter et son petit chien marche ensemble dans la rue. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de savoir si ils étaient ensemble, depuis combien de temps. Elle n'en avait rien à faire d'être ici alors qu'elle pourrait passer une nuit chez elle avec sa petite amie, boire une bière sur le canapé, lire un livre à voix haute pour l'amour de sa vie. Alors elle n'en avait rien à faire de ces petits crétins insolents qui ne voulaient pas répondre à de simples questions.

Drago se retourna instantanément.

"Vraiment désolé d'exister sur cette planète, bien que je ne sois pas sûr que quelqu'un s'en soit rendu compte, ajouta-t-il en haussant la voix pour que tout ceux présents l'entendent. "

Il y eut une sorte de silence après ces mots.

"Drago … tenta Harry.  
\- Non, Les gens ici, ils te regardent, ils n'osent même pas croiser mon regard. As-tu remarqué que personne ne m'a adressé la parole ce soir ? Personne. Donc Madame, excusez moi de ne pas répondre à vos questions mais je pense que pas grand monde en ai réellement quelque chose à faire.  
\- Je suis fatiguée, pardon. Je … je m'en vais."

La journaliste s'enfui aussi vite que possible. Elle avait son excuse et tout le ministère était au courant qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire face à la colère de l'homme. Alors peut-être n'allait-elle pas être renvoyée.

Harry tourna Drago vers lui et posa ses deux mains sur les avant-bras de l'homme, alors que les discussions reprirent autour d'eux.

"Drago, ça va aller, juste respire, tout le monde va croire que tu vas lui courir après et lui mettre une baffe.  
\- Elle la mériterait ! "

Harry soupira, il était assez d'accord. Mais il savait ce que Hermione aurait dit à sa place. Et quand Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour gérer une situation il se référait toujours à Hermione.

"Elle fait juste son boulot, je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas nous embêter.  
\- Messieurs, excusez moi je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment mais…  
\- Cathy Lepkins, se souvint Harry grâce aux petites présentation de Drago, que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?  
\- Voyez-vous, nous avons changé le plan de table après la presse de ce matin, nous nous étions dit que vous … aimeriez être à côté."

Harry soupira de soulagement et à sa grande surprise, Drago aussi.

Plus tard, quand Drago eut respiré un coup et Harry bu un autre verre de champagne, ils se retrouvèrent à table.

Oh ! Harry regrettait son engouement passé. Il observait devant lui quatre de ses amis, une gentille attention de la part de Cathy Lepkins mais qui tombait vraiment mal. Luna en face, Ron à sa gauche et évidemment, Seamus et Neville.

Si ce n'était pour Luna qui regardait le plafond d'un air concentré, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, enfin surtout sur Drago pour être exact.

"Bon, dit Harry pour briser le silence, avant que ce soit embarrassant pour tout le monde, je sais que je vous ai dit des choses par rapport au mariage et par rapport à la personne que j'inviterais et …"

Il prit une grande inspiration. Je fais ça pour Drago, se rappela-t-il.

"Il s'avère que c'était juste pour moi une excuse pour introduire Drago."

Ron se mit à rire, seul, pendant que Dean et Seamus avait l'air estomaqué. Le rire de Ron s'estompa au fur et à mesure que le silence s'allongeait. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'avachit en arrière sur sa chaise, les mains sur la tête.

"T'es sérieux ? Mec, tu sais qui il est, tu vas quand même pas …  
\- Ron… intervint Neville.  
\- Malefoy sérieux je t'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout.  
\- C'est réciproque, grogna le blond, les dents serrés.  
\- Les gars, franchement, soyez civils au moins, si je reste avec Drago alors.. commença Harry en même temps que le blond.  
\- Mais, coupa le roux, j'ai promis à Harry le soir où… j'ai su… que je supporterais ses choix, quelqu'ils soient. Et bien que je sois… surpris et écoeuré …  
\- RON ! Le sermonna Harry. Je vais pas mentir non plus, Harry.  
\- Bien que je sois dégoutté, tu fais ce que tu veux.  
\- Depuis quand tu es si mature Ron, s'amusa Seamus.  
\- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à l'information depuis ce matin et Hermione a un peu essayé de jouer en votre faveur. Mais aussi, je te crois pas une seule seconde Harry .Tu n'es pas amoureux de ce gars et je sais pas ce que t'essaye de faire …  
\- Alors, Weasley. Premièrement, je tenais à te dire que Harry et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de deux semaines donc non il ne fait pas ça pour une histoire de fierté personnelle, deuxièmement, pourquoi on irait l'un chez l'autre si on était pas ensemble ?  
\- Vous pouvez faire ça pour le show, pour que ce soit crédible !  
\- Oh et donc j'ai passé la soirée chez lui à jouer aux échecs par peur alors que j'aurais pu rentrer chez moi ? Sois raisonnable Weasley.  
\- Quelle couleur est le tapis?  
\- Quoi ? Mais quel rapport ?  
\- Réponds moi, de quelle couleur est le tapis ? répéta Ron, si proche de hurler qu'Harry n'osait rien dire, pas plus que les autres présents à la table.  
\- Ocre, la cuisine est ouverte sur le salon, la peinture est clair sauf un mur taupe, c'est ça ta manière de savoir si je suis réellement allé chez lui ? Je vois que ton meilleur ami a vraiment confiance en toi Harry, s'énerva le blond.  
\- Ok, Ok, tout le monde se calme, intervint Seamus. On va arrêter de faire une scène parce que les voisins nous regardent. On s'assoit, on respire. Voilà."

Drago s'assit en croisant les bras, Ron posa les coudes sur la table. Harry se demandait comment Drago faisait pour ne pas avoir peur. Le roux avait vraiment prit en carrure depuis la fin de l'école. Il avait de larges épaules, même pour son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il avait la bedaine du père de famille, mais les bras d'un sportif. A côté, Drago était presque fluet. Un mètre quatre-vingt, à peine plus de chair que nécessaire.

"Donc, vous ne vous aimez pas, cool, reprit Seamus. Mais maintenant, on va passer au dessus pour avoir un dîner calme, normal.  
\- Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?"

Luna avait enfin baissé les yeux. Elle toisait Harry de ce regard qui voulait dire : je lis à travers toi, ne t'avise pas de me mentir.

"On a pas été officiel tout de suite, on s'est un peu.. tourné autour.  
\- Traduit : on a couché ensemble pas mal de fois sans sentiments attachés, souffla Seamus à Neville, qui rougit."

Harry décida d'ignorer la remarque. En faire le moins possible pour que l'imagination face le reste : voilà le conseil donné par Drago hier soir quand l'alcool commençait à monter.

"Bref, reprit Harry, on s'est bourré la gueule, on s'est plus ou moins avoué qu'on se plaisait et Tadaa.  
\- C'était encore moins romantique que ça, ajouta Drago, se retenant de sourire, parce qu'il n'y avait pas une once de mensonge dans ce qu'il disait.  
\- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Seamus.  
\- Vous avez abordé comment le sujet du couple ? Reprit Neville.  
\- Je sais pas .. Euh .. Drago ? Tu te souviens ?"

Harry était très mauvais pour improviser, ce qu'il ne pensait pas être vrai hier soir. Mais assis là, le regard de ses amis sur lui, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Drago lui lança un regard trahi. C'était pas sympa de le forcer à répondre comme ça

"Hum… Euh.. Je suis même pas sûr qu'on est abordé le sujet. C'était juste comme ça. Si on s'apprécie tous les deux alors on est ensemble ?"

Les deux hommes retinrent leur respiration en même temps, attendant la réaction de leurs amis. Ils s'échangèrent un regard. "C'est pas crédible" disaient les yeux d'Harry. "On aura tenu dix minutes" répondaient ceux de Drago. Alors Drago, dans un espoir fou, posa sa main sur celle du brun. Le coeur d'Harry accéléra encore contre son gré. Drago avait cet effet sur lui depuis leur arrangement : comme si savoir que quelque chose pouvait se passer lui suffisait pour imaginer plus. Et c'était stupide de sa part. Il détestait Drago, enfin du moins il l'avait haï par le passé. Hier soir avait définitivement changé la donne. Ils savaient être complices.

"C'est mignon, répondit simplement Luna, clairement la seule convaincue."

Mais cela ne devait rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être attiré par Malefoy : c'était trop compliqué, trop idiot et clairement il n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

"Harry ?

Oui? bredouilla-t-il"

Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait la main de Drago sur la sienne.

"Mona, elle est arrivé au centre d'adoption. On va la voir demain !  
\- C'est génial Seamus, je suis content pour toi, dit Harry en essayant très fort de pas rougir.  
\- Tu vas adopter ? Demanda Drago.  
\- Oui, avec Dean. Elle a 5 mois, c'est une petite irlandaise.  
\- C'est cool, félicitations, lança Drago, incertain de s'il pouvait se permettre d'intervenir."

Pendant la suite du dîner, Ron ne dit rien. Harry aurait aimé en avoir quelque chose à faire mais Ron était insupportable depuis bien trop longtemps avec Drago. Il pouvait jamais dire le nom du blond sans entendre des couches d'insultes.

Trois plats et quelques verres de vins plus tard, Harry n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui. Et quand enfin ce moment arriva et qu'il disait au revoir à Neville il fut surpris d'être tiré à part par celui ci.

"Je sais comment c'est durant les premières semaines de couples Harry, on est inséparables. Je t'ai bien vu rougir dès que Malefoy s'approchait un peu trop. Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que … Tu peux l'inviter demain : à mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Je comprendrais. Et puis à part au tout début, il était assez sympa.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Il est plus que temps de pardonner, non ? Sourit Neville."

Il embrassa Harry sur les deux joues avant de le laisser. Ron le salua à peine avant de partir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à la puérilité de son ami. Cela faisait dix ans et il n'était pas passé au dessus.

"On parlait de moi ? demanda Drago, posant une main sur le bras du brun.  
\- Euh.. oui, dit Harry après avoir une nouvelle fois sursauté au contact.  
\- Tu agis vraiment comme une vierge effarouchée ce soir.  
\- Drago.. menaça Harry.  
\- Bon, vous parliez de quoi ?  
\- Je crois que Neville vient de t'inviter à son enterrement de vie de garçon ?  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Apparemment la vierge effarouchée est aussi trop amourachée pour se séparer de son homme pendant une nuit.  
\- Ce sera drôle, répondit Drago en levant un sourcil.  
\- Parce que tu comptes venir ? Demanda Harry, surpris.  
\- Ouais, de l'alcool gratuit ça se refuse pas. En parlant de ça, tu as encore des bouteilles à la cave.  
\- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit raisonnable deux soirs de suite. Enfin trois soirs de suite avec demain. Mais tu peux passer pour une partie d'échecs si tu veux. "

Et c'est comme ça qu'Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent, un verre de vin à la main, assis du même côté de la table basse d'Harry, à jouer au échecs. Leur genoux étaient trop proches, les bras et mains se frôlant accidentellement autour du plateau.

"Tu te sens pas seul chez toi des fois ? Demanda Harry.  
\- Un peu honnêtement, mais même au Manoir j'étais plutôt seul. Et le prend pas comme un compliment mais ici, je me sens un peu moins seul.  
\- Moi aussi. Mais ne le prend pas pour un compliment, se moqua Harry. Tu sais quoi, je pensais que cette soirée serait plus catastrophique que ça.  
\- Si tu appelles se mettre à dos la gazette du sorcier "pas plus catastrophique que ça".  
\- C'est juste une employée, rappela le brun. Et puis je m'attendit à plus … Je sais pas .. de rejets ? Les gens en avait juste rien à faire.  
\- Disons qu'ils nous ont surtout ignoré pour la plupart et ceux qui nous ont parlé t'ont seulement parlé à toi. Même si je suis pas aimé, d'habitude au moins quelques bonnes âmes m'adressent la parole. Mais ce soir j'étais : "le grand corrupteur", rit Drago avec une voix faussement mystérieuse."

Harry rit pour toute réponse. Il but encore une gorgée. Il n'en revenait pas que Drago avait vraiment accepté de venir à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Neville. Peut-être se sentait-il encore plus seul qu'il ne laissait l'imaginer.

Harry eut soudain l'urgence de conforter son collègue. Il posa une main sur l'avant bras de ce dernier. Cette fois ci, c'était Drago qui eut l'air surpris. Il laissa un petit son s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de fixer son regard dans celui d'Harry. Ce dernier réalisa tout de suite l'erreur qu'il avait fait en touchant l'ancien Serpentard comme ça. La tension venait d'escalader d'un coup. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir de part en part en venir se loger dans son bas ventre.

Qu'avait-il fait pour désirer un tel homme ? Leur amitié, bien qu'étonnante et hors norme était en fait indiscutable depuis des années. Ils avaient été partenaires. Ils s'étaient détestés mais soutenus et avaient rigolé ensemble et partagé leur vie sans vraiment le vouloir. Ce temps accru passé avec le blond relançait les dés.

Ne fait pas ça se maudit-il en soutenant le regard du blond. Tu l'as vu plus sensible ce soir, plus à fleur de peau. Tu l'as connu drôle hier soir et charmant. Tu le connais détendu et à l'aise ce soir. Mais ne fais pas ça.

Ne te rapproche pas de lui parce que son regard te transperce. Ne cède pas à tes instincts primaires.

Il ne cherche rien et tu ne cherches rien de cette relation.

Mais peut-être étais-ce que physique. Harry pouvait gérer ça. Une passion physique pour celui qui avait la peau d'un ange et les yeux métalliques. Une attirance bestiale entre deux homme qui n'ont été avec personne depuis trop longtemps.

"Harry, si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je vais t'embrasser.

Prouve-le."

* * *

Salut !

Sachez que je suis très touchée par l'attention que reçoit cette fanfiction. Je m'excuse aussi pour cette longue pause.. Entre Noël et les partiel, le temps pour écrire fut assez limité ^^

En espérant que cette suite vous plaise,

Cordialement,

Mwa :p


	4. Chapitre 4

Harry cligna des yeux sur la lumière qui envahissait sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi là depuis des mois, habitude d'un canapé confortable et si proche de la cuisine. La sensation froide des ses draps contre sa peau lui rappela sa quasi-nudité.

Oh.

Il se rappelait maintenant. Le réveil avait recouvert de brumes ses alentours mais il sentait maintenant le corps de l'homme à ses côtés.

Drago.

Harry referma les yeux. Evidemment les deux hommes s'étaient un peu emporté la veille et il fallait reconnaître à Drago ses talents là où il les avait.

Mais si Harry avait envie d'une seule chose à cet instant, c'était de se rendormir.

Il ne voulait pas faire face aux conséquences d'un tel acte. Qu'allait faire Drago, allait-il nier ce rapprochement ? Le rejeter du plat de la main comme on le fait après un coup d'un soir raté ? Car pour Harry cette soirée avait été particulièrement intense et vraiment très agréable, et gênante et un peu drôle mais principalement agréable.

Harry inspira doucement. A vrai dire, il était surpris que Drago soit resté. Si il était parti, Harry ne serait pas entrain de se poser ces questions. Il aurait su que Drago ne voulait absolument rien de plus que cette nuit.

Il décida de se lever et de prendre une douche, après tout, remarqua-t-il, il restait une heure avant le travail. Il attrapa son boxer et rentra dans la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre. C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale du choix de cette chambre parmi la demi-douzaine que ce manoir abritait.  
Laissant l'eau chaude couler contre son corps, Harry s'imaginait comment il allait réveiller le blond. Tendrement, énergiquement, suavement ?

"Harry !"

Le brun ferma le robinet d'eau chaude plus vite que celui d'eau froide et reçu en retour un filet d'eau froide.

"Oui ? Glappit-il, surpris par la salve d'eau glacé qu'il venait de recevoir."

Drago était donc réveillé.

"Je peux prendre une douche.  
\- Euh oui"

Harry réfléchit une seconde avant de lancer :

"Il y a une douche au fond du cou…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une ombre se découpa sur le rideau de douche qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Harry se retourna immédiatement face au mur.

"Il y a cinq salles de bains dans cette maison, pourquoi celle là ?  
\- Parce que tu es dedans ?  
\- Drago !"

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien Serpentard posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et posa un baiser dans son cou. Harry sentit une vague de chaleur se déclencher en lui et honnêtement, il paniqua.

"Ok, j'ai fini je te laisse la douche, balbutia Harry avant de quitter la pièce."

Il sortit sans même regarder le regarder et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille. Certes, Drago et lui avaient couché ensemble la veille mais il y avait l'inhibition de l'alcool et le noir de la chambre de son côté. De plus, il restait peu de temps avant le travail. Il s'habilla et descendit aux rez-de-chaussée.

Il prépara machinalement deux tasses de café avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas ce que son collègue prenait au petit-déjeuner. Inquiet qu'il ne se retrouve sans rien il fit bouillir de l'eau et infusa un thé avec l'unique sorte qu'il possédait. Il sortit des fruits et quelques biscuits. Il se sentit ridicule de faire ça. Bientôt il entendit des pas descendre les marches. Il inspira un coup et s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise pour paraître plus détendu. Forcer une telle émotion ne s'avéra pas concluant.

"Je savais pas si tu voulais du thé ou du café, du coup je t'ai fait les deux.  
\- Du thé c'est très bien.  
\- Dans la bouilloire, indiqua Harry du menton."

Drago se servit une tasse et Harry le regarda enfin. Les cheveux en arrière, Drago n'avait pas l'air de juste s'être réveillé. Harry ressentit encore le même coup dans la poitrine que la veille quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées.

"Quoi ?  
\- Rien, bredouilla Harry en regardant sa tasse.  
\- Tu es bizarre ce matin, tu regrettes n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que c'était une idée de merde.  
\- Je.. Non.. Je regrette pas, c'était cool hier.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?  
\- Comment ?  
\- Comme un poufsouffle, se moqua Drago en buvant une gorgée de thé.  
\- J'ai pas l'habitude de …(il brassa du vide avec les mains avant de finir :) ça.  
\- Ah."

Un silence passa entre les deux hommes.

"Tu n'avais jamais ..  
\- Si ! s'exclama promptement Harry. Mais jamais dans ces circonstances."

Drago hocha la tête et but en silence. Harry toussa avant de s'enfuir vers l'étage. Il en profita pour attraper ses dossiers de la journée et son cadeau pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Neville.

Quand il descendit, Drago montait les marches. Leur regard se croisa brièvement et Harry sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Il se retourna et attrapa la manche de l'homme qui le surplombait.

Harry monta les deux marches qui les séparait et il embrassa Drago. Il l'embrassa comme pour lui montrer que pas une seconde il n'avait regretté la veille. Il y mit sa force, son envie et tout ce qui aurait pu convaincre le bond de son honnêteté. Drago sembla comprendre car il l'embrassa en retour.

"Je suis pas un Poufsouffle, finit par dire Harry en s'écartant.  
\- Je suis pas vraiment convaincu mais…"

Harry l'embrassa pour lui couper la parole. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de deux secondes puis il s'écarta, et dévala les marches le sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu n'es pas un Poufsouffle ; tu es un enfant de cinq ans, le héla Drago. "

Harry se précipita dehors et il entendit bientôt Drago le rejoindre. Harry se retourna et secoua sa baguette pour verrouiller la porte puis, regardant Drago dans les yeux, transplana devant le ministère.

"Vraiment un enfant, ironisa Drago quand il apparut à son tour derrière lui."

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quel mot mettre sur ce sentiment. Il avait l'impression que tout se passait trop vite. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce qui venait de se passer. Il regrettait et ne regrettait pas. Cela avait-il un sens ?

"Bonjour Monsieur Potter,  
\- Bonjour Mathilda, répondit Harry.  
\- Que je suis contente de vous parler monsieur Potter ! J'avais peur que vous ne vouliez plus m'adresser la parole depuis ce terrible article. J'étais fort triste de vous imaginer remonté contre moi. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
\- Bien, bien.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez l'air d'excellente humeur ce matin, ça fait plaisir de voir un sourire sur votre visage ! Je me souviens la dernière fois que c'est arrivé : la dernière fois vous sortiez de votre mission au Mont Downet.  
\- Mais c'était avec moi ça, lança Harry.  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors les rumeurs sont-elles vraies monsieur Malefoy ? Vous savez le journal dit que …  
\- Le journal dit plein de choses, il ne vaut mieux pas les écouter. Passez une belle journée Mathilda."

"Mission !"

Le chef de Harry laissa tomber un dossier sur le bureau. Il était intitulé "Mona et Monsieur Greyhound".

"C'est par rapport à Lundi ?  
\- Oui, Mona s'est échappée de l'hôpital, impossible de la retrouver. On ne s'en inquiéterait pas si Monsieur Greyhound n'avait pas aussi disparu dans les mêmes heures. Il vous faudra prendre les dépositions de tous les aurors à la charge de Monsieur Greyhound et les médicomages à la charge de Mona.  
\- Vous ?  
\- Toi et monsieur Malefoy. Vous étiez bien tous les deux sur le cas n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que votre relation n'affectera pas votre travail : c'est déjà presque contre les règles que deux employés se fréquentent …  
\- Nous ne .. ce sont des rumeurs monsieur, se défendit Harry.  
\- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Je compte sur vous dès maintenant, je vous laisse prévenir votre collègue."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand coucher avec un autre auror était contre les règles du bureau ? Au moins 3 affaires entre des aurors qui n'eurent aucunes conséquences lui vinrent immédiatement en tête.

Il avait étrangement l'impression que le problème n'était pas que deux aurors soient ensemble mais que lui et Drago soient ensemble, bien qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Fatigué de sa situation personnelle, il décida d'au moins se concentrer sur son travail et parcouru les couloirs tapissés de rouges, en direction du bureau de Drago. Cette couleur était vraiment affreuse. Il respira un bon coup, essayant de cacher toute trace de doute et de malaise avant de pousser la porte du bureau de Drago.

"Mission, lança Harry en entrant chez le blond.  
\- Depuis quand c'est toi qui reçois les ordres de mission ?

\- Depuis que notre boss s'inquiète que notre relation affecte notre travail, apparemment.

\- Quelle relation ? fit mine de ne pas comprendre Drago.  
\- Exactement ce que je lui ai répondu. Je comprends pas que toutes ces rumeurs pullulent aussi vite dans ce ministère, soupira Harry en étalant le contenu du dossier sur le bureau de Drago.  
\- Une bande de commère qui n'ont pas assez de leur propre vie, grimaça le blond en lançant un sort sur une chaise pour qu'elle se rapproche d'Harry.  
\- Merci, lança ce dernier en s'asseyant."

\- Harry attrapa un crayon dans le pot de Drago, habitude qu'il avait prise au bout de dix ans de collaboration.

"Bon, Mona a disparu.  
\- La fille de Dean et Seamus ?  
\- Quoi ? Harry fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre : Non, non, la fille de lundi. Celle qui se faisait battre par son employeur. Ils n'ont pas encore adopté Mona, comment ça pourrait être elle ?  
\- Oh.  
\- D'après ce que je lis, elle était encore à Sainte Mangouste et puis elle s'est littéralement envolée, expliqua Harry en soulignant ceci dans le rapport.  
\- J'aurais aussi envie de partir si j'étais enfermée à Sainte Mangouste.  
\- Sauf qu'elle est mineure, et que Greyhound a disparu aussi. Donc votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de les retrouver.  
\- Tu me vouvoies ? lança Drago en levant un sourcil.  
\- Une référence à un film, soupira Harry, qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et par conséquent irréfléchi. Bref. Faut interroger les aurors qui était en charge de surveiller Greyhound.  
\- Ok, Quel film ?  
\- James Bond. Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?  
\- Depuis jamais, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé. Allez, on bouge.  
\- C'est parti."

Ils interrogèrent les aurors sans en apprendre plus. Harry fut bien content de ne pas se retrouver dans la même salle que Drago pendant les interrogatoires. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à cacher ses émotions : entre ses rougissements, ses balbutiements et ses réactions de Pouffsouffle. Même s'il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre plus tôt, il était vrai qu'il agissait vraiment comme une vierge effarouchée, pour reprendre les termes d'une certain Drago Malefoy.

Mais comment agir autrement après cette nuit. Sans parler du pied qu'il avait pris, il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec quelqu'un dont il se sentait aussi proche et à l'aise depuis Ginny, soit presque une décennie, et cette réalisation lui faisait peur.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se concentre ; les aurors n'avaient rien vu de spécial. Greyhound avait mangé un petit déjeuner, puis avait marcher en rond pendant bien une heure avant que ses geôliers ne perdent patience et ne l'enferme seul dans la pièce. Quand ils étaient revenus 20 minutes plus tard il n'y avait plus personne. Pas de traces d'effraction, une seule issue gardée et magiquement protégée, des sorts anti-transplannage. Bref le meilleur de la protection auror.

A l'hôpital, ils eurent de la peine à faire asseoir le personnel surchargé responsable de Mona. Pas d'effraction, pas de discours inquiétant, pas d'indices. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu quitter les lieux, ni le personnel soignant ni les autres patients.

Drago avait eu cet air excédé qu'il avait quand il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Un nuage passait dans ses yeux, il se mordait les lèvres et lisait ses notes d'un air énervé.

" Elle ne doit pas être loin, dit Harry, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant que toutes leurs sources potentielles étaient interrogées.  
\- Tant que ce malade n'est pas attrapé, je serais ... Ha ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement, se coupant la parole lui-même.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il n'y a rien qui t'a surpris dans le dossier ?  
\- Apparemment quelque chose aurait dû me gêner mais non, désolé.  
\- On n'a pas tous mon talent, se moqua gentiment Drago. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Greyhound était un mari violent ? Dans le dossier ils disent que Greyhound est célibataire et sans enfants.  
\- Une erreur ?  
\- Non, tu sais bien que ces dossiers sont remplis magiquement d'après les archives du ministère. J'ai connu sa femme et ses enfants : il y a un truc louche dans l'air. Quand j'y pense sa famille n'était pas à la maison quand nous étions là.  
\- Il peut y avoir plein d'explications… Il les a reniés ou ils sont morts à la guerre par exemple.  
\- Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'y jeter un œil quand même : c'est la seule piste qu'on a. L'un de nous deux devrait aussi passer au manoir, voir s'il y a des indices ; même si la probabilité pour que l'homme retourne chez lui est très mince. "

Harry proposa que les deux aurors se séparent pour aller un peu plus vite, et aussi pour échapper au regard de Drago : lui parler pendant deux minutes lui avait donné envie de le déshabiller et de pleurer en même temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il contrôle ses émotions, il devait s'éloigner un peu.

Il parcouru les couloirs aux murs rouges en essayant de contenir ses émotions avant de trouver l'ascenseur le plus proche. Il descendit aux archives. Il remarqua immédiatement le jeune archiviste qu'il avait croisé au repas du ministère la veille au soir. Cela semblait s'être passé il y a une éternité. Son nom ne lui revint pas, heureusement, c'est e dernier qui lui adressa la parole :

« Monsieur Potter ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien, bien, je cherche le livret de la famille Greyhound.  
\- Celui qui vient de disparaître ?  
\- Les nouvelles vont toujours aussi vite dans ce ministère à ce que je vois. Oui le Greyhound qui vient de disparaître.  
\- Je vous l'amène immédiatement monsieur Potter. »

Pour quelqu'un de peu apprécié par ses collègues, Harry le trouvait particulièrement prévenant. Cela fut confirmer quand Harry vit le garçon revenir avec un café en plus du livre de famille des Greyhound, volume de plusieurs centaines de pages. Il n'était pas inhabituel de voir de si épais livre chez les familles de sangs purs. L'ascendance était soigneusement prise en note afin qu'en cas de mariage, la pureté du sang puissent être assuré avec grande certitude à l'autre famille.

Harry s'était toujours demandé en venant ici, affaires après affaires si le livret de famille de Drago était aussi important que celui-ci. Il n'avait cependant jamais eu le courage de répondre à sa curiosité. Encore une fois, son esprit dévia vers le blond qui était parti au manoir Greyhound. Harry se demanda encore ce qu'il allait faire. Tôt ou tard, lui et Drago devrait discuter de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Harry s'était finalement convaincu qu'il ne regrettait pas. Mais il ne savait pas si il avait envie que ça recommence.

Il trouvait ironique qu'ils s'étaient pris à leur propre jeu. Il s'était dis pour rigoler, lundi soir, avant de s'endormir, que le comble serait qu'ils soient vraiment attirés l'un par l'autre. Il l'avait pensé en rigolant, mais même dans sa fantaisie d'une seconde, il s'était imaginé que ce ne serait arrivé qu'au bout de quelques semaines, pas de deux jours.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait. Il avait vécu des histoires rapides par le passé. Il avait couché le premier soir. Mais jamais il n'en avait fait une telle histoire. Cet homme lui retournait la tête comme s'il avait encore ses seize ans. Drago ne se sentait clairement pas comme ça. Il avait couché avec lui, s'en était remis et riait intérieurement du pathétisme de ce Gryffondor qui s'accrochait à une nuit de corps partagés.

Quand Harry avait proposé de se séparer, Drago avait soupiré plus fort que nécessaire.

En se levant, il avait agi comme avec toutes ses conquêtes : séduisant et sûr de lui. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il se trouvait maintenant d'une idiotie à couper le souffle. Il allait tout gâcher.

A vrai dire, Drago conjecturait qu'il avait tenté de se prouve que ce n'était qu'une nuit comme les autres, une passion éphémère avec un moldu lambda mais quand il était rentré dans la douche, il avait compris sa bêtise. Drago n'avait même pas l'envie de se mentir à lui-même : il avait été couard bien trop longtemps dans sa vie. Son cœur avait accéléré quand il était rentré dans cette douche.

Alors après tout ça, il avait craqué pour Harry. Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir aurait été un mensonge, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'un simple pas l'un vers l'autre les ferait tomber tous les deux si vite.

Harry avait bien vite ramené la réalité dans leur idylle d'un soir avec sa gêne et se incertitudes. C'était comme si leur baiser était tombé sous le sens quand ils étaient tous les deux mais sonnait faux dès que le jour faisait surface.

Il se demandait si tout ça allait mener quelque part. Il avait adoré ses deux dernières soirées : voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi entier.

Décidé de rester sur cette penser et de s'accorder un temps de réflexion plus approfondi après son travail, il toqua au manoir Greyhound. Il connaissait plutôt bien les enfants. Ils allaient en vacances ensemble l'été. Le plus vieux des fils avait deux ans de plus que lui, le cadet un an de moins et la dernière était de trois ans plus jeune. Elle était d'ailleurs sur la liste de ses potentielles prétendantes sang pur.

Comme il s'y attendait, personne ne répondit à la porte. Il l'enfonça d'un coup de baguette bien placé. Honnêtement il en avait plus que marre de s'occuper des sangs purs qui se croyaient au dessus des lois. Il avait parfois du mal à réaliser qu'il avait pu être comme ça la plus grande partie de son enfance et de son adolescence.

" Que nous caches-tu Greyhound ? murmura Drago somme si les murs pouvaient lui donner un réponse"

"Comment ça réapparu de nul-part ?  
\- Monsieur Malefoy, je sais que ça paraît fou mais Madame Mona et Monsieur Greyhound sont bien tous les deux retournés à l'endroit où ils avaient disparu "

Harry et Drago se lancèrent un regard confus. Drago avait passé deux heures à passer le manoir au peigne fin et pas un indice ne lui était venu. Harry avait lu les cinquante dernières pages du livret de Greyhound mais il n'y avait nulle trace de femme ni d'enfant ni aucun livret de famille à leur nom propre.

Il était incompréhensible que les deux disparus ne l'étaient soudainement plus. Encore une fois, il était impossible de réapparaître si soudainement et de nulle part.

" Monsieur Greyhound, répondez-nous maintenant ! Vous finirez à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de vos jours si vous refusez de parler.  
\- Où étiez-vous ?  
\- Comment avez-vous fait !? "

L'homme ne pipait mot. Ils n'eurent pas plus de succès avec Mona qui pire encore, pleurait en continu tout en refusant de parler.

A 19h, ils abandonnèrent enfin.

" Il faudra faire une demande de véritasérum à la justice magique, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre fini par avouer Harry.  
\- Si je pouvais, je lui arracherais la vérité avec un coup de poing bien placé, grommela le blond, énervé de ces interrogatoires si peu productifs.  
\- Et moi donc, soupira Harry. "

Harry regarda sa montre et se releva d'un coup.

" Nous avions rendez-vous il y a une demi-heure ! Merde, jura-t-il. Faut que je passe à la maison mettre quelque chose de plus moldu.  
\- Je te rejoins devant chez toi dans 15 minutes, il faut que je prenne une douche et que je me change, acquiesça Drago.  
\- Ok à tout de suite. "

Les deux hommes transplanèrent immédiatement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, se retrouvèrent devant chez Harry.

Drago, sans un mot, posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Harry, qui sursauta et rougis par la même occasion.

" Qu'est ce qu …  
\- Je ne sais pas où on va, maintenant transplane, le pressa l'ancien Serpentard. "

Si sa vitesse de parole était dû à son cœur s'accélérant soudainement, Harry le prit pour de l'impatience et transplana dans les dix secondes suivantes, cinq d'entres elles ayant été nécessaire pour qu'il se concentre avec la peau de Drago contre la sienne.

A la seconde où ils arrivèrent, Harry replia promptement son bras vers lui. Ils entrèrent dans le bar.

" Harry et Malefoy enfin ! "

Neville s'était immédiatement levé et avait fondu vers les deux hommes, il serra chaleureusement la main d'Harry puis tendis sa main à Drago qui l'accepta volontiers. Harry expira de soulagement.

Neville les conduit au bar et leur tendis les bracelets de consommation, puis retourna s'asseoir au milieu des autres.

" Et maintenant ? demanda Drago.  
\- On s'assoit et on discute. Viens, on va voir les gars, répondit Harry en désignant là où étaient assis Dean, Seamus, Ron et quelques autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas . "

Leurs verres respectifs à la main, ils allèrent sur les canapés du fond, près du groupe habituel d'Harry. Tout le monde serra la main de Drago, même Ron qui le fit en levant les yeux au ciel.

La soirée se passait relativement bien, malgré un Harry nerveux d'être aussi proche de Drago pendant une période si longue. Il y avait un sous texte évident entre eux et plus le temps et les bières passaient, plus la distance entre les deux hommes se réduisait.

" Bon, les deux, là, quand est-ce que vous craquez ? demanda Seamus, amusé.  
\- Quoi ? dit Harry.  
\- On n'est pas gênés, je suis littéralement allongé sur Dean, alors vous pouvez bien vous touchez devant nous. On voit bien votre petit manège.  
\- J'aurais bien envie, répliqua Malefoy avec un petit sourire. Mais à croire qu'il ne m'autorise pas.  
\- Je… N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui ose pas me toucher, menti Harry. »

Drago ne sembla pas convaincu du tout. Il marcha jusqu'à Harry et s'assied entre ses jambes. Il s'inclina en arrière jusqu'à reposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry sous les sifflements de quelques gars présents dans leur groupe.

" Tu es impossible, se contenta de dire Harry avant de reposer sa main sur l'avant-bras de Drago.  
\- Peut-être que dans un siècle ils oseront s'embrasser devant nous, rit Dean.  
\- Personne n'a envie de voir ça, grommela Ron dans son coin.  
\- Littéralement tout le monde a envie devoir ça mec, répondit un ami de Neville qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.  
\- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités, sourit Harry, gêné.  
\- Attendez qu'il ait bu un verre de plus, ajouta Drago du tac au tac. "

Harry le frappa amicalement et Drago se retourna vers lui :

" Hey, c'est vicieux ça ! Je sais tout à fait ma contrôler avec de l'alcool dans le sang.  
\- On en parle d'hier soir ?  
\- Tu as commencé !  
\- Tu m'as demandé de le prouver ! "

L'audience regardait, silencieuse, Harry et Drago se chamailler. Pas un ne comprenait l'échange mais il y avait une sorte de curiosité assez malsaine pour ce nouveau couple dont tous faisaient les paris s'il était vrai ou non. Dean et Seamus ne l'avouerait jamais en public, mais ils avaient voté l'un pour et l'un contre, mettant en jeu quelques gallions et la destination de leurs prochaines vacances.

Après ça, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et Drago ne quitta pas sa place. Même si la mauvaise foi d'Harry lui avait hérissé le poil, il savait que se séparer maintenant de lui remettrait la crédibilité de leur faux/vrai couple en jeu et il était vraiment installé confortablement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la bonne ambiance revint et Harry glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Drago. Un peu par envie, un peu pour être mieux positionné. Ce mouvement ne resta pas inaperçu de la part de leurs collègues qui sifflèrent encore. Harry rougit mais ne bougea pas ses bras. Il aimerait dire qu'il avait suivi la conversation, qu'il savait très bien faire la différence entre ce faux couple pour paraître et ses sentiments qui se développaient. Mais en vérité il ne parvenait qu'à respirer l'odeur de Malefoy, la même qui l'avait tant enivré la veille. Il n'arrivait à sentir que le contour de son corps sur sa poitrine.

La soirée avenca, avec un Neville tenant à peine debout.

" Je vais me marier " répetait-il en boucle à qui voulait l'entendre. On lui répondait par une tape dans le dos et un rire amical. On avait du mal à le croire trentenaire dans cet état.

Finalement, quand sonna une heure et demi du matin, les propriétaires les jetèrent dehors et comme convenus, ils migrèrent chez Harry. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour récolter tout le monde et les conduire au bon endroit.

Arrivé au 12 square Grimmaud, Harry ouvrit son frigo aux assoiffés et s'écroula dans le canapé. Neville s'allongea à côté de lui, la tête sur ses genoux.

" Je suis désolé tu sais.  
\- C'est ton enterrement de vie de garçon, c'est normal que tu sois dans cet état, rit Harry.  
\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je suis désolé d'être tombé amoureux de Ginny. Je sais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble mais…  
\- Mais quoi ? Tu t'es répondu toi-même Neville, je n'étais plus avec elle, tu avais le droit de faire ce que tu voulais.  
\- C'est juste bizarre, tu sais, marier l'ex de son meilleur ami. J'ai l'impression d'être un énorme connard.  
\- Neville, je t'ai déjà donné trois fois ma bénédiction, qu'est ce qui te gêne vraiment et que tu ne me dis pas ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que … Je l'aimais avant que vous ne vous sépariez. "

Neville ferma les yeux à sa confession et Harry soupira :

" Je m'en doutais. Après que tu l'aie accompagné au bal, j'avais toujours cette crainte dans ma tête que je te l'avais piqué en quelque sorte. En huitième année, j'ai su que tu ressentais quelque chose pour elle, j'essayais juste de me convaincre que ce n'étais pas vrai. Et puis quand on s'est séparé, tu n'as jamais essayé de nous remettre ensemble alors que tout le monde en faisait sa première priorité.  
\- Je suis désolé, avoua Neville.  
\- Ne le soit pas, ça ne se contrôle pas ces choses-là, dit Harry. Tu n'as jamais essayé de la faire me tromper quand nous étions ensemble, alors tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
\- Jamais je n'aurais pu, je t'aimais aussi. Mais je me suis senti tellement mal d'être heureux à votre rupture.  
\- Ginny et moi n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble.  
\- Mais toi et Malefoy ? demanda Neville.  
\- C'est … compliqué. J'aime passer du temps avec lui, je le connais comme personne. Dix ans de travail ensemble, ça rapproche mais… c'est un nouveau territoire pour nous.  
\- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? demanda Neville.  
\- Ton innocence ! Où est-elle passée ? esquiva Harry tant bien que mal.  
\- Si vous avez couché ensemble et que c'était bien, que vous vous connaissez bien et que tu aimes passer du temps avec lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le moindre doute.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi bien, esquiva de nouveau Harry.  
\- Harry, je te soutiens, fais ce que tu veux tant que tu te protèges.  
\- Tu feras un très bon père, s'esclaffa Harry.  
\- Bon sur ce, merci de m'avoir absolu de mes pêchés, je vais prendre une autre bière. »

Neville se leva et tituba jusqu'au frigo, là où quatre gars discutait ; il s'annexa au groupe.

Harry quant à lui s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le canapé quand Drago vint le rejoindre.

« Je vais m'allonger sur toi en échange de cette bière, balbutia Drago.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant, personne ne se souviendra de rien demain.  
\- Je pensais que c'était clair avec hier soir que je ne faisais plus vraiment semblant, répondit simplement Drago en s'installant sur Harry.  
\- Je sais plus quoi penser.  
\- Alors arrête et laisse-moi profiter.  
\- Oui monsieur, sourit Harry.  
\- Je voulais te dire que Weasley nous regarde très jalousement et ça me plait beaucoup.  
\- Je n'en doute pas que monsieur 'je suis le seul hétéro de cette bande ou quoi' soit jaloux, se moqua Harry  
\- Pourquoi tu es encore pote avec lui ? demanda Drago, avec un peu d'animosité dans la voix.  
\- Honnêtement je me pose la question tous les jours récemment, répondit Harry au second degré. Hermione je suppose.  
\- Tu l'as croisé récemment ?  
\- Non, pas depuis l'article dans le journal, c'est assez étrange venant d'elle. Il faudra qu'on se trouve un moment pour parler. Au mariage surement.  
\- Il te voulait quoi Londubat à s'allonger comme ça sur toi ? Tester une dernière fois avec les mecs pour être sûr ?  
\- Tester une première fois tu veux dire, rit Harry. Non, il voulait me dire qu'il avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec Ginny alors qu'on était encore ensemble. Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais en gros c'est l'idée.  
\- Je le prendrais pas bien de m'être fait piquer quelqu'un par Londubat, se moqua Drago.  
\- C'est un mec bien, Neville.  
\- C'était de l'humour. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais un silence détendu pour une fois. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait s'habituer à ça.

« Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Harry.  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi n'avoir pas simplement répondu à Pansy que tu étais célibataire ? Après tout tu lui as surement déjà répondu ça une dizaine de fois.  
\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis le début de la semaine et honnêtement, j'ai du mal à me comprendre moi-même. Un peu de fierté mal placée je pense et un peu d'énervement. Crois-moi, elle sait être insistante quand elle veut. La question devenait presque quotidienne, je me suis dis qu'elle me lâcherait, je pensais pas qu'elle insisterait pour te rencontrer, manger avec toi.  
\- Il n'était pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière, tu aurais pu dire que tu plaisantais…  
\- Elle ne m'aurait jamais lâché, sourit Drago, intoxiqué. Et puis maintenant, j'ai aussi quelque chose à prouver à ma mère. »

Il mit une main sur la bouche. Il n'aurait pas du parler de ça, fichu alcool.

« C'est-à-dire ?  
\- J'aurais rien du dire, oublis.  
\- Drago, se plaint Harry. Tu peux pas commencer et ne pas finir.  
\- Si, regardes-moi le faire !  
\- Tu es pas drôle. »

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte mais les canapés autour d'eux s'étaient peu à peu remplis de figures joyeuses et trop bruyantes. Neville leur avoua que Dean et Seamus s'étaient isolés dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Pas dans mon lit ! Ils abusent, protesta Harry.  
\- C'est bon : tes draps sont habitués, dit Drago.  
\- Je le savais ! lança Neville en effectuant ce qu'Harry interpréta comme une danse de victoire. »

Harry se cacha le visage, pourquoi tout le monde était autant intéressé par sa vie sexuelle et sentimentale.

« Me sens pas bien, dit Neville en s'arrêtant d'un coup de tourner.  
\- Me vomis pas dessus, s'écria Drago. Bouge ! Va dehors !  
\- Lèves toi, intervint Harry en parlant à Drago. »

Drago se décala et Harry se leva. Il sentit le monde tourner autour de lui. Il combattit ce sentiment et attrapa Neville vers le bras pour le guider dehors. Il eut juste le temps de passer le pas de la porte que Neville vomit ses tripes.

« Deux jours avant ton mariage c'est pas la meilleure idée que t'as eu, s'amusa Harry tout en se reposant contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.  
\- Non, se contenta de répondre Neville. Mais c'est très bien pour les nerfs.  
\- Viens je vais t'amener au lit. »

Harry prit le bras de son ami et commença à marcher vers la chambre la plus proche. Il finit par allonger Neville et sortir de la pièce. Dehors, Drago l'attendait.

Alors qu'Harry allait dire quelque chose, Drago l'embrassa. Pris de cours, il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser.

Quelle délicieuse sensation que celle d'être intoxiqué et d'embrasser quelqu'un. Harry fini par reprendre la main sur ce qu'il se passait et adossa Drago au mur. Il l'embrassa avec plus de passion.

En temps normal, il se serait posé milles questions comme il l'avait fait toute la journée, il se serait inquiété qu'on le voit ainsi, mais perdu dans une marée de sentiment et de chaleur, il oublia tout sinon Drago. Il ne sentait que l'odeur délicieuse de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de ses lèvres et le battement de son cœur.

Mains baladeuses et souffles courts, les deux hommes se dévoraient sur place, tension accumulée par leur situation plus que particulière.

« S'il n'y avait personne dans cette maison je te déshabillerais ici et maintenant.  
\- Sinon il y a six chambres dans cette maison. On peut en prendre une.  
\- Je te suis. »

* * *

Salut ! Si j'avais une excuse je vous en donnerais une mais j'ai juste pas écrit pendant des mois ;)

Remerciez Brigitte26 si le chapitre vous plaît car il-elle m'a rapellée à l'ordre (il y a deux mois mais c'est resté dans un coin de ma tête).

Bref merci à tous, en espérant que vous ayez aimé, je vous promets rien sur la vitesse d'écriture du prochain

Des bisous


	5. Chapitre 5

Le réveil à 7h fut incroyablement douloureux. Harry sentit chaque son de cette boîte criante lui arracher le crâne.

Il était de ceux qui n'oubliaient pas sous l'effet de l'alcool : il se repassait chaque scène dans son esprit en se levant. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir le corps nu de Drago à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur sa tête. Il avait rarement passé une semaine aussi fatigante physiquement et surtout émotionnellement.

« Je sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le réveil sonna une deuxième fois et Harry le laissa pour que Drago se réveille.

« Eteins ! »

Harry s'exécuta puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il s'étira avec force et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il entendait derrière lui Drago bouger dans les draps. Sûrement faisait-il de même. Harry se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour attraper une des petites fioles dorées qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien cette semaine. Après une seconde de réflexion, il en attrapa une deuxième et la lança sur le lit.

« Pour la gueule de bois. Je te laisse la douche, je vais voir qui est encore là. »

Harry eut pour seule réponse un grognement. Il avala la potion et regarda Drago.

Allongé sur le ventre, le drap laissait entrevoir le bas de son dos et Harry inspira profondément. La vue était probablement dans son top 10 des scènes les plus érotiques de sa vie : Drago était terriblement bien fait, il avait la musculature d'un homme de terrain. Bien fait mais clairement fin.

Jamais Harry n'avait pris le temps de détailler Drago ainsi et il se demandait comment ce dernier pouvait être attiré par lui. Il fallait le voir ainsi, sa blancheur tranchant sur les draps sombres, ses cheveux en bataille, une image de porcelaine dans cette maison noire.

Harry se força à sortir de la pièce. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder avant le travail.

Il ne prit pas le temps de réveiller Neville car celui-ci avait pris un jour de congé pour raison de « préparation de mariage ». Il entra néanmoins dans les autres chambres de l'immense maison. Comme il s'y attendait, seules deux chambres étaient prises. La plupart dormait sur le canapé, s'étant endormi en l'état. Il réveilla tout le monde, plus ou moins doucement.

Harry prit sa douche au rez-de-chaussée. Il lava sa nuit en remerciant tout ce qui pouvait être remercié d'être un sorcier et d'avoir accès aux potions de gueules de bois. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il avala un bon litre d'eau avant de laisser sa place au suivant et de retrouver Drago à la cuisine.

« Comment ça se fait que tu as autant de nourriture dans ton frigo ? T'avais rien hier ?  
\- Je me suis fait livrer, avec la soirée, je me suis dit que tout le monde voudrait un bon petit déjeuner ce matin.  
\- Tu devrais le faire plus. Il n'y a jamais rien à manger chez toi.  
\- Je t'ai fait des pâtes l'autre jour.  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sorti plusieurs plats préparés de bacon et œufs au plat pour les hommes déjà installés autour du bar. Il en posa un devant chacun et leur recommanda de lancer un sort pour réchauffer. Il en posa aussi un devant Drago en lui faisant comprendre d'un regard de ne pas protester.

Il prit le temps de manger en silence. Honnêtement il n'avait pas envie d'ignorer Drago mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire depuis ces derniers jours. Avant c'était plus simple : ils se parlaient en s'insultant, moqueurs mais sans conséquences. Maintenant Harry ne savait plus où ils en étaient.

Que dirait Hermione ?

« La communication Harry »

Voilà ce qu'elle dirait. Parle-lui. Parlez-en. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Drago et lui n'avaient jamais discuté sérieusement. Du moins jamais de leur relation qu'elle fut amicale ou amoureuse.

Amoureuse. Le mot fit froncer les sourcils à Harry. Etais-ce une relation amoureuse qu'il était en train de vivre ?

Harry soupira et jeta son plateau à la poubelle. Drago était toujours en train de manger, il était en train de discuter avec Damien, un des plus proches collaborateurs de Neville. Harry ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait parlé à aucun des gars autour de la table plus de trente minutes. Mais sachant que ces derniers voulaient bien adresser la parole à Drago malgré sa très claire réputation, Harry devinait leur gentillesse. Il aurait aimé plus les connaître. Surement trouverait-il le temps de leur parler au mariage.

Harry monta chercher son manteau et quand il redescendit, Drago l'attendait près de la porte.

« Prêt à transplaner ?  
\- Oui »

Ils transplanèrent chacun de leur côté bien que simultanément. Ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui aller au travail, encourageant aussi. Harry aurait vraiment eu du mal à partir ce matin, peut-être serait-il même arriver en retard si Drago n'avait pas été là. C'était dans ces moments qu'il se rendait compte que sa solitude quotidienne lui pesait.

Ils eurent juste le temps de rentrer dans le couloir des aurors que Mathilda les héla.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy. Il faut que vous alliez vite ! Ils sont tous très en colère. Personne ne m'a aussi mal parler que ce matin. Vous savez que j'aime bien dire bonjour à tout le monde le matin. Mais laissez-moi vous dire à quel point je me sens insulté de la manière dont on m'a traitée aujourd'hui. Madame Fleber m'a même dit d'arrêter de tous vous déranger. Je ne suis jamais désagréable, vous savez, alors je suis embêtée qu'on me parle comme ça. Vous savez, hier, alors que j'allais écrire le brief de la semaine, Monsieur Ma…  
\- Pourquoi sont-ils en colère ? coupa Drago.  
\- Monsieur Greyhound a encore disparu, pourtant vous savez, ils ont mis beaucoup plus de moyens en place pour le garder. On dit même qu'il a été enchainé à sa chaise ! Ce n'est à rien y comprendre ! Ça me rappelle en 1994 quand Henri Every …  
\- Merci de l'information Mathilda, on va s'en occuper, j'espère que vous comprenez. Passez une bonne journée, coupa de nouveau Harry.  
\- Bien entendu, bien entendu. Bonne journée messieurs, et merci de faire votre travail ! »

Harry et Drago se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de remonter le couloir vers le bureau de leur supérieur. Drago à sa gauche, Harry frappa à la porte de son supérieur.

La sècheresse du « entrez » annonça immédiatement la couleur et Harry espéra que Drago ne serait pas insolent aujourd'hui.

Harry poussa la porte et entra, suivi de son collègue, dans le bureau.

« Enfin, vous voilà tous les deux. Je suis très déçu. C'est la première fois que vous me décevez autant. Je pensais que vous aviez assez d'expérience pour gérer ce genre de situation.  
\- Ils encore disparu ?  
\- Oui, et vous ne leur avez même pas mis de trace ? Vous travaillez ici depuis dix ans et vous ne leur avez pas mis de trace ? »

Harry s'arrêta de respirer. Il n'avait pas pensé à marquer les deux fugitifs pour les tracer s'ils venaient à re-disparaître. Une erreur de débutant. Depuis quand faisait-il mal son travail ?

Drago ne sembla pas aussi concerné par le problème et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça vous fait rire, Malefoy, constata leur chef.  
\- Non, je me demande juste pourquoi les 10 autres personnes qui gardaient les fugitifs, les médicommages, les aurors entraînés et avec autant sinon plus d'expérience de nous non pas plus mis un sort de trace.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls sujets de mon énervement. Mais il me semble que vous êtes responsables de l'enquête alors au lieu de faire le malin, il serait bon de se remettre en question. Maintenant, vous me les retrouvez, sinon je vous dégage de l'affaire !  
\- Oui monsieur, répondit Harry. »

Drago ne semblait toujours pas convaincu du bien-fondé de cette réprimande mais il claqua des talons et sorti, suivi par un Harry désolé du comportement de Drago.

« Franchement il a raison Drago.  
\- Il est juste énervé parce qu'il pense qu'on est ensemble. On a fait bien pire comme erreur et tu le sais, quand on a failli faire exploser un gars ? quand on a ruiné le mariage du ministre de la magie parce qu'on s'est trompé d'église ? Il est juste manipulé par cette espèce de bordel qu'on a créé et son opinion de merde qu'il a de moi.  
\- Ou alors on a vraiment fait de la merde. Franchement tu es insupportable, tu crois toujours être le centre du monde. Surprise : tu ne l'es pas. Maintenant je vais aller chez Greyhound et tu vas venir et m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est clair ?  
\- Je… je… »

Harry, énervé, ne l'attendit même pas pour transplaner. Quel chieur quand il le voulait ! Harry ne doutait pas que leur boss était influencé par cette récente relation. Mais oublier un simple sort de trace ? Il était normal que leur boss soit en colère.

Harry leva ses yeux vers le manoir. Il se demanda s'il devait attendre que le blond se décide de transplaner avant d'entrer.

Il n'eut pas à se poser la question car il entendit un CRACK sonore derrière lui. Têtu, Harry ne se retourna pas et commença à marcher vers la porte. Quand il arriva enfin à la lourde porte de bois, il aperçut l'éclair blond des cheveux de son collègue. Il ignora l'envie qui le poussait à s'excuser et entra.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Tout était propre, rangé.

« Drago ?  
\- Quoi ? répondit sèchement le concerné.  
\- Bon sa femme et ses gosses ? Ils sont où ?  
\- Tu crois que j'en ai la moindre idée ?  
\- Fais pas le malin. Sérieux. On peut les retrouver peut-être ? Ils ont pas de la famille pas loin ?  
\- Si. Répondit Drago, toujours aussi sec. »

Harry devrait vraiment s'excuser. Ce serait fait, Ils iraient mieux et ça avancerait plus vite. Mais il voulait que Drago reconnaisse qu'il avait tort. Au moins une fois dans sa vie.

« Où ?  
\- Je sais pas si je peux te dire, après tout comme je suis le centre du monde, je ne m'intéresse pas aux autres, alors savoir où ils habitent …  
\- Hilarant. Sinon, cette fille est sûrement entrain de se faire tabasser pendant que tu fais le con.  
\- Les parents Greyhound sont dans le Sussex, les parents de sa femme au pays de galles. Elle a aussi une sœur dans la banlieue de Londres, pas loin de chez toi d'ailleurs.  
\- Ok. Si tu veux mon avis on perd notre temps ici.  
\- Oui j'ai remarqué. Rien n'a bougé d'un centimètre depuis ma venue ici hier. Il n'est pas revenu ici. Même le verre qu'il s'était versé est toujours là, finit par répondre Drago, un peu moins sur la défensive.  
\- On devrait aller chez la sœur. Les parents couvrent plus facilement leurs enfants que les frères et sœur. La progéniture est trop importante chez les sangs purs.  
\- Oui. »

Ils se mirent d'accord sans même parler. Harry posa son bras sur celui de Drago et ils transplanèrent.

Harry reconnu les maisons mitoyennes bourgeoises du quartier.

Harry reconnu la rue vers laquelle Drago et lui allaient courir pendant leur entraînement d'auror.

Les dizaines de kilomètres qu'ils s'étaient résolus à courir ensemble après avoir trop souvent manqué de temps dans la journée pour faire leurs autres tâches. Après plusieurs disputes ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour commencer chaque jour par une course de dix kilomètres puis douche et début du travail. Malgré leurs protestations respectives, ce premier pas avait commencé leur collaboration et leur amitié. Il avait cependant encore fallu deux ans pour qu'ils se parlent sans s'insulter.

Harry lâcha le bras de Drago une seconde trop tard mais ce dernier ne fit pas de commentaires.

Il était beaucoup plus difficile pour Harry d'être énervé contre Drago depuis qu'ils avaient été si intimes. Surtout à ce moment exact. Il avait envie d'embrasser le blond et de la frapper avec la même intensité. Et honnêtement il se demandait ce qui l'empêchait de faire l'un ou l'autre ou même les deux.

Le travail. Mona. Ils devaient retrouver cette enfant et ce sadiste de Mr Greyhound.

Drago frappa à la porte avant que Harry ne pense à le faire. Harry eut à peine le temps de grimper les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte que celle-ci s'entrouvrit. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir une paire d'yeux verts que la porte se referma sur eux.

Drago s'apprêta à frapper de nouveau mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant que ses phalanges ne touchent le bois.

« Entrez »

La voix pressante venait d'une petite cinquantenaire grisonnante. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre quarante mais la vigueur avec laquelle elle les attira à l'intérieur de sa maison suffit à faire bouger les deux hommes.

Elle claqua la porte derrière eux.

La maison n'était pas éclairée. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir était les contours d'un étroit couloir.

« Madame ? Vous allez bien ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Ça fait une semaine que ma sœur a disparu et là je vois dans le journal qu'ils ont arrêté son mari ! Vous croyez que je suis dans quel état ?  
\- Votre sœur a disparu depuis une semaine ? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit autorités ?  
\- Je n'étais pas sûre. Elle répond toujours aux hiboux d'habitudes et là elle ne répondait pas. Mais ça peut arriver. Alors je suis allé voir à la maison il y a deux jours. Vincent m'a dit qu'elle était malade et qu'il avait envoyé les enfants chez ses parents. Il a refusé que je vois ma sœur. Je sais que ça sonne suspect mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment aimés avec Vincent. Il a déjà par le passé essayé de m'empêché de voir ma sœur quand il était très en colère. J'ai laissé courir et je suis rentrée chez moi.  
Je me suis décidé à aller devant la maison des Greyhound aujourd'hui. Je voulais être sûre que les enfants allaient bien. Mais il n'y avait personne là-bas. Les voisins m'ont indiqué qu'ils étaient en vacances au Brésil depuis plus de 2 semaines.  
\- Pourquoi n'être pas venu nous voir ? insista Drago.  
\- Je n'avais rien ! Elle est majeure et vaccinée, Vincent a déjà fait la même chose dans le passé juste pour m'emmerder. Mais en voyant l'arrestation dans le journal ... J'ai paniqué. Je me suis dit qu'il allait venir s'en prendre à moi. Et puis je savais que les aurors allaient chercher ma sœur donc que je n'avais pas à le dénoncer.  
_ D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Harry avant que Drago n'explique en long et en large le système de protection des témoins. »

La cinquantenaire jusqu'alors adossé au mur se releva. Elle alluma la lumière.

Harry se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise en reprenant pleinement possession de ses sens. La maison ressemblait presque à l'identique à la maison de son parrain avant les travaux. Même couloir interminable et gris, même peintures des ancêtres sur les murs, mêmes portes couleur cendre.

« Madame Frellis. Avez-vous une quelconque idée de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer ?  
\- Je vous ai dit que je savais pas ! Elle était plus là !  
\- Et pour Mona ?  
\- La bonne ? Il l'a surement tué. Il la détestait. Dès qu'on en parlait il l'insultait de tous les noms. Ça énervait beaucoup Flo.  
\- Flo ? demanda Harry ?  
\- Ma sœur.  
\- La femme de Greyhound, expliqua Drago en même temps.  
\- Elle aimait bien Mona ? demanda Harry.  
\- Oui. Elle était contente d'avoir une amie dans la place. Quelqu'un pour l'aider à laver la maison, éduquer les enfants. Vincent ne l'aidait jamais.  
\- Quelle était la relation de votre sœur avec Mr Greyhound, demanda Drago.  
\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu es venu à la maison pour la fête de naissance de la plus grande et tu ..  
\- J'ai besoin de l'entendre de vos mots, expliqua Drago. »

Harry tenta de croiser le regard de Drago. Ce dernier lui avait dit que Greyhound était un mari violent mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait été témoin de cette violence.

« Il lui lançait des doloris. Tout le temps. Si elle prenait trop de temps à faire le repas, si la petite criait trop longtemps. A la naissance de la petite il y a douze ans, Mr Malefoy s'est interposé. Il a reçu un doloris. Et puis trois de son père pour être intervenu. Flo a fini par s'évanouir c'était trop dur après avoir accouché. »

Harry savait que dans un monde idéal, quelqu'un serait allé dénoncer Greyhound mais ils étaient dans le monde des mangemorts post-Voldemort. On ne manquait pas de respect à un homme de sang pur.

Même avec ce contexte, Harry retint un frisson de dégoût. Ce genre de comportement était de plus en plus rare mais toujours existant. Dire que Drago s'était interposé pour cette pauvre femme. Douze ans. Exactement l'année de l'affrontement final.

« Mais si il détestait autant sa femme et surtout Mona pourquoi cette dernière nous a affirmé qu'il n'était pas si violent que ça d'habitude avec elle.  
\- Flo l'en empêchait. Mona la rendait heureuse. On s'isole beaucoup quand on se marie. La solitude était trop forte. Avoir Mona c'était une bouffée d'oxygène pour Flo, expliqua Madame Frellis. »

Madame Frellis finit par leur faire un thé qu'ils acceptèrent en espérant en savoir un peu plus. Mais ils n'apprirent rien sinon la passion de Flo pour l'écriture et la composition florale et l'âge des trois enfants. Ils écoutèrent les histoires d'enfance et les inquiétudes pour la vie de sa sœur. Ils finirent par s'excuser, sortir pour mieux réfléchir. Où aller ensuite.

« D'accord il déteste Mona, il déteste sa femme. Il est violent. Mais il manque une logique.  
\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry. Il pourrait juste avoir craqué un coup.  
\- Non. Pourquoi avoir rayé sa propre femme et ses enfants de son livre de famille ? On ne fait pas ça chez nous. On ne divorce pas juste parce que notre femme nous emmerde. Les seules raisons sont la trahison à son sang et la tromperie.  
\- Je ne comprendrais jamais votre monde.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon monde, grimaça Drago. Je vois bien que t'essaie toi aussi de te convaincre que j'ai pas changé. C'est plus facile. Mais c'est pas le cas. »

Harry passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Drago le regarda, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis craqua :

« Oh puis merde. Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé ok, j'aime pas quand on me reproche des choses ok. Ça me fait chier d'avoir oublié de lancer ce putain de sort. J'ai pu penser que j'étais le centre du monde, mais plus aujourd'hui. Je veux pas ruiner cette amitié ou ce truc qu'on a ok ? Je peux pas. Je sais qu'on a merdé.  
\- Je suis désolé aussi. J'aurais pas du dire ça. Je sais que c'est faux. Le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé la peau des fesses me le prouve bien. Excuses acceptées.  
\- Cool.  
\- Cool. »

Drago se rapprocha dangereusement d'Harry et avant que celui-ci ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Drago l'embrassa. Il passa langoureusement une main dans son cou et Harry se laissa entièrement faire. Au milieu de la route, devant tous les passants. Et honnêtement il commençait à y prendre goût. Cette impression de vulnérabilité qu'il avait dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait tellement haï, redouté, crains. Cet homme qui était devenu son ami après dix ans. Il n'avait rien fallu pour les précipiter l'un vers l'autre.

Depuis combien de temps y avait-il un sous texte. Depuis combien de temps leur relation avait pris un tournant ?

Cela faisait des années qu'Harry n'avait rien fait, touché personne, aimé personne. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne savait pas où il en était. Il manquait juste de pratique.

Peut-être tout était plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Drago était définitivement déjà bien investi dans cette relation qu'ils construisaient. Harry avait été surpris de leur voir s'excuser si vite. Oh il finissait toujours par le faire mais jamais aussi rapidement.

C'était bizarre pour Harry de s'imaginer avoir une telle influence sur quelqu'un. Particulièrement sur Drago. Drago, le froid Drago, le Drago haineux qui avait tellement changé.

Ou peut-être était-ce une question de confiance. Pour Harry, tomber amoureux, c'était tout confier à l'autre, laisser son âme à découvert. Comment être sûr de pouvoir le faire avec Drago ?

L'être humain fonctionne bizarrement. Autant avait-il pardonné Drago, autant il avait toujours une peur panique que le blond redevienne l'homme qu'il avait été.

Harry avait besoin d'Hermione. Pour y voir clair. Mais pour l'instant, avec les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, il s'abandonna quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de s'écarter.

« On est au boulot Drago.  
\- Oui, je sais. C'est juste que la tension depuis tout à l'heure ...  
\- Je l'ai ressentie, Harry rougit en repensant à son envie de frapper l'ancien serpentard. Est-ce que … on peut retourner à nos moutons ? Si ça s'apprend qu'on s'est embrassé ils ne nous feront plus jamais bosser ensemble.  
\- Les rumeurs, c'est le pire, confirma Drago avant de relever soudainement ses yeux vers Harry. Les rumeurs !  
\- Oui j'en ai été victime toute ma vie je suis au courant merci, répondit sarcastiquement Harry.  
\- Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est : Il y a toujours des rumeurs dans les cercles restreints. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un encore dans ce milieu qui connaît les rumeurs et qui a peut-être d'autres indices.  
\- On ne peut pas redemander à Madame Frellis ?  
\- Peu de chance qu'elle connaisse les rumeurs sur sa propre famille. Les rumeurs se font dans le dos des gens. C'est connu.  
\- Tu penses à quelqu'un ?  
\- Pansy.  
\- Ça c'est pas une bonne idée, protesta Harry. »

La Pansy Parkinson, meilleure amie de Drago, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la huitième année. La Pansy Parkinson pour laquelle le mensonge du couple avait été inventé ?

« Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? s'amusa Drago avec un sourcil levé.  
\- Non, mais .. C'est bien pour retrouver cette pauvre fille parce que ça va être très gênant. Elle est pas au travail ?  
\- Héritière d'une fortune colossale, désabusée par la vie ? Crois bien qu'elle a pas de travail. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur le bras de Drago, le cœur accélérant au passage. Drago transplana.

Harry s'attendait à se retrouver devant la maison familiale Parkinson mais ils atterrirent dans une ville qu'il n connaissait pas. Il y avait dans cette rue plusieurs immeubles de trois à quatre étage, entourés de jardins.

« Elle ?  
\- Ne vit plus avec ses parents non, C'est plus facile pour inviter ses conquêtes à la maison.  
\- Pourquoi tout tourne toujours autour du sexe avec toi ?  
\- Parce qu'une grande partie des relations amoureuses tournent autour du sexe que ça te plaise ou non, monsieur le Poufsouffle.  
\- Hey ! Harry s'offusqua faussement en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.  
-Tu préfères vierge effarouchée ?  
\- Je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole : tu es insupportable, grogna Harry, toujours avec second degré. »

Drago se contenta de rire. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et marcha vers la porte avec Drago. Ce dernier rentra avec son propre jeu de clés.

« On est presque comme des frères et sœurs. Chez moi c'est chez elle, chez elle c'est chez moi, se contenta de dire Drago. »

Le bâtiment était un complexe de plusieurs appartements dont le dernier étage était entouré d'un large balcon. Harry comprit vite que le dernier étage appartenait à Pansy. Arès avoir monté trois étages, Drago frappa à la porte et sans attendre confirmation, rentra dans l'appartement. Presque immédiatement une voix se fit entendre de l'autre bout de l'appartement, mais aucun bruit de pas, comme si Pansy n'en avait rien à faire d'accueillir son invité.

« Drago Malefoy ! C'est parce que tu as les clés que tu peux rentrer sans frapper, on en a parlé 20 fois.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu me les as données ?  
\- Pour rentrer s'il y a un problème urgent !  
\- Ça tombe bien c'est urgent.  
\- C'est toujours urgent avec toi, chaton. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et murmurra « chaton » avec un air interrogateur. Drago leva les eux au ciel et secoua la main vers lui comme pour le faire taire.

Drago se déplaça de l'entrée vers le salon. Harry le suivi.

« Tu as emmené qui ? »

La voix de Pansy était toujours lointaine, la femme ne semblait toujours pas avoir envie de se déplacer. Cependant, il ne la voyait nulle par dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine quand ils s'y déplacèrent.

« Harry Potter.  
\- Hilarant, répondit Pansy tout sauf convaincue. »

La voix de Pansy n'avait presque pas changé. Une voix toujours aussi aigue et insupportable, une de ses voix de commères pépiant à qui voulait l'entendre les derniers ragots. Malgré tout, on sentait qu'elle était plus vieille : moins insupportable que taquine.

« En fait je suis vraiment là, intervint Harry.  
\- Non ?! »

Apparemment la voix d'Harry convainquit enfin Pansy à se déplacer. En moins de dix secondes, elle avait fait interruption dans la cuisine. Elle portait une chemise de nuit en soie et avait ses cheveux noirs détachés. Elle venait certainement juste de se réveiller ou du moins n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer. Il était environ 10 heures.

« Pansy, va mettre quelque chose sur ton dos, personne n'a envie de te voir en pyjama.  
\- Sympa ... Je la trouvais plutôt jolie cette chemise de nuit. Tu en penses quoi Potter ?  
\- Euh, elle est très bien. »

Harry restait bi, et Pansy restait très attirante dans cette tenue, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

« Tu vois ?  
\- Il n'est clairement pas objectif Pans, allez va t'habiller on a de vraies questions.  
\- Ok, j'ai compris, soupira Pansy »

Elle sortit de la pièce rapidement.

« Elle est exactement comme dans mon souvenir, rit Harry.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Impossible.  
\- J'ai entendu ! s'offusqua Pansy alors que les deux hommes riaient à la remarque d'Harry. »

Alors que Harry se calmait, Drago lui prit la main et se pencha près de son oreille.

« Soit sympa avec elle, elle peut vraiment nous aider pour Mona. »

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il détestait le fait que Drago avait cet effet sur lui. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quelque chose après ça ?

« Ok.  
\- Merci. »

Drago eut juste le temps de s'écarter d'Harry que Pansy rentra dans la pièce. Elle avait enfilé un short et un t-shirt trop grand des Harpies de Holyhead. Harry se demandait si la brune savait que Ginny était dans l'équipe avant de se raisonner que si elle en avait le t-shirt elle devait en connaître la composition.

« Bon alors dis moi tout. Potter et toi ? Parce que depuis la gazette j'ai pas de nouvelles. Je te rappelle que les hiboux c'est pas facultatif. »

Harry et Drago se tenaient debout à l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle leur fit un geste pour leur indiquer de s'asseoir. Enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait dire car Drago alla s'asseoir. Pour Harry elle avait juste secoué la main dans tous les sens.

Harry alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Drago.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy préparait un thé pour elle. Elle fit un autre geste de la main et Drago répondit « non merci ». Le silence qui suivit indiqua à Harry que c'était à lui de répondre s'il voulait un thé. Il hocha la tête et Drago répondit oui à sa place.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais en couple avec Harry il y a une semaine. Ça a pas changé, c'est juste qu'on a fait moins attention aux journalistes.  
\- Je ne te crois pas plus que la dernière fois. Le journal vous a juste attrapé en train de sourire. C'est sûr que j'étais surprise de voir que tu savais sourire mais je suis pas sûr que ça prouve quoi que ce soit. Et puis n'essaie pas de me dire que Mathilda a aussi donné des commentaires, on sait tous les deux que cette femme propage plus de ragots que moi.  
\- Pans, je vais pas déshabiller Harry devant toi pour te prouver qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre nous ? »

Harry regarda l'échange entre les deux. Voilà ce qui aurait dû se passer depuis le début. S'ils ne s'étaient pas autant rapprochés, il aurait juste à faire semblant aujourd'hui, faire semblant qu'ils étaient en couple et amoureux. Après tout il avait signé pour, alors c'était parti. Poufsouffle mon œil, Harry était Gryffondor.

« C'est pas moi qui serais contre, s'amusa Harry, sans trop rougir.  
\- Voilà tout le monde a envie ici, donc t'en empêche surtout pas ! sourit Pansy, comme fière de sa remarque.  
\- Pansy …  
\- Je rigole va. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Harry voyait que Drago hésitait. Lui n'avait certainement pas l'air contre mais il voulait être sûr que Harry serait pour. Harry quant à lui se contenta de mettre sa main sur la joue du blond et de l'attirer vers lui.

Il mit son énergie à faire un de ces baisers qui coupent le souffle, ceux qui avaient fait tant d'effets à Drago la veille au lit. Il finit par se séparer du blond et à sa plus grande satisfaction, celui-ci était légèrement rouge.

« Ok, j'accepte. Finit par dire Pansy pour briser le silence. C'était pas la peine de vous dévorer dans ma cuisine.  
\- Oui, on préfère garder ça quand on est tous les deux, ajouta Harry avec un clin d'œil. »

Harry n'était sûr de rien de sa relation avec Drago mais une promesse est une promesse. Drago était sans voix.

« Si j'avais cru que ça arriverait un jour ! Je savais que tu plaisais à Drago depuis super longtemps mais ...  
\- Pansy …  
\- Oh non, je t'en pris continue.  
\- Il était obsédé par toi à Poudlard. Il s'est un peu calmé en huitième année mais quand vous êtes rentré en formation pour devenir Auror, il ne parlait que de toi.  
\- Pas tant que ça, tenta Drago.  
\- Tss, on ne ment pas chez moi chaton, coupa Pansy. Et Potter ceci et Potter cela. »

Drago avait pris une couleur bien rouge pendant qu'Harry riait doucement. Harry respira un bon coup pour essayer de se calmer pendant que Drago intervenait :

« Pas que je ne m'amuse pas mais on avait besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose.  
\- Dis-moi tout.  
\- J'imagine que tu es au courant que Greyhound a été arrêté pour la maltraitance de sa bonne.  
\- Oui, tu sais bien que j'ai mes sources.  
\- Il a disparu hier et a réapparu mystérieusement hier soir. On a fait une demande de véritasérum hier soir auprès du ministère de la justice magique hier mais il a disparu de nouveau ce matin. Il a emmené le bonne avec lui. Le pire c'est que ni lui ni elle n'a rien voulu dire. On a cherché des indices et on a vu que Greyhound avait retiré le nom de sa femme et de ses gosses dans son livre de famille. On a aussi appris que ceux-ci ont disparu.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Et donc on se demandait si tu avais des ragots ou des infos sur la famille Greyhound. On a vu la sœur de Madame avant de venir ici mais à part la haine qu'il nourrissait pour les deux femmes, on n'a pas d'indices, expliqua Drago. »

La bouilloire sonna et Pansy prit le temps de faire deux tasses de thé et d'en poser une devant Harry avant de s'asseoir et parler :

« Je connais Greyhound. On le connait tous. Ancien mangemort lors de la première guerre, pas assez courageux pour choisir un camp durant la seconde, ce qui lui a évité la prison même si on sait tous où ses idées se situaient. La femme Greyhound, elle, c'est très différent. Elle est connue pour ses idées un peu subversives.  
\- Développe, commanda Drago.  
\- Elle voulait divorcer de Greyhound, elle soutenait la cause 'Harry Potter'. Mais elle est aussi assez violente avec ses enfants. Du moins c'est ce qui se dit. Il y aussi une autre rumeur mais je pense que celle-là est fausse.  
\- Dis toujours, demanda Drago.  
\- Elle trompe son mari avec des femmes.  
\- Oh merde, expira Harry. Je crois que j'ai une théorie. Tu as dit que la seule raison pour laquelle un sang pur enlèverait quelqu'un de son livre de famille c'est en cas de tromperie ?  
\- Ou en cas de trahison.  
\- Et si Madame aurait trompé son mari avec Mona ?  
\- Quoi ? répondirent en cœur Drago et Pansy. L'une curieuse, l'autre à peine convaincu.  
\- Ca expliquerait pourquoi il a radié sa femme du livre, pourquoi il est devenait violent avec Mona et ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne veut pas parler non plus. Elle dix-sept ans. Elle sait qu'elle fait quelque chose de mal.  
\- Ou alors Madame Greyhound profitait d'elle, proposa Pansy.  
\- Merde, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça, lâcha finalement Drago. Mais c'est vrai que ça à l'air de répondre à pas mal des questions. Mais pourquoi être revenu au ministère pour re-disparaitre ?  
\- J'y réfléchi depuis tout à l'heure, intervint Pansy. Je ne trouvais pas ça logique.  
\- Je pense qu'il a eu du mal à briser notre premier sort anti-transplannage et qu'il a été ramené de force au ministère. Mais que cette fois ci il a réussi à le contourner. Ou peut-être pas et il va revenir ce soir, théorisa Harry »

La pièce devint soudainement silencieuse. Tous réfléchissait, Harry en buvant son thé, les deux autres en se regardant intensément.

« Pourquoi était-il avec Mona dans la maison, qu'a-t-il fait de sa famille ? demanda Drago.  
\- Et si … Quand on est venu dans la maison, il avait déjà séquestré ou tué sa femme et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec Mona et qu'elle nous a appelé avant ?  
\- Il n'a pas dû la tuer sinon ce serait déjà fait. Pareil avec sa femme, continua Drago.  
\- Il nous reste à trouver où ils sont. Ce qui nous ramène à zéro, conclu Harry. »

Drago et Pansy se toisait toujours, semblant avoir une conversation muette.

Honnêtement, leur connexion faisait peur à Harry. Il avait rarement vu deux personnes aussi connectées que ces deux-là.

« Ils sont chez eux. Dans le manoir, finit par dire Drago.  
\- C'est le plus logique, renchérit Pansy avec conviction. Il doit avoir une cave ou une pièce secrète que vous n'avez pas vu la première fois. »

* * *

J'ai conscience que cette sous intrique commence à devenir l'histoire principale et que le nom de cette fanfic va commencer à être hors sujet x)

Mais le mariage arrive, promis (je viens de regarder mon emploi du temps et faire une mini crise cardiaque en me rendant compte de tout ce que j'avais à faire)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les commentaires. Ceux qui pointent des erreurs d'orthographe de grammaire etc, j'apprécie toujours autant. Et ceux qui m'encourage à écrire que puis-je dire à part merci et j'espère que vous aurez un chaton à Noël.

Merci de me suivre et d'être patient avec mon temps d'écriture

Des bisous

grifane


	6. Chapitre 6

« En quoi c'est logique ? »

Harry avait envie de rire. Drago et Pansy venaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant trente secondes sans dire un mot et ils sortaient de ce débat avec une réponse identique : Greyhound se cachait dans son propre manoir.

« Le manoir semble être la réponse évidente. Greyhound y serait parfaitement de son élément, et il s'y trouvait quand Mona vous a appelés. Il comptait certainement s'occuper d'elle sur place.  
\- J'ai du mal à comprendre.  
\- Il a eu le temps de transplaner trois fois avant qu'on arrive. Il a dû savoir qu'elle avait fait appel à nous. La façon la plus intelligente de se cacher c'est en pleine vue. B. de l'auror. »

Harry hocha la tête. Le raisonnement se tenait, cependant Drago avait déjà fouillé la maison de fond en comble. De plus, il y était allé enfant, et sa famille appréciait celle de Greyhound au point de s'inviter aux anniversaires respectifs donc si le moindre recoin lui devait être familier.

« Tu connais déjà la maison, comment aurais-tu fait pour louper une entrée secrète ?  
\- On ne parle pas de pièce secrète quand on est invité à dîner chez quelqu'un. C'est le principe du mot 'secret', répondit Drago avec sarcasme.  
\- Certes, répondit simplement Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Vous feriez bien d'y aller maintenant, intervint Pansy.  
\- Oui, répondit Harry, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner sachant qu'on ne connait pas ses intentions. (Harry se leva immédiatement, imité par les deux autres.) Merci pour les infos en tout cas, Parkinson.  
\- Quand vous voulez. Reviens me voir Drago, à dimanche Harry !»

Harry grimaça en se rappelant la promesse qu'il avait fait, soit celle de dîner avec Pansy et madame Malefoy. Au moins, la jeune femme semblait de leur côté.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour qu'Harry et Drago se retrouvent dehors, poussés par une Pansy taquine, et ne transplanent.

Harry ressentit immédiatement de l'agacement quand le brouillard du transplanage se dissipa sur le manoir. Il était pressé de ne plus avoir à revenir ici. Sans plus de préambule, Drago ouvrit la porte d'un tour de baguette et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Il sembla soudainement réaliser quelque chose car il écarquilla les yeux et fit signe à Harry de se taire. Il effectua soudainement de grands gestes avec sa baguette, toujours sans un mot. Une espèce de bulle sortit de lui et commença à grossir. Harry laissa la bulle de magie l'envelopper sans broncher. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était mais il faisait confiance à Drago. Bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.

« Silencio et protego, expliqua Drago, semblant comprendre la question muette de son collègue  
\- Tu as lancé les deux d'un coup ? demanda Harry  
\- Oui. »

Harry essaya de cacher son admiration. Deux sorts d'un coup, en informulés.

Harry ayant été élevé chez les moldus, il avait toujours pensé que les barrières d'apprentissage de la magie étaient les murs de Poudlard. Il avait cette idée que, au bout des 7 années, on connaissait tous les sorts importants, et toutes les techniques pour s'en sortir dans ce monde. Cependant Drago, au fil des années, lui avait avidement prouvé le contraire. La magie était un art fin et complexe et la baguette, seulement un instrument.

Il s'était senti ignare la première fois qu'il avait vu Drago lancer deux sorts simultanément à l'aide de sa baguette. Drago, fier et suffisant, lui avait expliqué que deux sorts similaires par leur essence pouvaient être lancés en même temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se contredisent par leur essence et, bien évidemment, il fallait travailler un peu plus qu'Harry ne le faisait dans son temps libre.

Harry s'était vexé ce jour-là, mais maintenant que Drago ne le rabrouait plus pour son ignorance, il se laissait le loisir d'être impressionné.

Il savait qu'Hermione était l'élève la plus intelligente de sa génération, mais il avait vite réalisé que Drago la suivait de près et connaissait des techniques ancestrales dont même Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler. (Il avait demandé à Hermione si elle savait qu'on pouvait lancer deux sorts en même. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et dit qu'elle se renseignerait. Un mois plus tard, elle savait en lancer deux aussi).

Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Hermione de sa situation avec Drago. Il secoua sa veste d'Auror nerveusement en essayant de se concentrer sur sa mission.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, sinon le silence va être suspect, grogna Drago.  
\- Il pensera sûrement qu'on vient faire des derniers prélèvements. En plus on ne sait même pas s'il est là.  
\- Je te dis, c'est sûr.  
\- Comment vous faîtes pour vous comprendre sans même vous parler, protesta Harry.  
\- Avec Pansy ? (voyant Harry hocher brièvement la tête, il répondit :) une amitié de dizaines d'années et un peu de légilimencie.  
\- Vous parliez par la pensée ? C'est de la triche ! grogna Harry, Je pensais que vous vous connaissiez tellement bien que vous n'aviez plus besoin de parler.  
\- T'es idiot, répondit Drago, comme une évidence. Tu penses que deux personnes peuvent se regarder et juste deviner ce que l'autre pense ?  
\- Je suis trop habitué à la vie de moldu pour ces conneries, s'apitoya-t-il faussement sur son sort »

Drago émit un bref rire à la vulgarité et tapa sa baguette sur sa main. Harry était mignon. Un peu énervant, parfois un peu idiot, mais mignon. Il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui. Harry était bien silencieux à ses côtés.

« Quoi ? demanda Drago.  
\- Rien. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, Harry rougit.

« Quoi ?  
\- T'es impressionnant. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il se reprit aussi vite.

« Je sais. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lever les yeux au ciel. Il essayait vraiment de penser à la mission, mais avec Drago à ses côtés, c'était comme impossible. Il jeta un énième regard vers son collègue qui avait levé sa baguette en posture de défense. Harry l'imita.

Réfléchir. Voilà ce qu'il devrait faire au lieu d'admirer Drago dans sa robe de sorcier, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille à force de passer sa main dans les cheveux, ses yeux bleus- gris et ses lèvres si douces qu'Harry aurait bien embrassées s'il avait pu. « Se concentrer, Harry. » Il regarda ses alentours, évitant du regard le blond qui semblait faire la même chose. Il se demandait bien tout ce que leur histoire pouvait signifier. Bien sûr, il y avait les nuits alcoolisées où Drago gémissait sous lui qui pesaient beaucoup dans la balance. Mais Harry connaissait les coups d'un soir, et là, c'était plus que ça. Drago l'avait embrassé ce matin pour seller leurs excuses, Drago le taquinait et le complimentait. Il y avait aussi cette soirée où ils avaient parlé jusqu'à tard en jouant aux échecs.

Drago le regardait du coin de l'œil, le trouvant inhabituellement silencieux. Harry esquissa un sourire crispé. Il était vraiment temps que les deux hommes s'assoient et aient une discussion sérieuse. Drago fit le tour de la pièce, regardant les murs attentivement. Peut-être cherchait-il une entrée secrète.

Harry soupira et lança un _revelio_ sans grandes convictions. A sa grande surprise, le sort marcha.

Les meubles disparurent autour d'eux, ne laissant que la cheminée et un grand miroir en argent. La propreté immaculée fit place à une épaisse couche de poussière. Les fenêtres avaient disparu aussi.

« Je connais cet endroit, souffla Drago.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je connais cette pièce, elle donne accès à une des … « salles de jeu » du seign- de Voldemort. Je ne pensais pas que c'était chez Greyhound. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il avait par le passé fait des remarques clairement déplacées sur le sujet. Il avait vite compris que les séances de jeu du seigneur des ténèbres laissaient encore des cauchemars à Drago. « J'ai vu des membres arrachés et tellement mordus qu'on ne voyait qu'une bouillie rouge. Ne croit pas un instant qu'un quelconque sentiment de joie ait pu me traverser. ». Harry n'avait jamais plus fait le moindre commentaire.

« Tu sais où aller ? »

Pour toute réponse, Drago donna un coup de poing dans le miroir. Il se brisa en un million de morceaux, une pluie de poussière de glace, comme enchanté pour se casser toujours de la même manière. Le blond attrapa une pleine main de verre pilé, serra le poing jusqu'à ce le sang goutte de sa main puis jeta le tout dans la cheminée. Il y eut un grand bruit et les bûches s'embrasèrent. Cependant le feu ne s'arrêta pas, il commença à lécher la cheminer. En moins de cinq secondes, le parquet commença à s'embraser. Harry émit un bruit proche de l'étranglement.

« Le feu est une illusion, le protego empêche l'empêche de nous engloutir, je vais le baisser, tiens-toi prêt. » déclara Drago.

En effet le feu faisait un cercle parfait autour d'eux. Harry entendit un murmure derrière lui et le feu bondit vers lui, comme un tigre sur sa proie. Harry vit entièrement rouge.

Ils atterrirent dans une autre salle.

Directement face à l'homme qu'ils recherchaient.

Greyhound sembla surpris une seconde mais transplana suffisamment vite pour éviter le sortilège de désarmement qu'Harry lui avait lancé par réflexe. Greyhound réapparut derrière Drago qui lui lança à son tour un expelliarmus, mais l'homme avait déjà disparu. Harry et Drago se mirent dos à dos.

La pièce semblait vide. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une porte dans le coin de la pièce avant que Greyhound ne réapparaisse devant lui, lui lançant un levicorpus. Harry leva rapidement un protego et relança un sortilège de désarmement.

Greyhound bougeait trop vite. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir l'arrêter sans le blesser. Harry reçu un sort dans le bras gauche et son os se brisa. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à terre. Drago lança un sort en cercle autour de lui, une déflagration qui n'éviterait pas Greyhound. Cependant l'homme semblait comprendre leur mouvement car il eut encore le temps de transplaner encore au moment parfait.

Harry lança un protego pour couvrir les deux hommes. Il se releva avec difficulté, grinçant des dents en tenant son bras. Un sort frappa le bouclier, le faisant reculer d'un pas par sa force. Greyhound était rouge de colère, et Harry lâcha son bras pour se concentrer sur son sort de protection.

Un second choc sous la forme d'un éclair rouge frappa le protego. Cette fois-ci Harry avait pris une position de défense et ne bougea pas. Il fut tout de même surpris de la force du coup, étant donné la faible résistance de Greyhound lors de sa première arrestation. Il serait dangereux de le sous-estimer, pensa-t-il immédiatement. A ses côtés, Drago semblait évaluer la situation. Très clairement, il ne pouvait pas traverser le protego avec ses sorts sans faire une brèche qui aiderait le parti adverse. Un autre sort frappa le bouclier. Drago fit un pas en avant et fit un signe dans son dos à Harry. 3,2,1. Harry comprit immédiatement. Il fit sauter le protego moins d'une demi-seconde. Le sort lancé par Drago manqua sa cible de quelques centimètres et alla se perdre contre le mur.

Harry jeta un œil à la pièce vide. Le manque de fenêtres et l'unique porte lui fit immédiatement penser à une sorte de sous-sol. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment Greyhound pouvait être aussi rapide qu'il sentît un autre coup sur son protego. Celui-ci fut plus intense et il faillit basculer en arrière.

Il sentait sa concentration faillir et le bouclier sur le point de rompre. Le sorcier en face semblait vraiment plus robuste qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil et Harry cligna des yeux pour le rassurer qu'il pourrait tenir sûrement un coup ou deux de plus. Drago effectua alors le même geste dans son dos et Harry le baissa une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci Greyhound fut expulsé contre le mur.

Harry baissa finalement sa garde et expira un grand coup. Porter un sortilège aussi longtemps restait tout de même fatiguant. Drago prit soin de ligoter et bâillonner Greyhound. Au cas où. Harry rajouta une trace et un anti-transplannage puissant, différent de celui qu'il avait déjà lancé.

« Bien joué » lâcha finalement Harry.

Drago le regarda, étonné, puis sourit doucement.

« Bien joué à toi. »

Harry rougit, encore. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il avait 30 ans passés et agissait comme un cinquième année.

« Comment va ton bras ?  
\- Cassé, répondit Harry. »

L'adrénaline retombant, la douleur se réveillait petit à petit.

Sans un mot, Drago lui prit la main gauche et releva doucement son bras.

« Pas de douleur au mouvement ?  
\- Non  
\- Je vais bouger ton bras, prévient moi quand la douleur est plus forte. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête et laissa le blond faire. Il se savait rougir, sentant la douceur de Drago dans ces gestes, dans son contact. Ce n'est qu'après une torsion vers la gauche qu'Harry poussa un petit cri de douleur. Drago tourna immédiatement dans l'autre sens puis raccompagna le bras d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour dans sa position initiale.

« Je vais te lancer un sort de réparation, je pense avoir trouvé quel os il t'a cassé.  
\- Ok. »

Harry sentit l'os se reformer dans son bras dès le sort lancé. Bien qu'il eût un petit rictus, la douleur n'était vraiment pas comparable à celle qu'il avait ressenti quand Mme Pomfresh avait dû faire repousser entièrement les os de son avant-bras en deuxième année.

Harry remercia Drago, qui pour toute réponse, passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire gêné.

Harry se retint de sourire à son tour, faisant jouer son bras pour s'assurer que tout était effectivement bien en place.

« Il a l'air d'avoir perdu connaissance pour l'instant. Allons voir si la famille est quelque part. »

Harry lança un dernier regard vers l'homme sur le sol puis emboîta le pas à Drago. Il ne regarda certainement pas les jambes de ce dernier quand il avança vers la porte, pas plus qu'il ne regarda son avant-bras se contracter légèrement en poussant la poignée. Harry était un homme concentré sur son travail et pas sur son collègue, aussi attirant soit-il.

La pièce suivante était tout aussi vide.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu. Il y avait des cadavres sur le carrelage, indiqua-t-il simplement.  
\- Ça ne doit pas être facile de revenir là.  
\- Non. »

Harry savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponses alors il ne répondit pas. Mais mû d'un élan d'empathie il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. Surpris, ce dernier s'arrêta. Si Harry n'avait pas remarqué le blond se tendre, il remarqua la soudaine détente l'envahir.

Drago se retourna et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement.  
\- Je sais. »

Drago ferma les paupières et inspira profondément. Il ne déplaça pas sa main alors Harry n'enleva pas la sienne. Il devinait les souvenirs de guerre envahir sa mémoire. Harry avait toujours été maladroit pour encourager les gens ou même les rassurer, préférant laisser cette tâche à Hermione ou à Ginny. Mais Drago ne semblait rien demander de plus alors il le laissa respirer doucement. Harry regarda enfin la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Elle était vide sinon une large table à dîner et ses chaises assorties. Les murs et le carrelage sombre firent frissonner l'ancien Gryffondor.

Ça sentait l'humidité et le froid. Drago se dégagea finalement de sa main avec une délicatesse toujours aussi étonnante. Il lança un lumos. Les murs qui paraissaient noirs tournèrent bleu nuit et un halo clair fit apparaître l'ombre de la table sur le mur d'en face. Cette nouvelle lumière révéla une porte sur le mur opposé.

Les deux hommes l'ouvrirent sur un étroit couloir, tout aussi sombre et tout aussi humide. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, remontant le couloir et regardant l'intérieur des pièces unes à unes, Drago à gauche et Harry à droite. Elles étaient toutes vides, autant de mobilier que de présence humaine, mais les épaisses serrures sur les portes laissaient peu d'imagination à avoir sur leur utilité : des cellules de prison.

Les deux dernières étaient fermées à clé. Harry frappa trois petits coups. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il demanda le silence à Drago mais encore une fois sans résultat.

Si Drago tenta un alohomora non fructueux, Harry explosa la serrure.

Ils ouvrirent la porte sur la famille de Greyhound, inconsciente, entassée dans un coin et Mona, dans le même état. Harry vérifia rapidement que leur cœur battait. Un fois assuré que tout le monde semblait juste endormi ou évanoui, il dit simplement :

« Trouvés. On revient comment ? »

"On doit sacrifier quelqu'un."

"QUOI ?" Harry s'époumona. Si ces sangs purs pensaient que Harry allait sacr-

« Harry, je déconne. » s'amusa Drago avec un sourire en coin. « Il y a des runes sur les murs là-bas. » ajouta-il en pointant la direction de la pièce où se trouvait Greyhound. « Il y a deux trois sorts à lancer et on sera de nouveau dans le manoir. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pour sa défense, ce n'était pas si absurde que ça, il s'était certainement passé de pires atrocités dans ce sous-sol. Mais l'humour de Drago finit de le rassurer, et ils quittèrent les lieux.

« Ce soir, je passe chez toi. Pour discuter. »

Drago semblait particulièrement sérieux et Harry hocha la tête.

Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Greyhound était attaché et soigneusement ensorcelé pour qu'il ne s'échappe plus. Personne n'avait encore repris connaissance mais Harry faisait confiance à Sainte Mangouste pour remettre tout le monde sur pied pour les interrogatoires du lundi.

Harry avait aussi demandé à ce que les équipes qui s'étaient préalablement occupé de Greyhound soient changés. Pas question de lui courir une troisième fois après

En ce vendredi, à 17h tapante, Harry s'était mis à ranger son bureau par habitude pendant que Drago finissait de résumer sa partie de la mission à leur supérieur qui, bien qu'heureux que Greyhound ait été attrapé, était toujours très froid envers les deux hommes.

Harry laissa enfin sa garde descendre. Ils avaient finalement attrapé Greyhound. Toute la lumière n'avait pas été levée sur l'affaire et de nombreuses questions restaient non répondues. Pourquoi Mme Greyhound avait-elle disparu une semaine avant que la bonne ne les appelle ? Pourquoi Greyhound avait séquestré sa propre femme et ses enfants en plus de les avoir effacés de son livre de famille ? Comment était-il passé de vieux badaud à terrible adversaire en moins de trois jours ?

Ils en sauraient certainement plus lundi, si l'homme se réveillait.

Mais maintenant que le gros de cette affaire semblait derrière eux, Harry avait la tête ailleurs. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une personne : Drago.

Harry organisa ses affaires sans grande conviction, les pensées envahies par son collègue de travail. Ils avaient couché ensemble, jamais une fois sobres. Ils avaient joué aux échecs et discuté. Harry avait été incapable de travailler, obnubilé par Drago. Les sourires de Drago, l'odeur de Drago, les remarques de Drago. Et puis ils s'étaient embrassés, hors de ces périodes intenses de désirs. Tout cela en moins d'une semaine.

Alors quand Drago avait frappé à sa porte en lui disant qu'il souhaitait parler, Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

« 21h ça te va ?  
\- Ok.  
\- A tout à l'heure, Harry.  
\- Drago. »

Harry continuait encore de sourire quand Drago quitta son bureau, parce qu'il était comme ça, un adolescent dans un corps d'un adulte, incapable de mettre les mots sur ses propres émotions.

Quand il eut fini de ranger ses affaires, il s'arrêta un instant. Il hésita sur la démarche à suivre. La soirée pub était bien entendue annulée la veille du mariage. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner chez lui, seul à attendre l'arrivée de Drago, stressé par le silence de ses propres murs. Pas question d'aller seul au bar, il devait être le plus sobre possible pour parler à Drago.

Parler oui, mais parler pour dire quoi ? Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait dire. Ressentait-il quelque chose pour Drago ? Indéniablement. Mais ressentait-il quelque chose de fort ?

Il attacha sa cape et attrapa son sac de travail. A peine sorti, il fut immédiatement salué par Mathilda.

« Monsieur Potter ! Quel bonheur de vous voir aujourd'hui, comment vous portez-vous ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu aussi souriant dans ces couloirs. En même temps, je comprends, vous avez un tel homme à vos côtés ! N'importe quelle femme en serait renversé. Non que je vous compare à une femme bien évidemment. Quoique les femmes sont tout aussi fortes ! Quelle belle époque dans laquelle nous vivons. Voyez-vous monsieur Potter, je parlais à Madame Jones l'autre jour, et nous discutions que le ministère avait bien changé depuis ces dernières années ! Tellement de femmes extraordinaires ont rejoint les rangs de ce merveilleux ministère ! Ah je suis heureuse. Prenez Madame Weasley par exemple…  
\- Hermione ?  
\- Oui, cette Madame Weasley. Madame Ginny Weasley est aussi exceptionnelle, évidemment. Mais Madame Hermione Weasley est une grande dame ! Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été présente au repas du ministère. Vous la connaissez bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui »

Voilà ce qu'il allait faire en attendant Drago : aller voir Hermione. Elle lui manquait mais surtout, elle avait une capacité émotionnelle bien plus développée que celle d'Harry. Elle serait de bons conseils.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
\- Pardon ? »

Harry n'avait pas écouté un seul mot depuis qu'il avait entendu le prénom d'Hermione.

« Oh je vous embête avec mes histoires ! Je vous vois bien distrait. Nous discuterons plus tard ! Passez une bonne journée, monsieur Potter.  
\- Excusez-moi de mon inattention. Bonne fin de journée à vous aussi. »

Harry aimait bien cette femme. Elle était un peu trop bavarde, se rappelait-il en pensant amèrement à l'interview du journal, mais elle avait cette gentillesse et bienveillance qu'Harry admirait. Cette honnêteté aussi.

Harry se demandait parfois si Mathilda avait des enfants, si elle était heureuse en ménage ou si elle vivait seule, entourée de milles et un livres comme ceux présent dans son bureau. Peut-être devrait-il s'informer, au lieu de la laisser prendre des nouvelles sans réciprocité.

Harry marcha lentement vers la sortie du ministère. Voir Hermione, lui demander s'il n'était pas en train de faire une connerie avec Malefoy, puis voir Malefoy et lui expliquer le rendu de cette discussion. Tel était le programme de la soirée.

Il se concentra sur sa destination, la petite maison en brique à l'extérieur de Londres, en visualisa son jardin verdoyant et peu entretenu, ainsi que l'odeur des champs de blé, puis transplana.

Se refusant de réfléchir, il sonna à la porte. Il eut à peine à attendre quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ron Weasley. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus.

« Tonton 'arry ! s'exclama une petite voix.  
\- Ah ma nièce préférée ! s'exclama Harry en ouvrant immédiatement ses bras à la petite fille. »

Rose Granger-Weasley glissa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et serra de toute ses forces.

« Salut, dit Ron, le visage impassible.  
\- Salut.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point sa relation s'était tendu avec son meilleur ami. Il y a de cela une semaine, Ron l'aurait fait rentrer sans question, préparant un thé en discutant des derniers résultats de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui, Ron lui demandait pourquoi il était là.

C'était douloureux.

« Tu veux que je te montre mon Tito ? »

Tito était le doudou de la fillette. Rose lui en parlait à chaque fois comme si jamais il n'avait vu le petit lapin en peluche.

« Bien sûr. Je voulais parler à ta maman aussi. »

Ron se tendit face à lui. Peut-être avait-il espéré qu'Harry venait pour autre chose. Rose se débattit dans ses bras pour qu'Harry la relâche. Il laissa l'enfant qui s'enfui en criant qu'elle allait « chercher maman ».

« Rentre. »

Ron fit un pas de côté et fit un geste pour le laisser rentrer, un peu sarcastique. Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec Ron, mais il n'avait pas plus envie de s'excuser alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais venir. » La voix d'Hermione brisa la tension qui s'était installée. Elle apparut au bas des escaliers, marchant avec difficulté dû à son ventre bien arrondi.

Elle marcha vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es magnifique, sourit Harry.  
\- Je suis enceinte, pas idiote, lança-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai l'air énorme, la flatterie te mènera nulle part.  
\- Tu m'as percée à jour, Harry rit doucement. »

Harry posa une main sur le ventre de son amie. Il avait hâte de rencontrer son prochain neveu. Ron les regardait en silence, mais un sourire était apparu sur son visage, sûrement malgré lui. Rose tenait son Tito dans les bras, le montrant à Harry avec un fier sourire.

« Très joli Lapin.  
\- Il a pas été sage aujourd'hui alors je l'ai puni.  
\- Il a fait quoi ? demanda Harry, attendris.  
\- Il a mangé des gâteaux alors que je lui avais dit non, répondit la jeune fille en soulevant le menton.  
\- C'est Rose qui a essayé de chiper des cookies, expliqua Hermione avec un sourire. Et si tu allais jouer dans la chambre avec Papa ?  
\- Mais je veux jouer avec Tonton Harry, protesta la fillette.  
\- Tu pourras jouer avec lui demain, répondit sa mère avec douceur. Au mariage.  
\- Au mariage ! s'exclama la petite fille avec entrain. »

Rose prit la main de son Papa.

« Au revoir ! A demain ! »

Elle tira la main de son père vers les marches et ce dernier la suivit sans protester. Il avait clairement compris que la phrase d'Hermione n'appelait à aucune discussion.

« Asseyons-nous. »

Harry hocha la tête et les deux amis s'installèrent dans le canapé en tissus. Harry installa machinalement un coussin dans le dos d'Hermione. Il avait été très présent lors de sa première grossesse. Il connaissait les gestes.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.  
\- Bien, bien. Je me sens énorme. Mais c'est plus facile la deuxième fois. Rose est tellement excité pour le mariage, je lui ai dit que si elle n'était pas sage alors elle ne pourrait pas y aller. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'écoute autant en ce moment, rit Hermione. Et toi ? »

Harry soupira pour toute réponse. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma presque aussitôt. Il s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé.

« A ce point ? demanda Hermione en le voyant agir de la sorte.  
\- C'est … compliqué, avoua le brun. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment où commencer. Hermione ne savait rien, du moins pas de son point de vue. Il savait qu'elle avait lu le journal et qu'elle avait poussé Ron a essayé de comprendre sa relation avec Malefoy.

Il se demandait également s'il devait lui dire l'entière vérité où lui faire croire qu'il était vraiment en couple avec son ennemi d'enfance. Il se décida finalement à ne pas mentir. Les conseils n'en seraient que d'autant plus informé.

« Je te préviens je vais surement avoir beaucoup de mal à expliquer clairement ce que je ressens.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Malefoy et moi, on n'est pas ensemble à proprement parler. »

Si Harry s'attendait à ce que Hermione fasse une remarque, elle n'en fit pas, elle hocha juste doucement la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. Il se sentit reconnaissant. Hermione avait toujours compris de quoi il avait besoin, même quand lui-même avait du mal à l'exprimer. C'est vers elle qu'il s'était tourné avant de rompre avec Ginny. Elle avait su trouver les mots et les bonnes questions pour lui faire réaliser qu'il ne ressentait pour Ginny qu'un fort amour fraternel et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas à se forcer à l'aimer autrement, même si leur relation semblait déjà écrite pour eux.

Hermione avait par la suite avoué qu'elle aurait aimé que ses deux amis soient heureux en ménage pour toujours mais qu'elle avait bien vu que, quelques soient ses vœux personnels, elle ne pouvait imposer à ses amis une situation qui les faisaient souffrir tous les deux. C'est cette réelle abnégation qui poussait Harry à venir chercher conseil chez sa meilleure amie.

« Vendredi dernier, Drago est venu me voir. Il m'a demandé un service. Il voulait que je prétende être son petit ami. Ses raisons étaient discutables mais compréhensibles. J'allais dire non.  
\- Mais quelque chose t'as fait changer d'avis, compléta Hermione.  
\- Oui. Ron avait parié avec ses frères que je ne serais pas célibataire au mariage de mon ex. J'ai réalisé que j'allais avoir l'air pathétique au mariage je n'avais personne. J'aurais eu l'air de l'homme qui n'a pas su se remettre de sa relation. Alors j'ai dit oui. »

Hermione tendit une main vers Harry qui l'attrapa. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son amie d'enfance, cherchant un réconfort. Il détestait se montrer vulnérable face aux autres.

« Ca ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'imaginais. J'imaginais qu'on se parlerait à peine dans la semaine et que j'allais juste assister à ce stupide repas avec sa mère et Parkinson pour la forme. J'imaginais qu'il allait se pendre à mon bras au mariage, m'embrasser la joue pour la forme ou glisser ses doigts entre les miens. Mais on a commencé à passer du temps ensemble. On m'a acheté un costume, joué aux échecs, bu peut-être un peu trop. Il est soudainement devenu plus agréable. Peut-être parce qu'on s'est promis de ne plus se disputer »

Harry inspira un instant.

« Mais s'il n'était que plus agréable ça se ne serait pas si compliqué, soupira Harry. Il est drôle, sarcastique, ouvert. Dix ans que je travaille avec lui, 18 ans que je le connais et c'est comme si je le connaissais finalement. Comme si enfin il m'était enfin apparu sous toutes ses facettes. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là, que j'ai commencé à admirer plus que sa personnalité.  
\- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? offrit Hermione en voyant qu'il hésitait à l'avouer à voix haute.  
\- Oui. Je le savais avant mais je ne le voyais pas vraiment, tu comprends ? (Hermione hocha la tête, alors Harry continua :) Tout s'est passé si simplement. Mardi soir il est venu chez moi pour parler de notre arrangement. Il est reparti chez lui par la suite. Mercredi il est revenu, parce qu'on avait tous les deux apprécié la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre. Et puis je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin si je sais comment ça s'est passé mais je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. C'est comme si un interrupteur avait soudainement été ouvert. S'il n'était plus sec avec moi alors je n'avais plus raison de le détester et si je n'avais plus raison de le détester alors je pouvais m'autoriser à voir toutes ses qualités. Et elles me sont apparues d'un coup, toutes en même temps : sa volonté, ses talents magiques, son intelligence, son humour. Sans parler de cette nouvelle complicité développée à cause de notre mensonge.  
\- Tu essaies de te trouver des excuses, dit Hermione prudemment.  
\- On a beaucoup bu, je me sentais seul, lui aussi. Je l'ai mis au défi de m'embrasser.  
\- Juste ça ? demanda Hermione, sceptique.  
\- Le défi oui. Après, on ne s'est pas arrêté là, avoua Harry.  
\- Tu es un mec facile, sourit Hermione.  
\- J'aimerais te dire que c'est faux, rit Harry pour la première fois de la soirée. Mais on a couché ensemble et laisse moi te dire que on est très compatible sur ce plan. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle souriait cependant et semblait pensive. Harry se décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« On a recouché ensemble le soir de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Neville. Mais… je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Je le trouve sympa, et beau, et bon au lit et c'est super mais je ne sais pas si vraiment je veux plus que ça.  
\- Harry, tu es sûr que c'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir ? demanda Hermione, confuse. Je pense que tu sais très bien que tu veux plus. Je t'ai écouté et je vois bien qu'il te plaît sérieusement. Bien plus que j'imaginais, à vrai dire.  
\- Je… »

Harry fut surpris par cette remarque. Oui, au fond de lui il voulait plus. Et maintenant qu'Hermione lui disait de manière si simple, il réalisa qu'il le savait depuis le lendemain de leur première fois, quand Drago l'avait rejoint dans la douche, si sûr de lui. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si confus ? Y avait-il autre chose comme le laissait entendre Hermione ? Harry se rapprocha encore plus de sa meilleure amie et mis son front sur son épaule. Les cheveux bouclés de cette dernière lui chatouillèrent le crâne. Il ne se décala pas pour autant, cherchant un réconfort certain.

« Je sais pas.  
\- Je pense que tu as peur.  
\- Peur ? demanda Harry, le son légèrement étouffé dû à sa position.  
\- Peur des conséquences. Je pense que tu as peur depuis un moment. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu complimente Drago devant moi. Jamais tu ne l'as fait avec autant d'enthousiasme et de vulnérabilité mais je t'ai déjà entendu apprécier son talent et son physique. Mais jamais tu n'as osé lui donner sa chance. Je crois qu'au fond de toi tu savais que c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver.  
\- Tomber amoureux de Malefoy.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de l'amour encore mais… commença Harry avant de s'arrêter.  
\- Mais ? demanda Hermione quand elle vit les yeux d'Harry regarder dans le vide un peu trop longtemps.  
\- Je … j'aimerais explorer cette direction. Je crois. »

Harry pensa au mot qu'Hermione venait d'utiliser : peur. Harry avait-il peur ? 'Peur des conséquences' avait dit Hermione. Il soupira. Tout était trop compliqué.

« Dis-moi ce que tu penses, réclama son amie.  
\- On a aucune chance. Le monde magique ne nous veut pas ensemble, on me l'a fait comprendre en long, en large et en travers. D'abord cet article dans cet insipide journal, puis notre chef, et enfin Ron. Ron le hais, Hermione, et je pense que s'il me demandait à choisir entre lui et Drago alors je.. Je ne pourrais que laisser tomber Drago, mais..  
\- Mais tu veux être égoïste. Tu veux vivre cette expérience, devina Hermione.  
\- Oui. Et je ne peux pas, soupira-t-il.  
\- Je pense que c'est plus nuancé que ça, tenta Hermione de le rassurer. Tu es une figure médiatique, tu seras toujours sous le feu des projecteurs et jusqu'à ta mort des gens que tu ne connais pas essaierons de t'expliquer comment vivre ta vie. Mais il va falloir apprendre à être égoïste.  
\- Mais Ron ?  
\- Ron est qui il est, borné et rancunier. Je comprends qu'il est ton meilleur ami mais… Tu ne peux pas vivre pour le rendre heureux. Et crois-moi, il évolue petit à petit. On ne parle que de ça depuis deux jours, et je le sens petit à petit changer d'avis.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry.  
\- Vraiment. Je pense qu'il serait encore plus utile que tu aies une conversation avec lui et que tu lui explique ce que tu ressens vraiment. Comprends-le, tout ça est un peu incompréhensible pour lui, il pensait que tu détestais Malefoy.  
\- Je n'osais pas vraiment le complimenter devant Ron. Dès que je prononce le nom de Drago il part en vrille et en insulte.  
\- Il a de quoi lui en vouloir, tu sais.  
\- Je sais, soupira Harry. »

Harry avait eu le droit aux excuses de Malefoy trois ans après leur première collaboration en tant qu'auror. Ron, lui, ne les avaient jamais reçues.

«Mais pourtant tu ne le détestes pas, fit remarquer Harry.  
\- Il était jeune et je lui en veux toujours un peu de jamais être venu s'excuser mais… Je suppose que c'était trop compliqué après toutes ces années, dit Hermione en hochant les épaules. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à être en colère pendant 12 ans. C'est du passé et ses actions ont bien chané. Je sais qu'il est différent et qu'il méprise ce qu'il a fait avant.  
\- Pour en revenir à la conversation avec Ron, ajouta Harry, je pense qu'il faut d'abord que j'ai une conversation avec Drago pour savoir où lui-même se situe avant de faire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Regarde-toi ! Tu agis en adulte et veux communiquer ? se moqua Hermione. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Harry ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais avec une affection non dissimulée. Cette conversation avec Hermione l'avait apaisé.

« Merci Hermione.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit son amie. Je sais que ça va encore être un peu confus ces prochains jours mais tu sais une chose : tu veux explorer ta relation avec Malefoy. Alors reste avec ça en tête et ça te guidera.  
\- Tout semble si facile quand tu le dis. Harry soupira.  
\- Je te promets que ça l'est. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à 20h30. Ils changèrent cependant de sujet, parlant de leur carrière respective. Harry lui raconta en détail l'affaire Greyhound et Hermione ce qu'il lui restait à faire de la passation du ministère de la magie. « Globalement le nouveau peut se débrouiller tout seul maintenant, mais je reçois quand même un hibou tous les jours avec une question. » avoua Hermione.

« Pas facile de passer après la plus célèbre ministre de la magie. » plaisanta Harry.

Ron ne descendit pas, même si Harry supposait que Rose avait été mise au lit. Il avait dû s'isoler dans sa chambre, loin d'Harry. Hermione avait certainement raison, il devrait prendre le temps de parler avec Ron. Un de ces jours.

Quand Harry lu 20h30 sur l'horloge, la tension qui l'avait partiellement quitté revint en force.

« On a rendez-vous à 21h. Il faudrait que j'y aille, que je prenne un douche avant.  
\- Ça va aller. Tenta de le rassurer Hermione.  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment va finir toute cette histoire, soupira Harry avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Demande-lui de commencer à parler si tu ne sais pas comment faire, conseilla Hermione.  
\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. »

Il finit par se lever, s'étirer, puis aider son amie à se lever.

« Je ne suis pas une grand-mère. »

Harry ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Hermione était indépendante et la grossesse la rendait très vulnérable. Il n'allait pas en plus la vexer par-dessus ça. Malgré cela, elle accepta l'aide d'Harry pour monter les marches. Il la laissa devant la porte de la chambre parental et lui embrassa le front. Hermione lui souhaita bonne chance et le laissa partir avant de rentrer.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Ron à la seconde où elle passa l'ouverture de la porte.  
\- Stressé. Mais plutôt bien. Tu devrais lui parler.  
\- Au mariage. »

* * *

Ai-je la moindre idée si je vais finir cette fanfiction avant 2 ans ? Pas la moindre.

Est-ce vraiment juste de vous publier un chapitre alors que le suivant est écrit de seulement 1200 mots ? Probablement pas

Bref,

Si tout cela vous a plu, je vous aime fort

grifane


	7. Chapitre 7

Spoiler alert : il y a une scène sexuelle dans ce chapitre. Très vanilla je promets mais si ça vous bloque et vous ne voulez pas lire, la première phrase est en gras et ça va jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tout va bien se passer, se répétait Harry en voyant les minutes s'écouler trop lentement sur sa montre. Il était 21h02 et Harry avait une envie de pleurer, ou de taper un mur, ou encore de s'enfuir en courant. Peut-être était-ce un mélange des trois. Il n'avait jamais autant stressé avant, ni même pour ses ASPICS, ni pour son diplôme d'Auror. Il soupira bruyamment, se laissant tomber tête la première sur le canapé qui couina pour toute réponse à cette vile agression.

Drago allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et Harry se refusait à réfléchir. Il se leva abruptement et alla chercher les verres à vin dans la cuisine. Ils en boiraient certainement. Il les posa sur la table basse et se rassit, puis se releva, fit quelques pas et de nouveau s'écroula sur le canapé.

Tu ne joues pas ta vie, se rappelait-il en vain, son corps comme en instinct de survie bloquée sur le mode « qui-vive ».

Trois coups finirent par se faire entendre sur sa porte d'entrée, et bien que ses mains commençaient à être plus que moites, il était partiellement soulagé d'entendre toquer afin de ne pas définitivement sombrer dans la folie.

Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire en ouvrant la porte en bois sombre fut : « Tu es en retard. »

« Désolé, j'étais coincé dans les bouchons. » répondit Drago avec un tel sérieux qu'Harry mit une seconde à comprendre que son collègue faisait une blague.

Il laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa poitrine puis un grand. La tension se réduit drastiquement, comme un ballon percé d'une aiguille.

« J'ai vu ça à la Tévévision l'autre jour, j'avais très envie de le dire, sourit Drago à son tour.  
\- Très moldu. Je t'en prie, entre, dit Harry, la main se frottant le cou. »

Drago portait une de ses tenues qui donnait envie de le déshabiller. Un col roulé vert sombre, sur un pantalon remonté au niveau des chevilles. Il avait, contrairement à Harry, lavé et parfaitement dompté ses cheveux.

« Je vais faire un tour à ta cave, annonça Drago avec une voix assurée, sans crainte de refus. »

Bien qu'on ne lui demanda pas, Harry hocha tout de même la tête pour donner son accord et profita de l'absence du blond pour repositionner nerveusement les verres.

« Voilà, un vin d'occasion, dit le blond en montrant la bouteille qui tenait entre les mains.  
\- C'est-à-dire ? dit Harry, se demandant bien comment un vin pouvait répondre à une telle occasion (De lui-même, il aurait plutôt défini le vin comme 'rouge').  
\- Sucré, léger, et un arôme tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple  
\- Tout le contraire de nous, s'amusa Harry. »

Drago hocha la tête et servi le liquide pourpre avant de boire une longue gorgée.

« C'est pas moi qui commence, balbutia Harry »

 _Bravo_ se félicita-t-il intérieurement, _tu as l'air parfaitement à l'aise et équilibré_. La remarque fit heureusement rire le blond.

« Si vous allez à Gryffondor vous rejoindrez les courageux, disait le choixpeau, remarqua-t-il avec ce stupide sourcil levé.  
\- Si vous allez à Serpentard, vous parlerez en premier car vous êtes plus doué avec les mots que vos compatriotes Gryffondors, inventa Harry pour toute réponse  
\- Là, c'est juste un mensonge pour me flatter.  
\- Ça marche ? tenta-t-il.  
\- Continue comme ça et je te dirais. »

L'atmosphère était presque détendue. C'était tellement facile de retomber dans cet aller-retour taquin sans avoir à se soucier des vraies discussions et des vraies raisons de cette rencontre.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait avant de venir ? demanda Harry. »

Peut-être tentait-il vainement de gagner du temps avec une question de moindre intérêt. Mais qui pouvait ici le blâmer ?

« Je suis retourné voir Pansy.  
\- Elle te manquait tant que ça ?  
\- C'est mon coach émotionnel, avoua Drago avec une voix peu sûr qu'Harry interpréta comme un peu d'embarras.  
\- Je suis allée voir Hermione. C'est mon coach émotionnel, avoua-t-il, les plaçant sur un même pied d'égalité »

Ils amenèrent le verre à leurs lèvres en même temps. Combien de temps allaient-ils réussir à danser autour du sujet sans vraiment l'aborder ?

Harry se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus simple de continuer ainsi, incertain de leur situation mais au moins sans avoir à se poser de question. L'idée s'évanouit cependant aussi vite. L'incertitude de leur relation l'avait plus d'une fois mis en danger ces derniers jours, l'empêchant de se concentrer et ainsi de faire correctement son travail, les pensées obnubilés par le serpentard. Quand il devait penser stratégie il se demandait si oui ou non Drago se servait de lui comme un passetemps, quand il devait écrire un rapport il se questionnait si Drago allait bien vouloir qu'ils se revoient. Quand leur supérieur s'époumonait de leur incompétence, il se souciait de savoir si Drago le méprisait aussi pour la même raison.

La situation n'était plus tenable et les deux hommes le savaient.

« Qu'est-ce que ferait Pansy et Granger à notre place ? se questionna Drago. »

C'était une bonne idée. Que dirait Hermione ? 'Quand tu ne sais pas quoi faire, commence par te demander ce que tu ressens à l'instant. Puis construis de tes émotions des actions.'

« Elle me demanderait ce que je ressens, répéta Harry, guidé par la voix d'Hermione qu'il entendait en écho. »

Drago et lui s'étaient installé de part et d'autre du long canapé gris, presque à chaque extrémité. Alors Harry se rapprocha d'un mètre et se tourna face à son collègue, les jambes en tailleur sur le tissu. Drago fit alors de même, ne laissant entre leur deux corps la longueur d'une baguette magique.

Leur regard se croisèrent enfin et Harry réalisa qu'il avait évité ce moment depuis le début. La tension le rattrapa de plein fouet : quelque chose de lourd, tel un soir d'été avant un orage. Inévitablement, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains trembler légèrement. Il posa le verre et plaça ses doigts dans le creux de ses genoux. Drago lui, bu le reste d'une traite.

« Commence, balbutia le serpentard. »

Enfin, un peu de doute dans les mots du grand prince des Serpentard. Si Harry n'était pas dans la même situation, il s'en serait réjouis.

« J'ai peur, avoua Harry, ayant déjà mis le mot sur cette émotion avec Hermione.  
\- Peur de ?  
\- Beaucoup de choses je crois. Et toi ? répondit Harry, évitant la question de manière tout à fait consciente, le regard toujours braqué sur le blond.  
\- Je suis mal à l'aise, soupira-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai demandé avant, répliqua Drago, un peu enfantin. »

Harry laissa son regard tomber vers son doigt traçant les plis de son genou. Drago lui était immobile, tendu, droit comme un I.

« Du regard des autres, de ce que je ressens, de mes amis, de toi.  
\- De moi ? s'étonna Drago en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait pas pu imaginer un tel scénario.  
\- Tu es plutôt effrayant avec tes certitudes et ta confiance en toi.  
\- C'est toi qui es intimidant avec ton courage et ton honnêteté. »

Les yeux d'Harry remontèrent sans son accord, toisant l'ancien Serpentard d'un air accusateur. Il devait mentir.

« Je suis là, sûr de rien, pendant que tu montes nu dans ma douche, rit Harry, un peu amer.  
\- J'avoue que ce n'était pas mon meilleur moment.  
\- Tu regrettes ? demanda Harry, un brin de déception dans son timbre.  
\- Non. Mais à ce moment je pensais que ça allait rendre les choses légères et drôles parce que je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet que oui, on avait couché ensemble et que non, ça ne devait pas être le drame du siècle.  
\- Ce n'était pas le drame du siècle.  
\- On aurait pu croire, vu ta réaction, se moqua le blond gentiment.  
\- Tu agissais comme si c'était normal ! On se détestait, pas même 72 heures avant.  
\- Je ne te détestais pas.  
\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Drago hocha la tête ; il voyait très bien. Harry voulait bien le reconnaître, ils ne se détestaient pas vraiment avant cette folle semaine, ils avaient juste une habitude durement ancrée de se moquer de l'autre, de se rabaisser sans aucune vraie raison autre qu'une rivalité passée.

Mais cette semaine, c'était un drapeau blanc au milieu d'un champ de bataille, une opportunité de changer les choses.

Prétendre être le copain de Drago… Il n'avait pas détesté ça. L'embrasser devant Pansy non plus. C'était un goût d'interdit et en même temps de familier. La sensation d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'on connaît par cœur.

« J'ai peur parce que je n'arrête pas de me demander si cette semaine était exceptionnelle, si la prochaine sera différente. Et si on ne faisait que prendre goût à un inconnu qui nous lassera vite ? offrit Harry, ses pensées les plus intimes étalées devant lui sur un plateau d'argent  
\- Tu possèdes des qualités et des forces que je t'ai reconnu bien avant cette semaine. Et même si oui, cette semaine est exceptionnelle, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il n'y a que la partie physique de notre relation qui a changé… comme s'il nous avait juste fallu un encouragement dans la bonne direction.  
\- Drago ?  
\- Mmm ? »

Le blond s'était rapproché encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. Juste un peu de courage, il fallait à Harry juste un peu de courage. Il se lança.

« J'ai envie d'être avec toi, balbutia Harry. Je t'apprécie beaucoup  
\- Beaucoup de gens m'apprécient, répondit Drago du tac au tac sous un regard scandalisé d'Harry. Il lâcha un petit rire avant de continuer : Tu es sûr ?  
\- Non. Enfin … oui. Je suis sûr que je veux être avec toi mais par contre je suis pas certain que ce soit l'idée du siècle.  
\- Hey ! Pourquoi ? s'offusqua-t-il en retour.  
\- Tu es insupportable, dit Harry, échouant à sa tentative de conserver un visage impassible.

Drago le frappa amicalement en souriant, il demanda :

« Ca va être la merde si on se met vraiment ensemble, tu en a conscience ?  
\- C'est déjà la merde. Les journaux, Ron, ta mère, énuméra Harry dans un soupir.  
\- Ma mère ? demanda Drago, persuadé de n'avoir jamais vraiment abordé le sujet avec Harry.  
\- Hier soir, sur le canapé. Tu m'as dit que tu avais toujours quelque chose à lui prouver.  
\- Ouais… ça. Je…  
\- Tu as dit être mal à l'aise ? le sauva Harry, comprenant la difficulté de Drago à parler de sa relation avec sa mère.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu ressentais, tu m'as dit que tu étais mal à l'aise.  
\- Mal à l'aise parce que ça allait être très gênant si j'étais le seul à vouloir une relation, avoua-t-il.  
\- Oh. »

Harry chercha dans le regard du blond une quelconque trace de malhonnêteté mais au contraire, ses pupilles était fixes et son air sérieux.

« Je sais plus trop quoi dire maintenant, avoua Harry. »

Drago posa sa main sur celle d'Harry, calmant les sursauts incessants de celle-ci. Harry rougit. Bien évidement qu'il rougit.

« Je te propose deux choses. »

Harry hocha bêtement aux mots de Drago, son cœur battant chaque seconde un peu plus fort.

« Soit on se pose encore mille questions, c'est encore plus gênant et on ne sait pas quoi se dire. Soit on s'avoue mutuellement qu'on veut que tu sois mon copain et on s'embrasse.  
\- Je t'avoue, je préfère la seconde option, grogna Harry. Mais je veux être sûr que tu dis pas ça en l'air. »

Drago poussa les jambes d'Harry pour que ce dernier soit assis correctement sur le canapé, puis il se planta sur ses genoux, cuisses de chaque côté de celles d'Harry.

« J'ai passé une des semaines les plus bizarres de ma vie. Entre l'arrestation de Greyhound, t'embrasser, faire ami-ami avec Neville, et dire merde à ma mère. Mais malgré tout ça, te savoir là, ta main sur mon épaule chez Greyhound, j'ai ressenti que j'avais besoin de ça, besoin de toi. »

Drago posa une main sur la joue d'Harry et la caressa doucement de son pouce. Il cherchait quelque chose dans les yeux d'Harry et peut-être l'avait-il trouvé car il continua, d'une voix plus douce.

« J'ai envie de poursuivre une relation avec toi, vraiment. Rien ne m'a paru aussi clair depuis longtemps. Et je suis prêt à affronter Ron s'il le faut.  
\- Je pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, bredouilla enfin Harry.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il aura pas le choix. »

 **Harry attrapa les lèvres de Drago entre les siennes**. Il les embrassa une fois, deux fois trois fois successivement avant d'approfondir le baiser. Ses mains se glissèrent délicatement dans le dos de son … petit ami ? Le mot faisait un peu peur mais l'idée était assez alléchante en elle-même. Surtout si cela voulait dire Drago plus souvent chez lui. Sur lui, sous lui, autour de lui… en lui.

Drago sembla l'entendre réfléchir, car il posa sa deuxième main dans le coup du brun, le forçant à se reconcentrer sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

« Ok, ok, pas besoin d'y aller aussi fort, s'amusa Harry, les lèvres à peine écartées de celle de Drago.  
\- Tu t'es pas embrassé, répondit Drago, vexé. C'est difficile. (il l'embrassa :) de (il recommença avec un bruit fort, faisant pouffer Harry) s'arrêter.  
\- Il faut que je continue alors. »

Il tint parole et se perdit dans un autre baiser avec Drago, doux, profond, parfait. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Drago et caressa la peau douce et blanchâtre de son amant, s'attardant toujours un peu plus bas, le bout des doigts jouant avec le boxer noir. Harry avait vraiment envie d'embrasser son cou, son torse mais bloqué par le col roulé, il protesta à voix haute. Drago lâcha un instant le brun pour passer son pull au-dessus de la tête, le laissant torse nu face au brun. Harry s'attaqua à son cou pour toute réponse, couvrant de baiser chaque parcelle de peau, faisant gémir le blond.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour qu'il se sente durcir au contact de Drago. Il en aurait eu honte mais quand ce dernier poussa le brun à enlever son propre t-shirt et se replaça sur lui, Harry sentit l'érection de Drago presser contre le bas de son ventre. Son sang brûla dans ses veines. A partir de ce moment tout s'accéléra. Les mains se firent bien plus baladeuses. Harry attira le blond un peu plus proche, leur baiser toujours plus passionné, près à leur couper le souffle.

Sans gêne aucune, Drago déboutonna le jean d'Harry et posa sa main sur le membre du brun. Harry poussa un petit gémissement, brisant le baiser moins d'une seconde. Drago commença à effectuer de petits cercles avec son poignet, excitant de plus en plus son partenaire qui attrapa en réponse son derrière à pleine mains.

« On devrait bouger, proposa Harry. »

Il n'avait pas très envie mais tous les deux hommes savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ici, au milieu du salon. Pas la veille d'un mariage où il fallait être en forme physique pour se tenir debout pendant des heures. Drago entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer son amant.

« Quoi ?  
\- Tu es vraiment super sexy.  
\- Je sais, ironisa Drago, un sourire en coin placardé sur le visage.  
\- Je suis content, ajouta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- De ?  
\- De t'avoir rien que pour moi.  
\- Tu es niais.  
\- Oui. »

Drago attira le brun et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Moi aussi je suis heureux, semblait-il dire à sa manière. Le voyage jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry fut un peu chaotique, ni l'un ni l'autre près à se séparer plus de quelques centimètres, perdant sur le chemin pantalon, chaussures et chaussettes.

Harry s'assit en premier sur le lit, suivi d'un Drago encore plus entreprenant que d'habitude, poussant le brun par les épaules, le forçant à s'allonger. Drago l'enjamba, une jambe entre celles d'Harry et l'autre à leurs gauche, puis repris son baiser, caressant le membre de son amant à travers le sous-vêtement. Bien vite, il ondula son bassin contre la cuisse de son partenaire, cherchant un semblant de pression, n'importe laquelle. Il était impossible de rester impassible devant la beauté d'Harry, ses muscles de joueurs de Quidditch, son ventre doux au toucher, et son délicieux bronzage.

Drago sentait les ongles d'Harry tracer les contours de ses reins mais ne protesta pas, trop excité et enivré de ses mouvements.

Soudain Harry lui attrapa le poignet. Drago laissa presque échapper un petit cri de déception mais Harry aventura ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer de Drago et l'enleva, faisant de même avec le sien quelques secondes plus tard, faisant grogner d'excitation ce dernier. Drago posa alors sa main sur le sexe dressé d'Harry et commença un lent va et vient, se concentrant sur les parties qu'il savait les plus sensibles, caressant de son pouce son gland. Harry réagissait avec des bruits tellement excitants, tellement enivrants, entre les sons gutturaux et sa respiration hachée.

Pas en reste, Harry pris le pénis de Drago dans sa paume, et le serra plusieurs fois, taquin, recevant un regard suppliant de Drago, la bouche en cœur. « Touche moi. Vraiment. »

Harry sourit. Un vrai bébé. Il l'écouta cependant, imitant ses mouvements, adoptant un rythme similaire.

La patience n'était pas la plus grande qualité de Drago, encore moins au lit. Il changea ses lèvres de position, passant de la bouche du brun à sa gorge, son torse puis à son ventre. Pas d'abdos en vue mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas, pas quand il avait le sauveur du monde magique en train de gémir sous lui.

Harry, incertain de quoi faire de ses mains, les posa sur les épaules de Drago, murmurant un flot d'obscénités. Son débit se multiplia par deux quand la bouche de Drago se posa sur son membre. Un baiser, deux baiser trois baiser puis un coup de langue délicieux, partant du bas vers le haut, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il passa sa main droite dans les cheveux du blond, écartant un peu plus ses jambes sous les caresses buccales.

« Tes cheveux sont tellement doux, parvint-il à dire, entre deux gémissements. Continue, je t'en supplie. »

Cela sembla encourager le blond qui le prit entièrement en bouche, tête montant et descendant sur son membre, offrant une vision obscène mais tellement érotique à Harry.

« T'es incroyable. » Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne les contrôle, cerveau embrouiller par le désir, frissons remontant dans son dos. Il grogna quand il sentit son sexe toucher le fond de la gorge du blond. Il faillit éjaculer à cet instant précis, toujours plus surpris par les compétences de son amant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait dans une précédente vie pour mériter ça. Il remonta le visage de Drago en le prenant en main, et le força à monter pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Non seulement parce qu'il souhaitait avoir Drago sous lui pour retourner le plaisir mais aussi parce qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça.

D'un geste, il fit signe au blond de se mettre sur le dos. Harry se positionna entre les jambes de Drago, regard fixé dans le sien avec une intensité qui fit accélérer encore plus son pauvre cœur.

Drago lui prit la main et bien qu'Harry savait ce qu'il allait se passer, il frissonna. Le blond avait conjurer avec un de ces sorts sans baguette qui le rendait si sexy, une fluide visqueux se rapprochant du lubrifiant moldu. Le blond essuya sa main dans celle d'Harry tout en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il le mettait au défi de ruiner ce moment d'un érotisme tout particulier.

« Un jour, rappelle-moi de te demander de m'apprendre ce sort. »

Drago sourit, légèrement moqueur face à l'admiration d'Harry et l'embrassa en réponse

Harry récupéra le liquide et descendit sa main entre les jambes du blond. Il en déposa sur le membre de celui-ci avec un unique va et vient, puis concentra le reste dans le creux de ses fesses. Il massa légèrement l'entrée de son partenaire avec un doigt avant de l'enfoncer doucement. Trop doucement aux yeux de Drago, qui roula du bassin. Il n'était pas en sucre et certainement pas à sa première fois.

Harry faillit lever les yeux au ciel mais lui aussi était impatient, alors il glissa un deuxième doigt à côté du premier, les écartant, les pliants, cherchant un maximum de réactions de son partenaire. Celui-ci, réceptif, jouait toujours du bassin pour qu'Harry aille plus loin, plus vite, plus profond… Juste plus.

« Si tu vas encore moins vite on va s'arrêter. » Protesta-t-il dans un soupir.

Alors Harry l'écouta. Il glissa ses lèvres le long du torse de son amant et tout en insérant un troisième doigt, il prit son partenaire en bouche le faisant gémir tout d'un coup, fort et clair. Il accéléra. Ses caresses se firent succions assurées et il alla directement chercher la prostate de Drago, massant la petite boule de nerf avec aisance.

Drago ne semblait plus savoir où donner de la tête, ses deux mains sur celle d'Harry, encourageant le tout. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, son souffle court et ses gémissements devenus douce musique aux oreilles des deux hommes. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position ni comment même Harry réussi à garder la même intensité tout du long mais il finit par se sentir venir, les cuisses tremblantes et le regard fiévreux.

« Je vais… »

Harry s'écarta immédiatement du pénis de Drago pour revenir à hauteur d'yeux. Il suffit de quelques caresses supplémentaires pour que Drago éjacule dans un hoquet silencieux.

« Laisses moi te rendre la pareille. » demanda Drago, entre deux baisers langoureux pour remercier Harry. Ce dernier hocha la tête impatiemment.

Drago eut la délicatesse de ne pas rire et se mit à l'ouvrage, jouant avec le sexe d'Harry du bout de ses doigts puis le prenant dans sa main légèrement froide, faisant frissonner son amant. Il s'adonna à la tâche et Harry éjacula quelques minutes plus tard, étouffant ses gémissements dans la bouche de Drago.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent avec un dernier baiser. Ils se turent quelques minutes, reprenant leurs souffles et leurs esprits.

« C'est encore mieux sobre, lâcha finalement Harry.  
\- Je me suis trouvé plutôt pas mal à chaque fois, dit Drago, si sérieux que si Harry ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu croire que c'était du premier degré.  
\- Merlin, il ne sait pas parler autrement qu'en sarcasme, dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? ironisa Harry. »

Ça faisait de bien de savoir que même intimes et maintenant en couple, ils n'avaient pas à changer leur personnalité. Harry sentit le blond sourire à côté de lui, puis soupirer.

« J'ai envie de dormir, faut qu'on prenne une douche, déclara Drago sans pour autant faire quelconque mouvement pour se relever.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne dors pas dans le bras de quelqu'un recouvert de foutre.  
\- T'es obligé d'être aussi vulgaire ? s'amusa Harry.  
\- Noon ! Harry la vierge effarouchée est revenue. Il faut la faire sortir de ce corps. Foutre, pénis, sexe, soixante-neuf, levrette, an-, énuméra Drago tout en enjambant Harry, ce dernier souriant un peu plus à chaque mot.  
\- J'ai compris ! J'ai compris, rit franchement le brun en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Drago pour le faire taire. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser court mais passionné, Harry enroulant ses bras autour du blond tout en gardant vingt bons centimètres de distance entre leur deux torses.

Drago finit par se lever, tendant la main à Harry qui la prit. Ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire avant de rentrer dans la grande salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Drago enlaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry et les fit monter dans la douche, heureusement assez grande pour les faire tenir tous les deux. Difficile de savoir comment ils s'y prirent mais après quelques minutes de baisers et de bataille avec le pommeau de douche, un jet chaud coulait du plafond, délayant leurs muscles et faisant disparaître dans les égouts les fruits de leur ébat.

Les deux hommes se lavèrent l'un l'autre. Harry se laissa shampooiner les cheveux par le blond, yeux fermés sous l'agréable massage.

« La prochaine fois, je te veux en moi, avoua Harry.  
\- Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais dire non. »

Harry sentit les mains du blond sur ses fesses, il l'arrêta en pouffant:

« La prochaine fois ne voulait pas dire tout de suite.  
\- Hmm, dit Drago en continuant son petit manège, glissant un doigt dans la fente d'Harry.  
\- On a un mariage demain.  
\- Hmm, répéta-t-il, se rapprochant dangereusement de son entrée. »

Ce dernier finit par lui attraper les poignets et les lui ramener le long du corps. Il sourit gentiment en l'attirant à lui et l'embrassa. « Demain. » promit-il.

Harry sortit deux serviettes du placard et en donna une à Drago. Peut-être avait-il pris la plus petite de son placard pour que ce dernier ne puisse que s'essuyer sommairement et pas s'enrouler dedans, laissant à la vue son corps sculpté et sa peau couleur neige, mais personne ne pourrait le dénoncer.

Une fois dans le lit, Harry enroula ses jambes avec celles du blond, comme il l'avait fait les deux fois précédentes. Cette fois-ci, Drago ne protesta pas qu'il faisait trop chaud avant d'accepter dans un grognement l'affection d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, il l'attira même à lui, calant son bras dans le creux entre sa cage thoracique et son bassin.

Harry sourit bêtement et le laissa faire sans un mot, la douce chaleur de leur étreinte trop agréable pour risquer d'être ruinée par un commentaire maladroit.

* * *

Ok ok ok

Déjà vive moi pour avoir réussi à écrire cette scène de discussion qui me bloquait depuis des mois !

Deuxièmement, première fois que je publie du smut/lemon peu importe comment cous appelez ça... ce fut une sacrée expérience. C'était très vanilla mais j'avais au moins besoin de ça pour me lancer.

Prochain chapitre - mariage ! (promis)

Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé 3


	8. Chapitre 8

Damn je relisais tous mes commentaires (parce que pourquoi pas) et j'étais agréablement surprise (en vrai j'ai hurlé dans la maison) de voir que certain.e.s d'entre vous ont reçu la notification et sont revenus même après plus de 8 mois d'inactivité et je sais que j'ai déjà promis des chatons mais vous en méritez un deuxième.

* * *

Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel quand l'alarme d'Harry sonna. Il était tôt, trop tôt pour un samedi.

Drago grogna à côté de lui :

« Eteins cette alarme ou je la jette contre le mur.  
\- Bon matin à toi aussi, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire tout en éteignant le son de l'horrible machine. »

Il reçu un autre grognement en réponse mais n'en fit pas grand cas. Il se mis en position assise, étira ses muscles endormis, puis posa une main sur le dos de son collègue toujours immobile.

« Je sais que tu dors pas, allez debout ! Il faut que tu passes chez toi pour te préparer.  
\- Hmm.  
\- Drago Malefoy.  
\- C'est si important que ça, ce mariage ? »

Harry émit un reniflement sarcastique. Le mariage de deux de ses amis d'enfance ? Non absolument pas. Autant rester au lit toute la journée.

« Veuillez lever votre magnifique derrière de mes draps et vous diriger vers votre appartement afin que nous soyons à l'heure, répéta Harry en poussant le blond avec ses mains afin de le faire tomber du lit. »

Evidemment son petit stratagème se retourna contre lui quand Drago se retourna et lui attrapa les mains. Il les descendit au niveau de leurs cuisses, immobilisant les mouvements d'Harry.

« On fait moins le malin, s'amusa Drago avec un unique sourcil levé. »

Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Sa tentative de déstabilisation marcha quelques secondes et il s'en rendit compte à l'absence de mouvement contre ses lèvres. Mais bon, il faisait face au célèbre Drago Malefoy donc évidement ce dernier se reprit très vite et répondit au baiser.

Ce fut un baiser chaste, mais prolongé. Harry sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur ses bras de par la douceur de l'échange. Quand il se séparèrent, il espéra qu'il n'était pas aussi rouge qu'il se sentait affecté. Il lui suffit de jeter un regard vers Drago et de lire son expression pour comprendre que c'était un souhait un peu vain et qu'il avait du prendre de sacrées couleurs.

« On pourrait croire que je suis la première personne à t'embrasser, se moqua gentiment Drago.  
\- Je répondrais pas à ça. répondit Harry, vexé, les mains de nouveau libres de l'emprise de Drago. Allez debout ! »

Les deux hommes se levèrent finalement. Harry alla prendre sa douche. « Seul », précisa-t-il à un Drago qui fit semblant de bouder. Quand il sortit, le blond était toujours au même endroit, assis sur le lit mais dans ses bras sa tenue de mariage. Il avait dû faire un rapide allé retour chez lui. Si Harry se sentit presque touché que le blond se prépare chez lui et pas à son propre appartement, il ne fit pas de commentaires.

Drago prit sa place dans la douche et Harry en profita pour mettre le costume qu'il s'était acheté en début de semaine. Il regrettait presque devoir attendre le lendemain pour mettre celui que Drago lui avait offert, le costume surpassant tout ce qu'Harry avait porté dans sa vie. Il se faufila dans une autre salle de bain et coiffa ses cheveux du mieux qu'il put. C'était peine perdue mais il avait moins l'air échevelé que d'habitude. Il se passa du baume à lèvres et enfin réajusta le col de sa chemise avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Cette fois-ci il prépara un thé à Drago et sortit les deux seuls fruits qu'il lui restait et les posa sur le bar en bois à côté de la théière et d'une tasse vide. Lui-même n'avait pas particulièrement faim et il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour Drago, parce que ses réserves étaient plus que maigres. De toute façon, ils auraient suffisamment à manger au mariage.

« Tu réfléchis trop fort tu me donnes mal à la tête. »

Harry leva ses yeux vers Drago qui descendait les marches à son tour. Il avait l'air de sortir d'un magasine avec sa chemise blanche remontée au niveau des coudes, son pantalon cintré et ses cheveux qui n'avait pas vu une once de gel depuis des années au grand bonheur d'Harry. Il portait en plus une magnifique montre argentée.

« Prends une photo ça durera plus longtemps.  
\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu viens d'utiliser cette phrase, s'indigna Harry.  
\- Merci pour le thé, remercia-t-il.  
\- De rien.  
\- Tu es en train de baver, ajouta Drago après un instant, voyant que les yeux d'Harry ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis une bonne minute. »

Harry arracha son regard du blond avec un petit bruit de protestation. Le blond n'aurait pas de compliments, hors de question de flatter son ego plus que nécessaire.

« Bon. Parlons des choses qui fâches, amorça Drago soudainement, prenant par surprise Harry.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- On dit quoi à tes amis ? précisa Drago, buvant le liquide brûlant en silence.  
\- Oh, soupira Harry. J'avais oublié ce détail. Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas trop envie de leur mentir.  
\- Mais pas vraiment envie de leur donner raison non plus ?  
\- Exactement, sourit timidement Harry, un peu honteux de penser ainsi. »

Drago haussa les épaules nonchalamment, comme peu affecté.

« Tu n'as pas à mentir : Tu ne dis la vérité que si la question t'es posée directement. Sinon, ils n'ont pas à savoir notre vie privée.  
\- Hmm. »

Harry approuva vaguement d'un mouvement de tête. De toute façon, il avait du mal à imaginer quiconque demander : « Hey est-ce que tu as menti à tout le monde et fait semblant d'être en couple avec Drago Malefoy pour des raisons tout à fait discutables ? » de manière si directe.

Ils finirent de se préparer en discutant de sujets plus légers. Harry sentait quand même une légère appréhension chez Drago. Des phrases un peu plus courtes, une posture un peu moins droite.

Il supposait que c'était ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on allait au terrier, entourés de Weasley en temps qu'ancien pion du seigneur de ténèbres.

« En espérant que ce mariage ne suive pas la malédiction des Weasley, soupira Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Une attaque au mariage de Bill et Fleur, Charlie qui se fait quitter devant l'autel, La femme de George s'est évanouie, et Hermione a perdu les eaux.  
\- Je suis presque sûr que ça ne peut pas être pire, dit Drago. Peut-être Londubat qui se fait manger par une plante carnivore.  
\- Etant donné son amour pour les cours de Chourave, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, plaisanta Harry en réponse.  
\- Ou alors Granger va encore perdre les eaux. »

La réponse amusa beaucoup Harry qui le fit savoir d'un rire bref mais sincère.

Après 10 heures, ils finirent par sortir dehors et Harry tendit son bras vers Drago, qui posa sa main dessus sans aucune hésitation.

« Prêt ?  
\- Prêt. »

Harry tenta de se concentrer pour rendre le trajet aussi peu chaotique que possible mais il fallait s'avouer que transplaner en douceur n'était pas le fort d'Harry, ce que Drago prit le temps de lui expliquer quand ils atterrirent à une centaine de mètres derrière le terrier, dans les herbes hautes.

« Je vais vomir un petit-déjeuner que je n'ai même pas pris, protesta-t-il à l'arrivée de leur petit voyage mouvementé.  
\- Je te l'accorde, je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ça.  
\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait que je t'aie dans mon lit pour qu'enfin tu le reconnaisses, je l'aurais fait avant.  
\- Je te hais, grogna Harry sans en penser le moindre mot.  
\- C'est réciproque, _darling_. »

Non Harry ne rougirait pas de se faire appeler ainsi. Certainement pas.

« Tonton 'arry ! » interrompit une petite tornade jaune venue de nulle part, courant à travers les grands épis de blés couvrant le terrain qui allait du terrier aux deux hommes.

Harry l'attrapa au vol et lui couvrit le visage de petits bisous faisant rire la fillette à grand éclats.

Enfin, il releva le visage sur leur destination. Ils avaient atterri assez loin, leur donnant une large vue sur les préparations des festivités. En ce début d'été, les longues tiges de blés étaient encore verdoyantes, sauvages, et couvraient presque la totalité du paysage visible. Autour de la maison en bois si chère à Harry, l'herbe avait été parfaitement tondu. Comme au mariage de Bill et Fleur, de grandes tentes étaient montées sur la pelouse mais en plus, une grande allée entourée de chaises avait été mise en place, menant à un magnifique arc en fer blanc, fleuri de jaune et de rouge.

Involontairement, Harry sentit une pointe de tristesse (ou peut-être étais ce de la nostalgie) l'envahir

Ginny lui avait, maintes fois par le passé, parlé de ses rêves de mariage de princesse. Une cérémonie en pleine air au bruit des cigales. Malgré l'absence de ces dernières, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance flagrante entre ce qu'il lui avait été décrit et ce qu'il y avait devant ses yeux. La quantité de fleurs était absurde, même pour Ginny. Harry supposa que c'était du fait de la grande passion de Neville pour la botanique.

La familiarité du terrier lui remémorait quand tout était plus simple. Quand il aurait pu marier celle qui lui était presque destinée par les événements.

Il aurait pu définitivement faire parti de la famille Weasley, bien que Molly lui avait assuré que même sans épouser Ginny, il resterait toujours un de ses fils. Malgré tout, la séparation avec Ginny l'avait toujours rendu un peu honteux de visiter sa famille d'adoption, comme s'il les avait laissés tomber.

Regrettait-il vraiment ce moment ? Il regarda Drago puis le terrier. Non. C'était certes un passé agréable, mais pas viable. Jamais il n'aurait trouvé le bonheur là-bas, coincé par les attentes des autres. Il s'était réalisé seul et avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaisait enfin, après tant d'années où seule la solitude l'avait accompagné.

Le brun revint finalement au moment présent quand il sentit la jeune Rose gigoter entre ses bras.

« Tonton 'arry ! Par terre ! se débattit l'enfant de toute ses forces. »

Bien sûr, elle arrivait à peine à faire bouger les bras qui l'entouraient et Harry rit gaiement.

« S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle après un instant, comme si elle se souvenait des recommandations qu'on lui avait faite.  
\- Oui, oui, dit-il en déposant la fillette qui courut dans l'autre sens jusqu'à la maison. »

De loin, on l'entendit crier à sa mère que tonton 'arry était arrivé. Il sourit.

« C'est la petite de Granger et Weasley ?  
\- Oui, Rose. Elle est adorable n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Hmm. »

Harry s'amusa de la non-réponse de Drago. Il attrapa soudainement sa main dans la sienne. Si cela surprit Drago, il ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre Harry jusqu'au jardin aménagé.

« Je sais que c'est un peu comme rentrer dans une cage au lion mais ça va bien se passer.  
\- T'inquiète, je gère, répondit-il tout en serrant un peu plus fort la main d'Harry dans la sienne. »

Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu des convives, tout se passa à une vitesse incroyable.

Harry était bien plus dans son élément qu'au dîner du ministère. Il connaissait pratiquement tout le monde, entre les amis de Poudlard, les coéquipières de Ginny et l'innombrable famille de cette dernière. Drago se trouva un peu plus largué mais salua tout le monde avec une polie retenue.

On ne demandait pas ce qu'il venait faire là et certaines têtes ne le connaissait visiblement même pas, échangeant quelques banalités avec lui tandis qu'Harry demandait des nouvelles du cousin de l'oncle de la tante de certains Weasley.

Le décor était splendide et Drago se serait fait à cette journée de discussions vaines sous un léger vent presque printanier. Mais évidemment, il manquait à saluer les personnes les plus importantes.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et enfin la mariée elle-même mais qui heureusement, ne devrait pas apparaître avant le début de la cérémonie, tout comme son futur époux.

Comme soudainement sommé par cette simple pensée, apparu à l'entrée de la porte du terrier, la silhouette de l'ancienne ministre de la magie, Hermione Jane Granger et derrière elle, une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre dans la sienne : Ron Weasley.

Drago se demanda quelque couple ferait le premier pas vers lequel. Il n'eut pas à se poser longtemps cette question car visiblement Hermione se dirigeait vers eux, regard dans leur direction.

Instinctivement, Drago posa une main sur l'avant-bras d'Harry le forçant à arrêter sa discussion animée avec Seamus. Après avoir ignoré le petit sifflement taquin de ce dernier, Drago indiqua leur arrivée d'un geste du menton. Il sentit le muscle d'Harry se tendre, symptôme de sa propre appréhension.

Un soupir se fit entendre et Drago eut du mal à savoir si ce fut le sien ou celui d'Harry. Peut-être un concert des deux, vu le regard de leur précédent interlocuteur.

« Bonne chance, dit Seamus visiblement très diverti par la situation. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir et son ami leva les mains au ciel en un geste défensif, sans s'arrêter de sourire pour autant.

« A quel point il me hait déjà ? demanda Drago. Histoire que je me prépare.  
\- Il paraît qu'il fait un effort, donc peut-être moins que mercredi. J'ai cru qu'il allait t'étrangler.  
\- Tu rigoles, il est bien trop lent. Je l'aurais plaqué au sol bien avant.  
\- Evidemment, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, moqueur. »

Les pas d'Hermione étaient lents, affectés par son état. Mais si Drago pouvait bien lui accorder quelque chose, c'était qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Les traits de son visage adoucis par le poids pris étaient complimentés pas ses cheveux détachés en une magnifique crinière, boucles serrées et épaisses. Un grand changement par rapport à l'habituel chignon serré de ministre. Elle portait une longue robe jaune pâle serrée sous la poitrine, volant légèrement au vent.

Ron, lui, avait l'air plus sobre, moins rayonnant, mais sans doute étais-ce dû à son expression fermée, car lui aussi avait penché pour un accoutrement dans les tons jaunes, bien que plus foncé.

Une famille très assortie en somme.

Le trajet du couple parut interminable pour un Drago bien silencieux en apparence mais dont la tumulte interne provoqué par la peur d'être complètement rejeté des amis d'Harry le faisait presque trembler. Il avait tout de même une façade à garder, alors il n'avoua pas son angoisse et se tint juste un peu plus droit.

« Harry ! s'exclama la jeune femme en ouvrant ses bras.  
\- Hermione ! »

Harry la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes avant que Ron n'intervienne :

« Allons nous asseoir plutôt. »

Drago aurait voulu qu'il soit désagréable, qu'il puisse avoir une raison de le détester mais cette requête était sans aucun doute formulée pour que sa femme puisse s'asseoir. Harry et Drago partagèrent un accord par le regard et suivirent le couple qui s'était déjà mis en route vers les chaises.

Ils s'installèrent au quatrième rang, Ron à la gauche d'Hermione et Drago à la droite d'Harry, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

« Bon. » Ron avait parlé, brisant le silence. Il sentait tous les regards sur lui. Après tout, il était apparemment celui qui empêchait que tout se passe bien, ce qui était vraiment injuste car ses intentions n'étaient pas celles qu'on lui prétendaient avoir.

Il soupira :

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma réaction au repas des aurors. »

Hermione souriait fièrement et posa sa main sur celle de Ron. Harry n'en revenait pas.

Drago lui semblait totalement pris de court. Il était de ceux qui s'imaginait toujours le pire, que les gens autour de lui n'agissait jamais de manière correcte. Il avait laissé tomber, certain que jamais il ne recevrait une once de respect dû à son passé.

Mais ça, Weasley, l'homme auquel Drago devait nombre d'excuses pour tellement de remarques désagréables et de maltraitance, qui s'excuse devant lui. C'était abasourdissant.

Il bredouilla avec une impressionnante loquacité :

« C'est… wow.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai enfin rabattu le caquet du grand Malefoy ? demanda Ron.  
\- Putain de merde. Moi aussi je suis désolé.  
\- Tu as pas fait grand-chose à part te défendre, répondit Ron avec une déstabilisante honnêteté.  
\- Non, mais je suis désolé pour beaucoup d'autres choses. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ron qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il regardait Drago comme si une nouvelle tête lui était poussée.

Hermione, elle, portait sur le visage un petit air satisfait. Harry suspectait qu'elle avait prévenu Ron que les choses allaient se passer ainsi et qu'elle était bien contente d'avoir eu raison. Elle posa sa deuxième main sur celle d'Harry, finalement entourée des deux hommes qu'elle aimait.

Harry soupira tandis que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour continuer mais ils furent interrompus par un air de musique qui sortait de nulle part et les mouvements précipités des invités qui se dirigeaient vers les chaises.

« On se reparlera plus tard, dit Hermione. Mais je suis contente que la discussion ait si bien commencé. Ron, soit un amour et aide moi à aller au premier rang. »

Ron hocha la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés d'une manière assez comique. Harry jeta un œil du côté de Drago qui avait l'air tout aussi perturbé, les sourcils froncés. Ron aida sa femme à se lever et cette dernière attrapa brièvement la main d'Harry pour la serrer avec affection.

« Est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda bêtement Drago, faisant pouffer Harry. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit de nouveau, interdit.  
\- Je crois que oui.  
\- Putain de merde.  
\- Tu te répètes Malefoy, mais ouais, répondit Harry en reniflant un coup. »

L'hilarité ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

Quand tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'arrière, Harry comprit que les mariés avaient fait leur apparition. Ils remontèrent l'allée ensemble, main dans la main.

Ginny était magnifique dans sa robe de dentelle et sa traîne dépassant ses espoirs les plus fous. Neville portait une véritable robe de sorcier, sûrement trop chaude pour l'occasion mais qui lui donnait une allure certaine.

La cérémonie se passa sans à-coups, les vœux furent échangés avec beaucoup d'émotions et les mariés ainsi que leurs témoins (Hermione et Seamus) signèrent le registre sous un hourra de la foule.

Tout le monde finit par se relever et on annonça un apéro, puis on se retrouva à table pendant des heures, Harry et Drago assez loin des autres, courtoisie des mariés qui n'avaient visiblement pas envie de remous. Mais ils s'en contentèrent, placés au milieu d'exceptionnelles joueuses de Quidditch, une aubaine pour deux véritables fans. Tous plus ou moins agacés de rester assis après deux longues heures, ils se décidèrent à lancer un Quidditch. L'absence d'anneaux força le jeu à se transformer en une espèce de passe à dix mais qui resta tout de même très divertissante pour la quinzaine de convives qui y prirent part.

Après une partie lamentablement perdue, ils séparèrent les joueuses des Harpies entre les deux équipes.

Ce n'est que plus tard en début de soirée qu'on œil extérieur serait bien étonné de voir ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Harry et Drago s'étaient séparés quelques instants pour qu'Harry puisse aller aux toilettes, forçant Drago à s'isoler loin des tables, prenant un peu le temps de respirer loin des invités. Il avait un verre à la main et profitait du soleil bas dans le ciel.

Après quelques minutes, il vit Harry sortir, puis se diriger vers Ron, si plein d'aplomb que Drago se décida à rester encore un peu en retrait. Soudainement, il aperçut la robe blanche de la mariée se diriger vers lui.

« Drago Malefoy.  
\- Ginerva Weasley, répondit simplement Drago, surpris que la rousse vienne lui adresser la parole.  
\- Je te préviens, si tu veux rester dans cette famille, hors de question que tu m'appelles Ginerva, plaisanta-t-elle. »

Drago se sentit soulager de voir qu'elle ne cherchait pas la confrontation.

« Ginny Weasley.  
\- Beaucoup mieux, approuva-t-elle avec un demi sourire. C'est étonnant de se voir ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à être invité à ton mariage à Poudlard, ironisa Drago en remettant sa montre en place.  
\- Les choses changent, les gens changent.  
\- J'espère toujours, mais je suis un peu désabusé sur ce sujet. Même si ton frère vient de me donner un excellent contre-argument.  
\- Lequel ? J'en ai six je te rappelle, se moqua Ginny.  
\- Ronald, répondit-il.  
\- Appelle-nous par nos surnoms je t'en supplie, rit la mariée. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler. Je venais m'excuser. J'ai mal réagi le jour où j'ai lu le journal. J'en veux à Harry de m'avoir rien dit avant.  
\- Il ne te voulait pas de mal, soupira Drago, bien incapable de lui dire que s'il ne lui avait pas dit avant c'est qu'il n'y avait rien avant.  
\- Peut-être mais, j'espérais qu'on reste bons amis après notre rupture. Ne te méprend pas, on est proche, mais il y aura maintenant toujours cette barrière bizarre entre nous. Je crois que ça m'a juste rappelé ça. Je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement. Enfin, plus maintenant.  
\- Mon plan diabolique pour me mettre toute la famille Weasley dans la poche est en train de fonctionner, je ferais attention si j'étais toi.  
\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Tu as encore Maman et ce sera pas une mince affaire, sourit Ginny, un peu désolée. »

Ils se turent un instant, Drago incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

"A ce point ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir, jetant un œil vers Molly, qui jouait gaiement avec ses petits-enfants.  
\- Elle ne te rejettera pas, car si Harry en venait à avoir à choisir, elle ne pourrait pas survivre de perdre un autre enfant, avoua Ginny, un peu plus sérieuse. Elle a déjà beaucoup pleuré en se souvenant que George ne serait pas au mariage de la petite dernière.  
\- Je suis désolée, dit Drago en baissant la tête. Mais si ça peut la rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'il me choisisse s'il avait un ultimatum.  
\- Je pense que tu ne te donne pas assez de crédit. Je sais que c'est récent mais… Votre amitié, elle, ne l'est pas. Je sais qu'Harry a besoin de toi plus qu'il ne doit le laisser entendre. Vous n'avez pas passé plus de quelques semaines séparés depuis des années.  
\- On est collègues, argua-t-il.  
\- Oui. Mais vous vous soutenez, et vous vous connaissez par cœur. C'est comme-ci vous avez juste franchi une dernière marche. Je pense que c'est pour ça que ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça au final.  
\- Hmm. »

Drago tourna son regard pour se poser sur Harry, qui semblait toujours en grande discussion avec Ron. Oui, peut-être n'étais-ce pas si surprenant que ça. Il avait toujours ressenti un attrait pour la personnalité d'Harry. Parfois sous forme d'obsession à Poudlard, parfois sous forme d'une incontrôlable force dans la poitrine qui le poussait vers l'autre. Il se savait définitivement atteint quand il sentit son cœur se détendre en voyant Harry prendre dans les bras son meilleur ami.

« J'ai des invités à aller voir. Mais sache que je suis sûr qu'on peut bien s'entendre Malefoy. Tu es finalement assez agréable.  
\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur avec Londubat, Ginerva, répondit Drago en espérant que Ginny ne le prenne pas mal. »

Mais celle-ci le remercia et frappa légèrement le bras de son interlocuteur avec un sourire, avant de descendre vers les tentes, et de prendre Dean dans les bras en lui sommant qu'il fallait bientôt commencer à danser.

Bientôt, ce fut Harry qui remontait vers lui. Il avait l'air heureux, détendu.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda Harry, enfin à sa hauteur.  
\- Rien, rien.  
\- Tu te moquais de moi ? s'offusqua le brun.  
\- Non, le rassura-t-il, avant de prendre une de ses mains entre les siennes. »

Drago regarda Harry avec une question au fond des yeux, et Harry lui répondit par l'affirmative, en l'embrassant doucement.

« J'ai eu une sacrée discussion avec Ron, expliqua Harry.  
\- Et ?  
\- Il était très blessé que jamais je n'ai même essayé de dire de ton bien devant lui. Il m'a dit être vraiment tombé des nus et s'être senti assez trahi que je lui cache que je t'appréciais. Ça l'a un peu rassuré de savoir toute la vérité.  
\- Tu lui as dit finalement ?  
\- Je pensais que c'était un bon argument en ma faveur, avoua Harry. Et puis avec tes excuses plus tôt, il est prêt à faire changer les choses. Même s'il te déteste toujours d'après ses dires, il voit du changement. »

Drago hocha la tête plusieurs fois, c'était clairement un pas dans la bonne direction.

« Je ne le supporte pas trop non plus, mais je peux faire un effort je suppose.  
\- Merci. »

Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, à peine un effleurement de lèvres. Après tout, peut-être n'aurait-il pas à faire de choix entre Drago et Ron. Il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir l'embrasser en public, comme ça.

« J'ai aussi eu une discussion intéressante avec Ginny.  
\- Ça a dû bien se passer si tu ne l'appelles plus Weasley fille.  
\- C'est l'idée, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin. »

Ils revinrent près des tentes et aidèrent ceux qui poussaient les tables contre les murs. Après quelques minutes de travail, un semblant de piste de danse était dégagé.

Si Ginny avait laissé la tradition arriérée du père qui amène sa fille à l'autel au placard, elle accorda tout de même sa première danse à son père. Une adorable scène pour une Ginny plus à l'aise sur un balai que sur une piste de danse. Cependant ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

On les applaudit fort et ils firent une révérence dramatique, contents d'eux-mêmes.

Mais parce qu'un mariage Weasley ne peut apparemment pas se passer sans problèmes, les festivités furent soudainement interrompues par un bruyant CRACK.

Harry se retourna vers Drago, les sourcils levés. Soit un invité était très en retard soit ce son n'augurait rien de bon. Il se tourna vers Ginny qui lui répondit avec un non de la tête puis un léger hochement d'épaules.

Suspect.

Il se dirigea vers la mariée :

« Pas besoin de paniquer, je vais voir ce que c'est, continuez à danser.  
\- OK. Fais attention à toi.  
\- Promis. »

Harry sortit de la tente pendant qu'un brouhaha gagnait les invités.

« Rien de grave, assura Ginny, peu sûre d'elle-même. »

Après tout, une fois qu'on avait vécu une guerre ainsi qu'un mariage interrompu de la même manière, au même endroit, on ne pouvait que penser au pire. Harry sortit sa baguette. Il fit quelques pas. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna soudainement, main levée.

Drago.

« Tu m'as fait peur, protesta-t-il avec une main sur le cœur.  
\- Pardon pardon, je viens donner un coup de main. »

Harry tenta de reprendre ses esprits en se félicitant de ne pas avoir crié. Il respira un grand coup.

Mais avant qu'il ne proteste plus, une forme se découpa dans sa vision à gauche. Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un coup.

C'était une femme, elle se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres, légèrement pliée et une main sur son bras. Drago la reconnu avant lui car il murmura :

« Madame Greyhound. »

Harry se précipita vers elle. La femme s'écroula presque aussitôt. Drago l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la fit descendre doucement. La femme attrapa lui attrapa les manches.

« Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie. »

Elle pleurait, sa voix laissant transparaître un désespoir sans nom.

« Que –  
\- Je vous en prie. Si il s'en sort, je vais mourir, il va me tuer. Je vous en prie.  
\- Ça va aller, ça va aller, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça., dit Harry, totalement pris de cours. »

Mais Mme Greyhound ne le regardait pas, elle avait les yeux fixés dans ceux de Drago, les mains agrippés à son costume comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Drago, ils sont tous fous, je vais mourir il va s'en sortir. Aide moi, aide moi. »

La clameur de sa voix suppliante sembla attirer quelques têtes curieuses hors de la tente. Harry leur fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« Florence, Je vous crois, d'accord ? commença Drago avant de s'accroupir face à elle. Et si on s'installait plus confortablement et vous nous racontez ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, le visage inondé de larmes, mais relâcha son étreinte.

Drago la releva du mieux qu'il put.

« On peut aller au terrier, viens, proposa Harry en lui faisant signe de le suivre. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au salon, où Drago déposa Mme Greyhound sur le canapé. Avec le soleil couchant, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son apparence déchevelée et son visage ridé couvert de larmes. Elle hoqueta de nouveau.

« Prenez le temps de vous calmer. Respirez, d'accord. »

La femme hocha la tête et se força à respirer profondément, rythme interrompu de moins en moins souvent par de petits sanglots étouffés. Harry et Drago n'osèrent pas prononcer un mot, néanmoins extrêmement curieux de cette apparition.

« J'ai mal agi, fini par dire Mme Greyhound. J'ai cru que je pouvais l'arrêter, qu'il suffisait qu'il soit arrêté par les aurors un fois, que tout serait réglé. Mais il est revenu. Il est revenu.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Ce n'était pas lui la première fois que vous êtes venus. J'étais lui.  
\- Polynectar ? demanda Drago. »

La femme hocha la tête. Alors c'était pour ça que Greyhound c'était si peu débattu la première fois. Parce qu'elle voulait être arrêtée.

« Mona venait de se faire frapper le matin même. Ella a juste eu à frotter son nez et elle saignait de nouveau. C'était facile. Elle vous appelait, elle prétendait et je me faisais arrêter en tant que Charles, mon époux.  
\- Où était-il ?  
\- Au ministère, déclara-t-elle, amer. Occupé à me rayer du livre de famille. Quand vous m'avez amené au bureau des aurors, j'ai attendu mon contact sur place, il a enlevé tous les sorts qui me bloquaient et j'ai pu fuir. Je suis allé chercher Mona, je ne la voulais pas à risque à Sainte Mangouste. Il suffisait plus que je vous amène mon mari sur un plateau d'argent. Là encore c'était plus facile que prévu en tant que sa femme. Je lui ai dit que je regrettais… Beaucoup de choses… Il m'a cru et en moins de trois heures je l'ai convaincu de m'accompagner au ministère, de me remettre sur le livre de famille. Une fois là-bas, mon contact l'a immobilisé par surprise et remis dans ma cellule. Mona a insisté pour y retourner, elle disait qu'il ne fallait pas éveiller des soupçons, qu'elle serait en sécurité. Mais je ne vous avais jamais fait confiance. Je pensais que c'était fini… »

Harry se sentit encore plus mal d'avoir oublier cette foutu trace. Quel imbécile ! Mais cette confession lui faisait se poser milles autres questions. Drago le devança.

« Votre sœur nous a dit que vous aviez disparu depuis des semaines.  
\- Il était en colère contre moi. Très en colère alors il me retenait captive à la maison. Les enfants ont leur propre vie, ils sont adultes maintenant mais étaient enfermés dans cet affreux sous-sol, il a lancé des oubliettes à leur famille pour que personne n'aille le dénoncer. Il voulait me donner une leçon disait-il en boucle. Mes propres petits-enfants m'ont oubliée. Il n'en avait rien à faire.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir vous enlevez du livret de famille, pourquoi était-il en colère contre vous ?  
\- Je..  
\- Je suis perdu, avoua Harry. Quel âge ont vos enfants ?  
\- 32,31 et 27 ans, répondit Mme Greyhound, confuse.  
\- Pourtant votre sœur… Drago, sa sœur nous as dit que c'était l'anniversaire de la petite il y a douze ans. Que c'était un nourrisson, objecta Harry.  
\- Elle parlait de ma première petite fille. Je l'ai élevée, mon fils était jeune… C'était comme ma fille. Et pour répondre à ta question Drago, il y a des secrets de famille bien enfouis. On ne veut pas les divulguer mais il suffit d'un mot et … »

Mme Greyhound fut forcée au silence par ses propres larmes. Harry alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et lui remit entre ses mains. Drago posa sa main dans le bas du dos d'Harry pour le remercier et celui-ci lui jeta un regard attristé.

« Mona, elle… c'est ma fille.  
\- Quoi ? s'écria Harry.  
\- Comment c'est possible ? renchérit Drago, tout aussi estomaqué par la révélation.  
\- Il y a dix-neuf ans, Charles m'a quitté. Trois ans il s'est échappé de moi et mes enfants. Il disait qu'il ne m'aimait plus mais qu'il ne pouvait pas briser notre mariage d'après notre contrat. J'avais mes trois enfants à la maison et j'ai rencontré un autre homme.  
Puis il m'a mis enceinte parce que ces choses là arrivent. Il est parti aussitôt en apprenant la nouvelle. J'ai abandonné l'enfant, et fais jurer les miens de ne jamais dire à leur père qu'une telle chose était arrivée. Et puis Charles est revenu, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il voulait de nouveau vivre avec moi. Je l'aimais alors pouvais-je dire non ? (Elle s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter :) Je risquais gros à lui dire non.  
\- Mais Mona a fini par vous retrouver.  
\- Oui, je ne l'ai pas reconnu ; elle ne portait même pas son nom de naissance. Nous l'avions embauchée avant qu'elle ne me l'avoue. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Elle s'occupait avec moi de mes petits-enfants et nous riions ensemble. Elle me délestait un peu de mon quotidien infâme. Mais un jour… Ma langue a fourché, je l'ai appelé 'ma fille' devant mon mari. Il est devenu fou. Il était déjà violent avec elle, mais comment pouvais-je m'interposer ? Ce jour là il l'a renvoyé froidement. J'ai tenté de la revoir et vite j'ai eu le soutien de mes enfants et de ma sœur. »

Elle se repositionna dans le canapé, et soupira, respiration vibrante.

« Il était trop fort pour nous. Il les a enfermés et ma gardé sous son joug. Il voulait faire face au monde comme si rien ne se passait, pendant qu'il ruinait nos vies comme nous avions ruiné la sienne. Elle est revenue un jour. Mona. C'est là qu'il l'a tabassé et ce même jour qu'il nous a effacé de notre livret de famille. Il a juré qu'une fois cela fait, il nous exécuterait uns à uns. Alors j'ai mis en place mon plan. Il fallait faire vite et bien. J'ai envoyé un hibou au ministère pendant cette seule occasion où il ne me surveillait pas et j'ai demandé à Mona de m'aider.  
\- C'est là où nous sommes arrivés. Vous étiez effectivement très peu combative, commenta Drago. Mais pourquoi pas nous avoir dit la vérité directement ?  
\- Il y a beaucoup de gens au ministère qui ne croient pas les femmes pleines d'émotions, et encore bien d'autres qui ne croient pas une femme qui se fait battre. Mais avant tout, je voulais protéger un semblant de réputation pour moi. Que tout soit de sa faute. Ça me parait tellement futile à présent.  
\- C'est uniquement de sa faute Madame Greyhound. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, lui promit Harry avec un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.  
\- Je lui ai fait un enfant dans le dos, dit-elle. Un enfant hors mariage est une honte chez nous. Vous êtes comme tous les autres Monsieur Potter, vous ne comprenez rien. »

Le ton de Florence Greyhound s'était durci. Sa posture aussi se fit plus droite et ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler pour se transformer en deux poings serrés. Harry se tut immédiatement. Il hallucinait de voir des pensées si arriérées. Néanmoins, il savait que Drago était d'accord avec lui, mais si elle le croyait de son côté, alors elle avouerait plus et plus vite.

« Je venais voir Drago, je sais que tu comprends. Tu as vécu chez les nôtres, tu connais mes enfants. A Sainte-Mangouste, ils m'ont mis dans la même chambre que mon mari. Ils pensaient que je voulais être avec lui. Ils ne comprennent rien. S'il te plaît. Le ministère est encore plein de ses amis. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est enfui vous savez, une personne au bureau des aurors lui a littéralement ouvert la porte pour qu'il puisse me rejoindre.  
\- Qui ? s'alarma Harry.  
\- J'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'il sera enfermé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, répondit-elle en ignorant la question d'Harry. Il va nous tuer. Il va tous nous tuer si jamais il s'échappe.  
\- Je comprends votre détresse, la pressa Drago en comprenant pourquoi Harry avait voulu savoir qui était cette personne. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir le nom de celui ou celle qui l'a aidé. S'il l'a aidé à s'échapper une fois, il peut le faire une seconde fois.  
\- En espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà fait, ajouta Harry, paniqué.  
\- Elle s'appelle Mathilda Fierce. »

Le nom fit presque sursauter les deux hommes tant ils furent surpris.

Harry accusa le ? La même Mathilda qui lui disait bonjour tous les matins et tous les soirs ? Comment étais-ce possible ? Elle aurait été la dernière personne qu'Harry aurait pu suspecter. Cela faisait des années qu'Harry la connaissait et elle avait toujours été cette âme bienveillante, avec toujours un mot gentil à partager.

Incommensurable pipelette oui, mais aider Greyhound à s'échapper ?

« Vous êtes certaine ?  
\- C'était une amie de la famille vous savez.  
\- Tu étais au courant, Drago ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son collègue.  
\- Je savais qu'elle était sang pur mais ça me choque autant que toi, quelles sont ses motivations ? Ça n'a aucun sens.  
\- Durant les trois ans où mon mari m'a quitté, expliqua Florence, il.. il était avec _elle_. El-Elle l'aimait. »

La lèvre inférieure de la femme se mis à trembler et elle s'effondra de nouveau, le corps secoué de sanglots.

« Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour rester avec elle, il faut qu'on trouve Mathilda. Maintenant, dit Harry avec fermeté. »

Il sortit du terrier et courut vers les invités. Il se demanda qui aller voir mais il n'eut pas le temps de choisir qu'Hermione lui demanda :

« Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
\- Tu te souviens de l'affaire Greyhound ? demanda Harry précipitamment.  
\- Tu me l'as raconté hier soir Harry, bien sûr que oui, d'ailleurs ta conversation avec Malefoy s'est passé comm-  
\- Promis je te raconte plus tard mais là on a un gros problème. J'ai besoin de toi, l'interrompit-il précipitamment.  
\- Ok, dis-moi. Répondit tout de suite Hermione.  
\- Il y a la femme de Greyhound au terrier, elle vient de nous raconter l'histoire au complet. Il y a une fuite au ministère il faut qu'on l'attrape avant qu'elle ne fasse en sorte que Greyhound s'échappe de nouveau.  
\- Merde, allez-y vite, je m'en occupe, promit Hermione. »

Harry la remercia et courut vers le salon, ou Drago l'attendait.

« On ne pense pas que Greyhound se soit échappé ; il est probablement toujours dans le coma et Mathilda n'a pas la même influence au bureau des aurors qu'à Sainte Mangouste, résuma Drago de la conversation qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec Florence.  
\- Mais il faut quand même l'arrêter tout de suite, insista Harry.  
\- Evidemment, dit-il. Allons d'abord vérifier à Sainte Mangouste qu'il y est toujours. Je vous promets Madame Greyhound que vous serez écoutée et que votre mari sera enfermé. Je sais que vous n'avez pas confiance en la justice magique mais les temps ont bien changé, croyez-moi. Et je m'occuperais personnellement que ce soit le cas. Vous aurez votre justice.  
\- Merci Monsieur Malefoy, bredouilla Florence.  
\- Nous, on décampe, ajouta Drago avant de traîner Harry à l'extérieur et d'attraper sa main. »

Harry se sentit happé par la magie aussitôt et il ouvrit les yeux sous le ciel noir de Londres, illuminé par l'entrée du service de médicomagie. Ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

« Hey, Harry lança au réceptionniste. »

Ce dernier avait l'air si surpris qu'il avait dû sursauter de les voir si vite arriver. Harry remercia sa célébrité de ne pas leur faire perdre de temps à se présenter.

« Monsieur Greyhound est-il toujours là ?  
\- Qui ? répondit l'homme, déstabilisé.  
\- Le gars qu'on a amené hier, avec tout le reste de la famille, dans le coma  
\- Oh, je pense qu'il est toujours là, pourquoi donc ?  
\- Il est où ? le coupa Harry avec impatience.  
\- Troisième étage, au fond du couloir.  
\- On va lui payer une petite visite, merci, dit Drago en allant immédiatement vers le grand escalier central. »

Harry lui courut après, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Ils croisèrent une médicomage de garde qui les évita de justesse, s'écartant promptement sur le côté, un cri évanouis au bord des lèvres. Arrivés au troisième étage, une infirmière brusquée dans sa routine les guida jusqu'à la chambre avec heureusement un peu plus de vigueur que le réceptioniste.

Elle ouvrit la porte et les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils étaient tous là, Greyhound et les trois enfants ainsi que Mona, séparée des autres par un paravent.

« Qui vous a dit de les mettre dans la même chambre ? Vous avez perdu la tête, s'énerva immédiatement Harry contre celle qui venait de les mener ici. C'est un suspect à haut risques !  
\- Je…  
\- Avez-vous-même réalisé que Florence Greyhound s'était enfuie ?  
\- Merde... Elle… je …  
\- Mettez-les autres dans une chambre à part ! Tout de suite, réclama Harry. »

L'infirmière hocha immédiatement la tête, honteuse de ne pas s'être rendu compte avant de la sérieuse erreur commise. Avec une certaine incompréhension, elle se mit immédiatement au travail, en s'excusant à un Harry fulminant et un Drago dans un état similaire.

« Où sont les aurors de gardes ? demanda Drago à la pauvre infirmière qui leur indiqua la chambre adjacente. »

Apparemment, ils étaient en train de jouer aux cartes en musique, bien aveugle au tumulte extérieur, plongée dans une discussion sans intérêt.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, messieurs-dames, ironisa Harry en ouvrant la porte à la volée.  
\- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla l'un tandis que l'autre se relevait prestement.  
\- Vous laissez Greyhound dans la chambre de sa famille et vous ne le surveillez pas de près alors qu'il s'est déjà enfui deux fois ? cria Harry. Vous êtes complètements incompétents ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que sa femme s'est enfuie ? Vous avez de la chance qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé avant elle et ait fait de même. »

Son dernier ajout avait un peu de mauvaise foi, à vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais pu s'enfuir sans aide vu la quantité de sort qui le clouait à son lit. Mais néanmoins, son argument tenait toujours. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, et avant de pouvoir protester, Drago les coupa :  
\- Vous voyez qui est Mathilda » ?

Les aurors hochèrent la tête immédiatement, en total état d'incompréhension.

« Vous ne la laissez rentrer sous aucun prétexte, c'est clair ?  
\- Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle viendrait faire ici ? demanda l'un des deux, une jeune femme nommée Helen, auror certifiée depuis à peine deux mois.  
\- On a de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle souhaite aider Greyhound à s'enfuir. Alors si elle arrive ..  
\- Mais, le coupa-t-elle de nouveau, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ?  
\- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas toujours les plus effrayants qui font les pires actions. Regarde ma gueule d'ange, enjoignit Drago. Elle a été mangemort. Donc on ne se fit pas aux apparences et on ne quitte plus son poste. »

La brutale honnêteté de leur senior sembla les réveiller et ils quittèrent la pièce en promettant d'écouter les consignes. Helen ferma la porte derrière eux et on l'entendit reprocher à son collègue de l'avoir enliser.

« On est suffisamment des boulets seuls, on a pas besoin d'autres dans l'équipe, grogna Harry. »

Drago retint un sourire puis soupira.

« Si Mathilda n'est pas là, elle est sûrement chez elle.  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée où elle habite par contre, dit Harry, se sentant soudainement un peu bête de ne jamais avoir essayé de faire la conversation avec la cinquantenaire, se contentant toujours de répondre à ses questions.  
\- Heureusement pour toi, j'ai un peu plus de curiosité, répondit Drago.  
\- Un jour je vais t'arracher ce sourire en coin, souffla Harry. Sortons d'ici. »

Drago le suivit dans un gloussement à peine cacher.

Impossible de transplaner entre les murs de Sainte Mangouste, évidemment. Ils se hâtèrent à redescendre les trois étages, leurs souffles courts uniquement ponctué d'un « Ils auraient pas pu les mettre au rez-de-chaussée. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils transplanèrent vers leur destination.

Ils étaient toujours à Londres visiblement, sur le perron d'une maison mitoyenne en brique.

Ils auraient pu frapper mais s'en épargnèrent et l'ouvrirent à coup d'alohomora. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes à cet étage, on pouvait cependant voir la lueur d'un plafonnier éclairé les escaliers depuis l'étage supérieur.

Si Mathilda était réveillée, elle les avaient certainement entendus. En effet, une seconde plus tard descendait de l'étage la responsable de la fuite de Greyhound… en pyjama.

Elle avait l'air prête à aller se coucher. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Malefoy ? Comment êtes-vous rentré chez moi ?  
\- Alohomora ? répondit Harry. »

Harry ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, peut-être à une Mahilda transformé par un soudain plan diabolique. Mais elle était juste là, debout, pas si différente de d'habitude si ce n'était l'étonnamment large pyjama bleu et vert.

« Quel est donc la raison de cette effraction ? Vous savez monsieur Potter, je vous aime bien mais cela me paraît assez inconvenant de violer le domicile des gens à une heure pareille.  
\- On vient vous arrêter, déclara Drago.  
\- Allons bon, pourquoi donc ?  
\- Pour avoir relâcher un criminel en liberté.  
\- Ha.. ça, répondit-elle, le visage soudainement plus fermé. Je ne pensais pas que vous remontriez jusqu'à moi. Vous êtes plus doué que vous en avez l'air. »

Harry ne voulait pas se vexer. Premièrement car ce n'était pas le moment et deuxièmement parce que cela venait de Mathilda et qu'il avait toujours cette amitié pour elle. Mais bon, elle l'avait beaucoup complimenté par le passé sur beaucoup de ses faits et gestes alors savoir qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment… C'était un peu blessant.

« Charles a tout fait pour cette femme.  
\- Il l'a tabassé, répondit Harry, bien peu amusé par cette remarque.  
\- Elle l'a trompé et l'a lâchement fait enfermer par les aurors, ajouta-t-elle, dédaigneuse.  
\- Il lui a promis de tous les tuer, Mathilda, soupira Harry en se massant le front avec sa main gauche. Que devait-elle faire d'après vous ? Mourir ?  
\- Les tuer ? Mon Charles ne ferait pas ça, protesta la femme.  
\- Votre Charles a été mangemort, Mathilda. Evidemment, il a tué des gens. C'est presque un rituel de passage, se moqua Drago.  
\- Mais …  
\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Vous a-t-il promis de revenir vers vous un fois qu'il se débarrasserait de sa femme ?  
\- Je… »

Mathilda se trouvait prise au piège face aux questions des aurors. Oui, Charles lui avait promis de revenir à elle si elle le libérait. Elle était une femme amoureuse depuis seize ans maintenant. Les weekends qu'il passait parfois avec elle ravivaient la flamme de leur liaison. Comment pouvait-elle refuser à celui qui lui avait donné deux enfants ?

« A ce que je vois, une femme ne doit pas tromper son mari chez vous, mais un mari qui trompe sa femme ça ne choque pas grand monde, soupira Harry.  
\- Les hommes ont des besoins, tenta vainement de se défendre Mathilda.  
\- Je suis un homme et tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'on arrête de me prendre pour un con, répliqua Harry. Charles Greyhound est un fou avec une moralité relative à ce qui l'arrange le plus. Si demain il se trouvait mieux avec une troisième femme alors il vous quitterait sans l'ombre d'un doute.  
\- Mais il m'aime, bredouilla Mathilda.  
\- Il disait aimer sa femme et la tapait depuis la première heure, répondit Drago, un peu plus doucement.  
\- Mais je l'aime, conclut-elle comme si elle évoquait son dernier argument, sa dernière parade.  
\- J'imagine bien, soupira Harry. Mais l'amour n'excuse pas de relâcher dans la nature un homme qui bat sa famille, qui kidnappe ses propres enfants ni même qui leur lance le sortilège oubliettes. »

Mathilda resta silencieuse quand on lui immobilisa les bras. Elle ne dit pas un mot quand on l'a conduisit au bureau des aurors en pyjamas au milieu de la nuit, ni même quand on l'enferma dans une cellule, la même que celle qui avait abritée Greyhound.

Harry suspectait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas du tout fait changer d'avis. Peut-être même pensait-elle avoir fait une bonne action. Harry se demandait si Mathilda le détestait et que tout avait été un mensonge. Il se demandait aussi si elle avait fait exprès de balancer toutes ces informations à la gazette du sorcier. Peut-être ne le saurait-il jamais.

« Quelle histoire de fou, finit par lâcher Drago après avoir briffé de jeunes aurors sang-purs d'aller chercher Florence au terrier et de la raccompagner à l'hôpital.  
\- Cette semaine entière… ajouta Harry.  
\- C'est pas encore fini, si je peux me permettre de te rappeler nos obligations de demain.  
\- M'en parle pas, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Il y a quand même une bonne chose que tu as retiré de tout ça, sourit Drago.  
\- Si tu réponds 'moi' je te jure je te quitte, blagua Harry.  
\- J'allais répondre nous, mais je vais pas prendre le risque, pas après moins de 24h, dit-il avec un petit reniflement amusé. »

Harry l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes au milieu du couloir des aurors, entourés de ces horribles tapisseries rouges. Le baiser le détendit aussitôt et il se repositionna pour l'approfondir. Drago d'abord surpris se laissa aller, passa une main dans la nuque de son collègue et lui dévora la bouche.

« Tu étais vraiment très beau aujourd'hui, murmura Harry.  
\- Moi aussi j'adore arrêter les méchants avec toi, ta petite voix autoritaire est très excitante.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? J'ai pas de petite voix autoritaire.  
\- Te vexes pas, c'était un compliment soupira Drago. »

Harry rit et lui posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, à peine une seconde de contact entre eux.

« Je ne me vexe pas si facilement. »

Il soupira bruyamment, et Drago passa une main autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui. Leurs torses se collèrent et Harry se sentait respirer de mieux en mieux, l'adrénaline des évènements de la soirée retombant enfin.

« On retourne au mariage ? demanda Harry.  
\- On peut, dit Drago en hochant les épaules, mais je me souviens d'une promesse que tu m'as faite hier soir et elle me tente pas mal.  
\- Tu es impossible, rit-il. Tu y auras le droit même si on retourne au mariage ne t'inquiètes pas.  
\- Tu as envie d'y aller ? demanda Drago.  
\- Un peu, et puis je dois dire à Hermione que ses conseils ont fonctionné, sourit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Drago."

Cela finit de convaincre le blond.

Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau au mariage. Harry annonça à Hermione qu'il était en couple et elle le prit dans ses bras, joyeuse pour son meilleur ami. Harry promit à Ginny et Hermione qu'il leur raconterait plus tard mais que tout était réglé pour l'affaire Greyhound.

Drago tenta de faire danser Harry et malgré leurs efforts combinés ils finirent par abandonner les slows au profit des chansons rythmés bien plus faciles.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la soirée bien plus tard, et Harry tint parole.

Ils s'endormirent les jambes mêlées et la tête d'Harry sur le torse de Drago.

* * *

Regardez ce chapitre de presque 9k mots !

Bon, tout ne me plaît pas mais yay ! histoire avec Greyhound résolue !

Merci Plumy pour ta review qui est vraiment adorable ! Et j'espère que cette suite te plaiera !

Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres avant la fin :D

PS : Il a été porté à mon attention qu'il manquait des bouts de dialogues dans le chapitre 6 apparemment. Ce problème n'est pas présents sur PC mais seulement sur portable. J'ai re-télécharger ces chapitres en espérant que le problème soit réglé :(

Des bisous


End file.
